Pregnancy 101
by R5RossLynch29
Summary: Austin & Ally have been dating for four years now, and they're still going strong. Team Austin is still together, and Austin's career is booming, which means concerts, CD signings, press conferences: the total package that comes with being a rockstar. But every second of it is loved, so they don't plan on change anytime soon. Except for maybe Ally getting pregnant at 19... COMPLETE
1. Interruptions

**A/N: Hey readers! Here's my new story, Pregnancy 101! This idea just came to me out of nowhere, and I decided I really wanted to write a story about it, so here it is!**

**It will be basically all about Ally's pregnancy, and I don't know how long it's going to be, but it will probably be at least 15 chapters. Not sure yet.**

**Fair warning, there are swears in this story and mild sexual stuff, but not a whole bunch. Just every now and then.**

**Genres: Family,Romance,Drama,Humour**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally, and I never will. I also don't own the song "Save You Tonight" by One Direction. Love that song :) and sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

Ally POV

"_I wanna save ya, wanna save your heart tonight. He'd only break ya, leave you torn apart, oh! I can't be no superman, but for you I'll-"_

"Guess who got a job at Real Steel?" Trish announced as she strolled into the recording studio.

Austin ripped his headphones off from inside the booth. "Really Trish?" He exclaimed frustrated.

"Oops," she said sheepishly.

I sighed and pressed the intercom button. "We'll finish later, babe. Take a break."

Austin set his headphones down and walked out of the booth before plopping down beside me. He grabbed his water bottle. "How long is this job going to last? Isn't Real Steel a mechanic shop?"

Trish shrugged. "Probably a few hours, as usual. And yeah, that's why I took the job. You get to hit things with hammers and wrenches! It's awesome!"

"Don't know why I even asked," Austin muttered before taking a sip.

"So how's the song coming?" she asked as she sat down in a chair. We were the only three in the studio since Austin and I had reserved it for his private practice time. Dez was supposed to be here doing controls, but he said something about shopping for a turkey and pig, so now I'm stuck doing it. And it wasn't easy.

"It's coming good. Just about finished recording it before someone interrupted," Austin replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you'll have plenty of time to record it later," Trish waved her hand before turning to me. "So, I need to ask you a favour."

"Oh no," I groaned. Trish and favours didn't mix well together.

"Relax, it's not bad. I just need you to go trash the shop and say I let you do it so they'll fire me," Trish said. See what I mean?

"Hell to the no."

"Aw, c'mon!" she complained.

"I don't want to be thrown in jail, Trish!" I exclaimed.

She huffed. "Fine, I'll do it myself. Later gators." She stood up and left.

Austin stood up. "That girl, I swear…" He stopped and shook his head. "Never mind." He bent down to kiss me. I grinned and kissed back until we heard a door open. We jumped apart, red faced, to find Trish standing there again.

"God Trish, again with the interruptions?" Austin sighed exasperatedly.

"Oops! Uh, i just forgot to mention that Dez said you're supposed to call him later, Austin. Something about needing help making clothes for his pet pig and turkey. Um, yeah, sorry!" She turned on her heel and hurried out.

"Okaaaay," Austin said, confused.

I grinned. "Well, c'mon, you better finish recording. Trish and Dez are taking you to your rehearsal tomorrow."

He frowned. "Why aren't you coming?"

"I have to work," I replied. "I told you that yesterday, remember?"

He sighed. "Right. I forgot."

Aside from writing songs for Austin, I had a job as a waitress at Marianne's, a restaurant close to where Austin and I lived **(A/N: I don't know if there is actually a Marianne's in Miami, but if there is, i don't own it haha)**. Although most people didn't know why I had nor needed a job because Austin made plenty of money with his, it was sort of a side thing I wanted to do. Besides, Austin didn't need to be making all of the money for the two of us.

I stood up. "No big deal. Anyways, you have a press conference the day after which I'll be at, so relax." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

He kissed back for a few seconds before we parted. He grinned. "I need to forget things more often."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mr. Flirt, you should really get back to your song."

He set his water bottle down and strolled back into the booth. Putting the headphones back on, he gave me a thumbs up. I reached over and pressed the button to start the music. **(I have no clue how recording studios work, but for the sake of the story, this is how it works)**

_I, I wanna save you_  
_Wanna save your heart tonight_  
_He'll only break you_  
_Leave you torn apart, oh_

_It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all_  
_He's so overrated_  
_If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall_  
_And he wouldn't take it_

_All that you want's under your nose, yeah_  
_You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed_

_I, I wanna save you_  
_Wanna save your heart tonight_  
_He'll only break you_  
_Leave you torn apart, oh_

_I can't be no superman,_  
_But for you I'll be super human_

_I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight_

_Oh now you're at home_  
_And he don't call_  
_Cause he don't adore you_  
_To him you are just another doll_  
_And I tried to warn you_

_What you want, what you need_  
_Has been right here, yeah_  
_I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears_

_I, I wanna save you_  
_Wanna save your heart tonight_  
_He'll only break you_  
_Leave you torn apart, oh_

_I can't be no superman,_  
_But for you I'll be super human_

_I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_

_Up, up and away_  
_I'll take you with me_  
_Up, up and away_  
_I'll take you with me_

_I, I wanna save you_  
_Wanna save your heart tonight_  
_He'll only break you_  
_Leave you torn apart, oh_

_I can't be your superman,_  
_But for you I'll be super human_

_I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_  
_I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_  
_I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_

I laughed and pressed the intercom. "That was awesome, Austin, as usual!"

He smiled back. "Thanks!" He came out. "Let's hear it."

I played it back, the two of us grinning the whole time.

After it finished, he rubbed my arm, finishing with a pat. "And you didn't even screw up anything with the controls this time, Als! Congrats!"

"Gee, thanks," I said flatly.

"Aw, you know I love ya," he replied, resting his chin on my head. "Maybe you can record a song with me soon."

"Yeah, I could do that," I smiled. Throughout the four years since I had known Austin, he had helped me get over my stage fright, and although I wasn't a huge popstar like Austin, I did perform, some times with him, or just at an event or something. I didn't want to be a huge star, I was happy doing what I was doing now.

He took the CD out. "I'll give this to Dez so he can come back and edit it later, but for now, let's hit up the Melody Diner. I'm starving."

As if on queue, my stomach growled. "That makes two of us."

He grinned. "C'mon." He took my hand and I grabbed my purse on the way out.

As we got in Austin's car, a thought struck me. "Hey, remind me I need to pick up groceries soon."

Austin scoffed, laughing. "Ally, I won't remember shit. This is me we're talking about."

"Well, try," I said, digging through my purse. "Ugh, where is my songbook?"

"I didn't see it in the studio," he said. "It's gotta be in there somewhere."

"Found it." I pulled it out.

"As I knew you would," he said as he pulled into the Melody Diner parking lot. He parked and we hopped out.

"You won't need that in here," Austin said as he held the door open for me and we walked in, grabbing a table by the window.

"I know, I just thought I had lost it," I told him.

"You're always losing it."

"Yeah yeah, I know," I said. I grabbed a menu. "I just want a burger and fries. What about you?"

"Same, except with a chocolate milkshake."

The waitress, who just so happened to be Cassidy, came over to take our order. **(Didn't see that coming, did ya? :p )**

"Cassidy?" Austin exclaimed, shocked. "I thought you were in L.A!"

"Hi to you too, Blondie," she smirked, then smiled at me. "Hi, Ally."

"Hey! I didn't know you started working here again."

"I'm just here for the summer, and then I'm going back to L.A. I missed it here," she laughed. "But enough about me, what can I get you two?"

"Aren't you supposed to sing to the customers?" I asked.

"I would, but I've got a show coming up that I need to save my voice for," she explained. "I've already been through that problem once, and I'm not going to go through it again."

Austin and I shrugged before ordering. As she walked off, I noticed that Austin didn't even look at her.

"I have to ask you something," I told him, somewhat nervously.

"What's up?" he asked, looking at me.

"When did you get over Cassidy?" I blurted out. Me and my big mouth.

"Cassidy?" he repeated, confused. I nodded. "A long time ago."

"Before you started liking me?"

"Oh yeah, way before that. I'm talking like a few weeks after she left for L.A back when we were fifteen," he said, then noticed my face. He softened. "Ally, relax, you're the only one for me. Cassidy's just a friend."

I smiled. "I know, just making sure."

He grinned and we talked for a bit before our food came. We ate, paid, and said bye to Cassidy before heading back to our car.

When we got home to our mansion, I collapsed on the couch and kicked my boots off. "I'm so tired."

Austin dropped his keys on the counter and took his jacket off. "Me too. But I'm kind of in the mood for a movie. It's only ten." He walked over and sat down beside me. "Wanna watch with me?"

"Might as well," I replied. "Though I can't promise I'll stay awake the whole time." I picked up the remote and flipped through movies. "Mmm, Titanic, The Hunger Games, Ice-"

"Ice Age 4!" Austin yelled, causing me to jump about a foot in the air. "Hell yes!"

I glared at him. "Thanks for restarting my heart; I appreciated the near heart attack."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine."

"So…can we please watch Ice Age 4? Pwetty pwease?" he begged with puppy dog eyes. "With cherries on top?" He paused. "Ew, no, cherries are gross. Pwetty pwease with _pancakes _on top?!"

"Alright!" I laughed at his rant. "If you stop doing that!"

"What? This?" He pounced on me, causing me to shriek as he started tickling me. He was straddling my hips, so I couldn't move.

"Austin, st-stop!" I laughed. "Knock it off! Austin!"

"What was that?" he yelled over my laughing. "I can't hear youuuuu!"

"Austin!" I shrieked. "S-seriously!"

He leaned down and planted his lips on mine. "Mmmm-uah!"

I giggled at his playful kiss and finally gathered enough strength to push him up so I was straddling his lap instead.

"Gotcha," I whispered against his lips.

He grinned and kissed me again, except this time, it was more passionate. I tangled my hands in his hair as I deepened the kiss, and he leaned me back on the couch so he was lying on top of me with his hands braced at my head, Ice Age evidently forgotten.

After a while, we parted for air.

We looked at each other, breathing hard, before I said, "Bedroom. Now."

Austin didn't have to be told twice, since the next thing I knew, he had scooped me up bridal style and was carrying me upstairs.

I laughed as we got to the top and he walked into our room with me still in his arms. The last thing he did was kick the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Worth continuing on? You can probably guess what happened after he shut the door :p And what happens after that...**

**To clear things up, they're 19, and NOT MARRIED, but they do live together. And obviously Austin is still childish, with the whole Ice Age thing :)**

**How many reviews can we get on the first chapter!? Let's break a record! :p Tell me what you think, this was just the first chapter, to get the story started! The more reviews I get, the faster I upload! :) :)**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	2. Breakfast Conversations

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you sooooo much for all of the reviews on the first chapter, that's the most i've gotten on any of my stories for any chapter! so thanks, i appreciate all of them, i'm so happy you guys love the story so far! :) i love you all!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and to clear things up now, Trish and Dez are NOT together. Just saying :p**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin & Ally *sigh* or the song "Vegas Girl" by Conor Maynard. sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

Ally POV

Why did it seem like all boys snored like a freight train?

I swear, you don't even need an alarm clock if you live with Austin. He just wakes you up at broad daylight with his snoring.

Seeing that he was still sleeping, it was seven in the morning, and I was wide awake, I jumped out of bed and threw a pair of Austin's sweats and one of his t-shirts on before tiptoeing across the room. I was almost out the door when I ran into something.

"Shit!" I yelped, and then threw my hand over my mouth. I glanced back in my boyfriend's direction, but he just twitched and rolled over again, causing me to stifle a laugh.

Turns out I stubbed my toe on his guitar.

"Really Austin? Really?" I mumbled to myself as I set it on its stand before walking out and quietly closing the door.

When I got downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and threw my hair in a bun before whipping up a batter for pancakes. While I waited to flip them, I got out the cool whip, strawberries, orange juice, chocolate chips, pickles, and other small stuff.

A thought suddenly struck me in the middle of my baking.

Walking out of the kitchen, I casually glanced up the stairs and didn't see Austin, so I slyly went over to the iPod dock and pressed shuffle. "Vegas Girl" by Conor Maynard came on.

I started dancing around the kitchen while I made a delicious breakfast, and I'm a horrible dancer, as every single one of you should know, so I ended up spilling the orange juice all over the floor.

I stared at it on the ground for a few seconds in silence, and then huffed. "Damn you, orange juice, you interrupted my award-winning dancing!"

I grabbed a cloth and cleaned it up before resuming my dancing and singing/breakfast fest. I started hearing laughter behind me and I whipped around to find Austin leaning against the kitchen doorframe shirtless in sweats.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it in anymore," he laughed.

"How long have you been standing there?" I exclaimed.

"Not that long. Just long enough to watch you yell at the orange juice on the floor," he smirked. "That damn orange juice."

I blushed. "Shut up."

He just laughed some more before walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"Last night was fun. A lot of fun," he muttered.

"Jeez, do you always have to do that? Do you know how hard it is for me to resist you if you do that?" I exclaimed, giggling.

"Who said you have to resist? I've got time before my rehearsal," he grinned.

I laughed. "No."

He pouted. "Fine. This will have to do then."

"What are you-?"

I didn't have time to finish, since he lifted me onto the counter.

"Oh, you're so annoying," I muttered. He just grinned and kissed me hard.

I buried my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. It was so much better since he was shirtless. He started kissing my neck, causing me to moan slightly and kiss him again.

After several enjoyable minutes, we broke apart, breathing hard.

"If we don't stop, the food is going to burn," I giggled and leaned my forehead against his.

"I guess that's a good reason, but we'll finish this later," he grinned, giving me one more quick kiss on the lips and forehead before setting me down onto the floor.

"It smells awesome, but you didn't have to-" He stopped when he saw the stack of pancakes on the table.

"PANCAKES!" he shouted excitedly before giving me a big kiss. "I freaking love you!"

I grinned as he ran over to the table like a five-year-old rather than a nineteen-year-old and sat down.

I brought everything else and sat down across from him. He was putting chocolate chips on his pancakes.

"Gross," I told him.

He shrugged and shovelled them into his mouth. Shaking my head, I started eating too.

"Mm, by the way, nice wardrobe," Austin commented after a while, grinning. "Looks sexy on you."

I threw a grape at him, but he ducked. He put his hand over his heart in mock offense. "Ally Dawson, have your parents taught you nothing?"

I burst out laughing. "You're so annoying!"

"I try," he replied, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out, causing me to laugh even harder.

"I love when you laugh," he told me. "You look so cute."

"Aw," I smiled.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a nice guy." I rolled my eyes.

Austin suddenly dropped his fork. "Oh, shit."

"What's wrong? Did you choke on your pancakes again?"

"No, I'm not an idiot," he scoffed.

"You've done it five times."

"Okay, fine, but that's not the point." He lowered his voice. "We didn't use protection."

"No worries, I'm on the pill," I replied.

He visibly relaxed and sighed with relief. "Oh, thank god."

"You're acting like that's a bad thing," I inquired.

"No, it's not a bad thing. I mean, I want kids, but we're 19, Ally!"

"Yeah, I know, you just seemed so relieved, I was just curious," I said as I started clearing the table.

He nodded and helped, putting the dishes in the dishwater. I turned to him. "It's noon now, and you have rehearsal at 1:30, so you better get a move on."

"Well, when do you work?"

"One," I replied.

"Allyyy," he whined. "It seems like you're always working."

"I am," I joked. "Either with you or at the restaurant."

"You know what I mean."

"Hey, it's not like you're not busy with your job," I protested. "We almost always have evenings together, which is better than nothing."

He sighed as we walked upstairs to get ready. "True enough."

I quickly showered and dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt, and threw my long hair in a side braid. I had grown it out over the years, so it was halfway down my back now. It was also a caramel color from the top of my ears down.

After putting my makeup and lip gloss on, I slipped on black flip flops and walked out of the master bathroom and into our bedroom where Austin was fixing the collar on his shirt.

He had on a dark purple, button down shirt with a black vest, black jeans with the chain, and his black high-tops. His usual dog chain and whistle were hanging from his neck.

"Very nice," I commented, causing him to turn around. "How do we always manage to match?"

"Same to you," he replied. "And it's a gift," he laughed. His phone beeped and he checked it. "Dez and Trish are here."

"Already? It's only 12:40."

He shrugged. "Come on." We went downstairs to find Trish and Dez in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" they said.

"Uh, how did you two get in here?" I asked, confused.

"The door. You know, that thing that allows you to walk through walls." Dez gasped. "It's almost like magic!"

"Sure it is," I replied.

"I'd be more than happy to let him go with you to work, Ally," Trish piped up, causing Dez to glare at her.

"Gingerbread killer."

"Whack job."

"Oompa loompa."

"Deadbeat."

"Gasp! That's sooo rude, Trish. Like, totes one of the meanest things you've ever said to me," Dez said, flicking his hand in an angry, girly girl way. "I'll be in the car." And with that, he flipped his hair and strutted out of the house.

All three of us stared after him before Austin said, "What the holy hell was that?"

"It's Dez, no news there, but come on, we've gotta go," Trish said. "They want you there in ten minutes."

He sighed. "Fine." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "Have a good day at work."

"Thanks, good luck at rehearsal," I told him as we parted ways, me to the garage to get my SUV, him to Trish's car. I heard them pull out as I was starting the vehicle.

When we got to work, one of my fellow waitresses, Gina, walked past me with trays of food.

"Hey girl!" she greeted as she walked by.

"Hey!" I walked into the kitchen to grab my waist apron and order notebook, greeting everyone while I did that.

_And another long afternoon ahead of me, _I thought when I went to take orders.

At around 4:30, I had just finished cashing out a family when my phone beeped. I didn't usually take it out at work, but it was slow before the supper rush, so I took it out and saw it was a text from Austin.

_Hey Alls! Just on break from rehearsal, so I thought I'd see how work was going! See u later, love u lots! :)_

I smiled and replied quickly. _Hey! Work's slow right now, but the supper rush will start soon. Love u 2! Oh, and I need to stop and get those groceries on the way home so I'll be a bit later._

I got a reply a few seconds later.

_:(_

I sighed as I put my phone away. We didn't get as much Austin & Ally time as we used to, which annoyed us both to no end.

The rush for supper started a few minutes later, so everyone was rushing around like crazy. I was glad when my shift finally ended at nine.

"I can't feel my feet," I complained to Gina.

She laughed. "Me neither. We should probably wear better shoes next time." I looked down to see her wearing flip flops too.

I nodded. "No kidding."

I made $342 in tips that night, which I was happy about. I left work and ran to the store to shop for food. Turns out we needed a lot more than I thought, so I only got home at 10:30.

"I'm back!" I called into the house as I dragged the groceries in. Austin walked into the hallway and gave me a kiss.

"How was work?" he asked as he helped me bring the bags into the kitchen.

"Tiring, and so busy, but I made $342 just in tips."

"Awesome!"

"How was your rehearsal?"

He sighed. "Looong. I thought Trish and Dez were going to kill each other."

I laughed. "What else is new?" I sat down at the counter. "Did you eat?"

"Haven't had the chance yet," he replied.

"Good, I brought pizza." I pulled a box of pizza out from one of the bags. "I picked it up at Lorenzo's."

"You're the best," Austin grinned as he opened the box and took a slice, offering me one.

We spent another two hours hanging out and working on a new song before Austin sighed.

"I guess we better hit the sack, I have that press conference tomorrow and- uh, Ally?"

I jumped up. "Hm, what? I didn't steal the pickle from the pickle jar, I swear!"

Austin snorted with laughter. "That's good for you, babe."

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep on the piano bench."

"Oops," I mumbled tiredly. "Sorry, I'm just really tired." My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh; I did steal a pickle from the pickle jar." I smacked my forehead. "I think I stole two!"

"Yep, it's time for bed. Let's go, sleepyhead," Austin said as he picked me up and brought me upstairs.

"Coke is sooo good," I mumbled sleepily. I tended to say random shit like a drunk person when I was overtired. Hence the pickle thing. Hey, don't judge, I have some weird habits.

"Coke?" Austin laughed. "You're so overtired." Yep, he knows me too well.

"Mm, coke. Yum," I muttered, snuggling up into his chest. "It's almost as good as pickles."

"Alright, Ally." Austin put me in our bed and pulled the covers over me.

I held my arms out when he went to leave. "Where do you think you're going, mister?"

"To brush my teeth," he called over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

I huffed and sprawled out backwards across the bed. "This bed is so fluffy!" I bent my head over the side of the bed and squinted my eyes when I saw something on the floor. "Ooh, look, a bug!"

I flipped off the bed and crawled over to it. "It's such a pretty bug."

I heard Austin walk out of the bathroom and sigh. "Ally, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Staring at this bug."

He walked over and picked it up. "It's a guitar pick, Ally."

"Oh, that makes more sense, since it wasn't actually moving and it's triangle shaped with a big 'A' on it," I realized. I stood up and dove back under the covers, causing Austin to laugh.

"Nighty night," I mumbled.

"What, no pyjamas?"

"Too tired," I yawned.

I felt Austin slide in beside me and I turned to snuggle into his side. "Nighty night again. Love you."

"Night, love you too," he replied as I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: How was it!? :) Review review review! Can we get more than the last chapter? :)**

**Some of you might be wondering if making over $300 in tips is too much, but i live in a VERY small town in Manitoba, Canada, and the waitresses sometimes make $70 each, so in Miami, it's probably a ton more. So i went with $342 haha.**

**Updates will be slowing down because i start school tomorrow! *throws cellphone at the wall then checks to make sure it's okay* ANYWAYS! i'll update as soon as i can! plus, minor setback, i also have a job :/ so that adds to the wait. so sorry! **

**The next chapter is when Ally realizes she's pregnant, so stay tuned! :)**

**Joelle xx**


	3. I'm PREGNANT?

**A/N: Wow, i updated faster than i thought i would! haha. First day of school was so boring, and only 192 more to go! *Sigh* **

**Hope you like this chapter, and sorry for mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Duh..**

* * *

Ally POV

Over the next few weeks, I had been getting really weird feelings, like a sick feeling. And not just a 'cold kind of sick,' but like a 'sick to my stomach' kind of sick. I had even gotten sick at Austin's press conference, which sucked, because I had to leave within ten minutes of being there. It was the worst the third week.

Austin told me I had probably just caught the flu from Dez, but his had only lasted a day, and it had been almost four weeks for me. Plus, Dez had the flu over a month ago.

I flipped off the TV and walked into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. Austin had just left for a CD signing, but I couldn't go because I had an early shift at work.

I made myself a bowl of Fruit Loops and a big glass of chocolate milk. Chocolate milk made everything better. It was almost as good as pickles. Mmm, pickles.

While I was eating breakfast, I suddenly felt nauseous, so I ran to the bathroom to throw up.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I wondered as I finished and brushed my teeth again. _This has never happened before._

I didn't realize it until I sat down at the table again in front of my breakfast, and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Maybe I was- No, I couldn't be. There's no way I could be…pregnant. Could there?

Forgetting about my breakfast completely, I bolted upstairs and grabbed my birth control.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," I muttered as I started counting how many pills were left. "14, 15, 16…16."

My eyes widened. 16? I was only supposed to have 13!

I checked my chart and ran my finger over it, figuring out when I was supposed to have taken the pills. Apparently, according to the chart, I had forgotten to take one two days before Austin and I had our 'adult time,' the day after that, and the day when we actually had sex.

I grabbed the cordless and dialled Trish's number. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Ally, I'm kind of busy at the CD signing, so this better be important," she said over the phone.

"Oh, it is. Are Austin or Dez with you right now?"

"Um, no, they're at the food table. Why?"

"Because you're going to freak out when I tell you this."

"I doubt it."

"Alright then. I need you to go buy me a pregnancy test," I told her.

There was silence for a few seconds before, "What the hell, Ally!? Are you mother trucking serious right now!?"

I swear, it's like I'm psychic or something.

"How do you think I feel?" I exclaimed. "I'm the one who might be carrying a baby! Tell Austin and Dez something came up and you have to leave."

"But Ally-"

"Just do it and bring the test to our house as soon as you buy it!" I shrieked into the phone before hanging up.

Next, I quickly called in sick at work before cleaning up my breakfast. I paced in the kitchen until I heard a knock at the door.

I ran to it and whipped it open to find Trish standing there with a box of pregnancy sticks.

"You're-" she started, but I pulled her inside and shut the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell-" I grabbed the box and ran to the bathroom before she could finish again. "Ally, would you just tell me what the hell is going on!?"

Ignoring her, I closed the door and opened the box hastily. I ripped open one of the tests before doing it.

Trish was sitting on the counter in the kitchen when I walked out. "You have to wait five minutes. It's one of the tests that shows how far along you are too."

She nodded. "So, you think you're pregnant? Are you sure it's not just the flu? You might have caught it from Dez, Ally."

"It's not the flu, those usually last like, a day, and this has been going on for almost four weeks. Plus, I only feel it in the morning, and I forgot to take three pills, Trish! Three!"

Her eyes widened. "Three?"

I nodded. "Three! I've been so busy with Austin's event and work that it must have slipped my mind."

"How can you be sexually active and let it slip your mind that you have to take the pills for them to actually work?" Trish asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, grabbing a chunk on my hair to chew on. "It just happened!"

"What are you going to tell Austin?"

"Oh no, Austin. What do I tell him if it's positive? He doesn't want kids right now!"

"Would you consider adoption?" Trish asked. "A kid is a lot of responsibility, and you're barely 19."

"No, I remember Austin telling me he would never give his child up for adoption no matter what, and I wouldn't want to either. Abortion is completely out of the question too, that's for sure," I told her.

"No offence, Ally, but Austin probably meant when he was like, twenty five or thirty he would never give his child up for adoption, when he actually wanted kids," Trish said. "You know, when it's a planned baby."

"You are _so_ not helping," I glared.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry, I'm just saying."

I shook my head. "No, Austin wouldn't do that, he wouldn't have the heart." Would he?

She shrugged and looked at her watch. "Five minutes is up."

I took a deep breath. "Here it goes." I walked back into the bathroom to check the stick, and my heart started racing a mile a minute.

It had a little + sign. I couldn't believe it.

_I was pregnant. With Austin's baby._

I picked the stick up shakily and went out to Trish. She jumped down when she saw me.

"Well?" she asked.

I showed her the sign. "Looks like I'm going to be a mother."

She gasped. "How far along?"

"A month and two weeks!" i said. "I thought it would only be like, three or four weeks!" I sat down on the kitchen chair, put my head in my hands, and started to bawl.

"This can't be happening, Trish, not now! We're 19; we're too young to be parents yet! We're practically still teenagers!" I cried.

She came over and hugged me. "Oh, Ally."

"What am I supposed to tell Austin, huh?" I said, causing me to cry harder.

"The truth," she said.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "It's not a good time in his career to raise a kid."

"Ally, you never know what he'll say until you tell him. He might be happy!" Trish offered, trying to help.

"Fat chance of that. I told you, he said he didn't want kids yet. He's probably going to break up with me and leave me for another girl, one that doesn't forget to take her birth control and get herself pregnant at 19," I wailed.

"Ally!" Trish scolded. "Austin would never do that to you, he loves you to death!"

I felt another wave of nausea and I groaned. "Oh god, not again!" I jumped up and went to throw up yet again.

I came back out to find Trish on the phone. "Okay, yes, everything's okay." She looked up when she heard me come out. "Oh, sorry Austin, I have to go. Yes, I'm sure. Okay, bye."

She hung up and turned to me. "Austin wanted to see if everything was okay."

"Wait, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that something came up, like you told me to," she replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for not telling him."

"Of course, I wouldn't do that." She checked her watch. "Sorry Ally, but I really need to go."

"Okay, thanks for the help, T," I told her as I gave her a hug. "Sorry for taking you away from the signing."

"Always here. Call me if you need anything. And don't worry about it, it was awful anyways. I had to do so much work!"

I tilted my head, confused. "You never do work at a CD signing."

"I had to this time since you weren't there. Do you know how many times I had to open and close that rope at the front of the line?" she complained.

I laughed. Same old Trish. "I'll see you later."

"Bye! And good luck with Austin!" she called over her shoulder before shutting the door.

"You know, maybe it was just a fluke," I said to the empty kitchen when she was gone. "Maybe I do just have the flu."

I went back to the bathroom and spent the next hour using up all of the pregnancy tests, just to make sure.

After the last one, which was the twelfth one, I nodded. "Okay, not a fluke. I'm definitely pregnant."

I slid down the door, a whole bunch of thoughts racing through my mind, but the main one kept over-powering the others.

_Austin and I are going to be parents. At 19 years old. And one thing is for sure._

_I did NOT see that coming._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review, review, review! :)**

**Oh, and for Ally not believing she was pregnant and ended up taking twelve tests, believe me, it happens. My cousin just had her baby last month, and she took seven pregnancy tests before she believed she was pregnant. And she's 25. So yeah, at any age, it can happen haha **

**Plus, i've heard that if you miss even _one_ birth control pill, you can very easily get pregnant, and Ally missed three, so the chances are high haha. And three weeks, almost a month, is a sufficient amount of time before you realize you're pregnant. Just going by my cousin's experience for guidance.**

**Next chapter…Ally tells Austin! :o what will he say? You'll have to read and find out! More reviews I get, the faster I upload!**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	4. Telling Austin

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'll try and update faster! :) Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! :D**

**Sorry for mistakes, and enjoy Austin's reaction!**

**Disclaimer: ... :/**

* * *

Ally POV

"_You put it down like New York City, I never sleep. Wild like Los Angeles, my fantasy. Hotter than Miami, I feel the heat," _I heard Austin sing as soon as I heard the door open in the hallway. I was sitting in the living room attempting to take my mind off the fact that I was carrying his baby, but it wasn't working.

"_Miss international love, miss inter-" _He appeared in the doorway and stopped when he saw me. "Oh, hey Ally! What are you doing home; I thought you were supposed to be at work?"

"I, uh, called in sick," I replied.

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Flu bug again?"

"Not exactly," I replied nervously.

He walked over and kissed me, but pulled back when I didn't kiss back.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh no, did I forget to brush my teeth this morning?" He stopped then shrieked, "Ew, are you going to throw up?!"

"No! No, your breath is fine, and no, I'm not," I said quickly.

"Then what is it?" He sat down beside me on the couch.

I took a deep breath. "Um, I have to tell you something, and it's big."

"Is it bad?"

"That depends," I said as tears filled my eyes.

"Okay, Ally, you're starting to scare me," Austin told me, grabbing my hand. "Just tell me."

I looked at him for a few seconds before whispering, "You're going to be a dad."

He looked confused. "A dad? Why am I-" He stopped as realization kicked in, and his eyes widened. "Y-you're pregnant?"

I nodded, bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry, Austin!"

"Are you s-sure?" he asked.

I stood up and started pacing. "I'm sure, I took twelve tests and they all said positive. Twelve!"

Austin didn't say anything, so I just carried on before he could say something bad.

"That's why I've been feeling so sick these last few days, and that's why I had to call work because I was throwing up this morning. When Trish left the CD signing, it's because I called her and told her to buy me a pregnancy test and bring it to the house since I was so stupid and forgot to take a few pills, and now we're having a baby, and this is all my fault!" I wailed.

He still continued to stare at the wall, not saying anything.

"Say something," I begged, wiping my eyes.

And then, he did the last thing I had expected from him.

He smiled.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" I exclaimed.

"Because we're having a baby!" he yelled as he picked me up and spun me around.

"You're not mad about this? Just a few days ago, you said you didn't want kids yet!" I said when he set me down.

"I never said I didn't want kids yet, I just said we were only 19, meaning we have plenty of time for kids in the future. I just wasn't expecting it now," he explained.

Okay, now when he said it like that, it made more sense.

"And this is not your fault," he continued.

"Yes it is, I forgot to take three pills."

"It's partly my fault too, we should have used a condom, just in case," he replied.

"So let me get this straight. You're not mad?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just shocked. But you should have called me, or told Trish to bring me home from the signing. I would have dropped everything and came back right away."

"I was scared to tell you," I admitted. "I thought you would get mad and-" I stopped.

"And what?" he prompted.

"And leave me," I finished quietly, looking down.

Austin lifted my chin up. "Allyson Dawson, I would never leave you. Ever."

"Really? Even for this?"

"Especially for this," he said firmly before hugging me.

I let go of him and took a deep breath. "I can't believe we're really doing this."

"We'll get through it together," Austin reassured me. He paused. "Wait, how far along are you?"

"I did one of those tests that tells you how far along you are, and it said one month, two weeks."

"Six weeks already? I thought you were feeling sick for only a few weeks."

"I guess it didn't start until later," I said.

He nodded and straightened. "Now, for the next eight or so months, you're going to be carrying our baby, so you better start jogging. Oh, and you need to eat super healthy from now on; no more junk food, missy. Plus, we'll need baby books and we need to pick out a crib and-"

"Okay, Doctor Austin, calm down please!" I cut him off. "Don't freak out. We'll take this one step at a time." I paused. "And, uh, quick question. Why do I need to start jogging?"

"Because when you start getting bigger, you'll have to carry around extra weight, which is going to be heavy, so your legs need to be in tip top shape. Duh," Austin replied.

I burst out laughing. "Really, Austin? I don't need to start jogging! Do you know anything about pregnancy?"

"Nope, not really. Just that pregnant ladies' hormones start raging later on, which makes them somewhat bipolar, which I'm sooo not looking forward to from you, by the way," he said, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Ow! Oh, please tell me you're not starting already," he said, rubbing his arm.

I put my hands on my hips. "It's been a month, Austin."

"So? You're probably starting early," he said, which earned him another punch. "Jesus, knock it off, Ally!"

"Then you knock it off with your 'trying to be smart' nonsense. That shit doesn't work with Dez, and it doesn't work with you either," I told him as we walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the counter.

"And it begins. Okay, I take it back!" he shrieked when I went to hit him again.

"That's better. So, now that we're on the same page with the baby news, how was the signing?"

He shrugged. "The usual. I signed CD's, answered questions, had to deal with at least one crazed fan, and raided the food table with Dez. Just a peachy day."

"Sounds like a good time. Mmm, speaking of food." I walked to the fridge and grabbed a jar of pickles. "Pickles!"

"Of course," Austin muttered.

I just smiled and happily crunched on my pickles. I swallowed when I remembered something. "We should invite Trish and Dez over for supper next Saturday and we can tell them the big news. Well, Dez I guess, Trish already knows."

Austin nodded. "Good idea, I'll text them now."

I went back to eating pickles while he tapped away on his iPhone. A few minutes later, I heard two beeps.

"Trish says, 'I'm there,' and Dez says, 'Can I bring Jeffrey?'" Austin said.

"Who the hell is Jeffrey?" I asked.

"His pig," he replied.

"Ew, no."

"Yeah, I already started typing that," he said as he replied to Dez. He wrote back a few seconds later. "He said, 'Fine, but next time then. I just know him and Ally will become BFF's!'"

I shook my head and put the pickles back in the fridge. I went to reach for my songbook on the counter when I stopped short. "What's wrong with my songbook?"

Austin looked up from his phone. "What do you mean?"

"It's different."

"It still looks the same to me," he said.

"Yeah, it _looks _the same, but it's about a centimetre out of place from how I had it last night," I told him, bending down to look at it.

"Austiiiiiin," I trilled sweetly when I stood up again. "Did you touch my book last night?"

"Noooooo," he said, shrinking down behind his phone.

"Austin Monica Moon," I warned.

"Okay, fine, yes I did! But I didn't think you'd notice because honestly, who measures how they set something down?" he exclaimed.

"Me!" I shrieked. "So that I know when snoops like you have looked in, touched it, or moved it!"

He was quiet for about five seconds before he said, "Are you sure about those hormones not raging yet?"

"Run!" I screeched.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing!" he yelled over his shoulder as I went to chase him. "Ally!"

I chased him up the stairs and into our bedroom, where he tripped over the same guitar I had tripped over.

"Shit!" he shouted as he went down, me jumping on top of him.

He flipped over and I pinned him down. "Why did you look in my book when I've told you not to countless times before?"

"Hey, did you get your hair highlighted? It looks great," Austin said.

"Answer the question!"

"Because it was sooo tempting!" he finally burst. "It was just sitting there calling my name and mocking me, I had to!" He struggled. "Now will you get off of me?"

"Nope. Wait, how did you even read it without me noticing? I was with you the whole night!"

He grinned. "I have my ways."

I glared at him and pushed him down harder. "Touch it again without my permission, and I'll make sure that there will be no more babies after this one. The process of making them and everything. No more adult time. Ever."

His eyes widened. "No!"

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, have it your way. I guess you get no more-"

"Okay, I swear I'll never touch your book without permission again!"

"Swear on my life?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "Now please get off of me."

"Good," I grinned, satisfied. I rolled off of him and held out a hand to help him up.

"So, do I get adult time now?" he grinned slyly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled and slid my arms around his neck. Just as our lips almost touched, I whispered, "Nope."

"Ally!" he complained as I burst out laughing and turned on my heel to walk out the door. "I swore on your life!"

I looked back at the doorway. "I said after this baby. So you swore for after the baby is born."

"But, but- that's nine months without sex!"

I started laughing. "I'm just kidding, but I'm really tired tonight, babe."

He huffed. "Fine."

"Aw, don't be a baby," I teased. I pointed to my stomach. "That's his or her job."

With that, I walked out the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To get food," I yelled up the stairs. "Better eat now while I don't feel like throwing it all up."

"Too much information!" Austin yelled back.

"That was the point!"

_Oh, this was going to be one hell of a ride._

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Lemme know! At least 12 reviews before I post the next chapter! Who else is excited for Albums & Auditions? I watched it at the end of August, and it rocked! :) Some of you have probably seen it already too haha but tonight is the premiere, so watch it again! :D**

**Joelle xx**


	5. Team Austin Dinner

**A/N: Enjoy chapter 5! Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter, i think it was 25! :) YAYAYAYAYA!**

**sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

Ally POV

"Hey guys!" I greeted Trish and Dez on the following Saturday. I ushered them inside and gave them each a hug. "Austin's still upstairs getting ready."

Trish shook her head. "Rock stars."

"I know, what can you do?" I grinned.

"Hey Ally, I made a discovery today!" Dez said happily. "You're going to be so proud of me."

"Here we go," Trish mumbled.

I just smiled at her. "Oh yeah? And what's that discovery, Dez?"

"I found out that if you close your eyes tightly and start spinning in circles really fast, you'll smash into something!" he announced. "I call it, 'The Attack of Your Surroundings.'"

I stared at him. "Dez, sweetie, that's not a discovery. That's common sense."

He frowned. "Way to crush my hopes and dreams."

"Um, Dez-" I started, but he had already marched into the living room.

"Leave it," Trish told me. "He's just an idiot and doesn't know what he's saying ninety-nine percent of the time."

"He's not- Yeah, I know."

She glanced behind her before pulling me to the side. "So how did Austin take the news?"

"Surprisingly well. He seems really happy about it," I said. "But I don't think he knows what it's really going to be like."

"Ally, it's Austin. He doesn't know shit. He just lets things go with the flow and thinks positive about everything," she replied. "But at least he's excited. What about you?"

"I'm nervous as hell," I admitted. "But we'll get through it. And I've accepted the fact that there's no going back now."

Trish nodded. "Well, don't worry so much. You'll always have us and your parents to help."

"Thanks," I sighed gratefully, just as Austin and Dez walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry," Austin announced. "Oh, hey Trish."

"Sup," she greeted. "And I second that. C'mon, let's eat."

We all sat down at the kitchen table and dug in. I turned to Dez. "So, Dez, how's Jeffrey, and, uh…"

"Penelope Frances Barbara Louise Turkeyson?" he supplied helpfully.

"Um, sure."

"Well, thanks for your concern, Ally. At least someone cares." He glared at Austin and Trish. "But to answer your question, they're just fantabulous."

"Well, that's good," I smiled.

"This food is great, Ally," Trish complimented.

"Seriously," Austin agreed. "Great cooking, babe."

"It's so tender and moist!" Dez said loudly, causing all of us to stare at him. "What? Can a guy not announce that his food is tender and moist like a normal person?"

"No normal person announces that, you whack-a-doodle," Trish said.

Austin and I shared a pained look. And here we go.

Dez set down his fork. "At least I'm unique!"

"I believe 'special' is a more appropriate word."

He put his hand over his heart, anger completely gone. "Awe, Trish, that's so sweet of you to say I'm so special. My mom tells me that all the time!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "That's not what I, or she, meant by-"

"He doesn't need to know what you meant!" Austin cut in. "Let him think what he wants."

She huffed, but Dez went back to eating happily, like nothing had happened.

My boyfriend caught my eye over the table and mouthed, "Now?"

I shrugged and mouthed back, "Might as well."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Hey Dez."

"Hmm?" He lifted his head from his plate.

"Ally and I have to tell you something really important," Austin told him slowly like he was a little kid. "Okay?"

Dez swallowed. "Why aren't you telling Trish?"

"She already knows."

"What!" Dez exclaimed. "You tell Trish and not me!? I want my lawyer!"

Austin sighed, frustrated. "Will you just listen for a second, buddy?"

He slunk down in his chair and crossed his arms. "Fine."

I took Austin's hand and took a deep breath. Trish shot me a thumbs up. "I'm pregnant."

Dez's eyes widened. "Like, pregnant, as in, having a baby pregnant?"

Trish smacked her forehead while Austin said, "I think that's the stupidest thing you've ever said."

I sighed. "There's no other pregnant, Dez."

He nodded. "Oh, okay." He jumped up and ran over to give me a hug. "Yay! I'm going to be an uncle! Congrats!"

I laughed and hugged him back. "Thanks Dez, means a lot."

He pulled back and did his handshake with Austin. "I can't believe you're going to be a dad already. Why didn't you guys say you were trying?"

Austin rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it, uh, wasn't exactly planned, per se." He smiled at me. "But we're keeping it."

I smiled back, grateful that he was so devoted to me and this baby, even if it wasn't planned, and we were practically still teenagers.

Dez nodded in understanding. "Ah, I get it." He elbowed Austin a few times. "Ooh la la!"

"Dez!" Austin shouted blushing, as Trish and I stifled laughs behind our hands.

"What?" he said. "Well, if you guys need anything, I'm here. Just give me a holler." He paused. "Wait, how far along are you, Ally?"

"Seven weeks as of two days ago," I said. "But I just found out last week."

"So that's why Trish left the CD signing! Because she went to buy you pregnancy tests!" Dez said.

Trish threw her hands up. "Sure. Now he gets smart."

Austin and I burst out laughing, the other two joining in after. You never knew with Dez. You really didn't.

We finished eating shortly after and we all cleaned up the kitchen before going to relax in the living rom.

"So, what's been up with you guys lately?" I asked as I sat down with Austin on the couch, throwing my legs up on his lap. "It feels like I haven't seen you two in forever."

"We see you almost every day," Trish pointed out.

"You know what I mean. We hardly do anything non-rockstar related anymore."

"Well, I've just been busy with jobs. Since last week, I've had thirteen."

"Thirteen?" Austin repeated. "C'mon Trish!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have we never met before? I'm Trish!" she replied sarcastically.

The boys just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, speaking of jobs, how did that job at Real Steel turn out?" I asked, remembering she said she was planning on trashing the mechanic shop. It was over a month since she had that job, but it was just coming to my mind now.

She laughed nervously. "I, uh, didn't end up trashing the shop."

"Oh phew," I sighed with relief.

"I trashed the manager's car instead," she finished.

"What!" Austin, Dez, and I yelled.

"Hey, I told him it was an accident, but he still fired me! Apparently it was a brand new car," she protested.

"Trish, why would you do that?" I exclaimed. "You could have ended up in jail. That's vandalism!"

"Yeah, but I didn't," she pointed out. "So it's all good."

I shook my head. "Why couldn't you just scream at a customer or something? Or better yet, quit."

"That's not fun. Well, it is, but not nearly as fun as destroying a car with hammers and wrenches."

Dez stood up suddenly. "Well, as much fun as it is talking about Trish's screwed up job life, I need to get home. I left Jeffrey and Penelope Frances Barbara Louise Turkeyson alone," he announced.

"And I need to go find an axe," Trish added.

"For what?"

She looked at Dez. "No reason."

Austin and I shared a scared look, knowing exactly what she wanted that axe for, but Dez just shrugged.

"Okay!" he said happily.

We walked them to the door and bye before they drove away in Dez's car.

Austin closed the door. "I hate to say this, but I am _so _glad they're gone."

I laughed. "I was ready to rip their heads off."

"Violence, Ally, violence," Austin warned.

"Sorry, sorry."

He looked at his watch. "Ugh, it's eleven. I have rehearsal again tomorrow. Remind me again why I have rehearsal almost every day, a month before a show?"

"So you don't screw up in front of millions of people and embarrass yourself on TV?" I offered. I waved my hand. "Don't think about that."

"Oh, I wasn't," he said cheerfully. "Until now!"

"No problem," I chirped, causing Austin to roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You coming?" he asked.

"In a few minutes, yeah. Goodnight," I told him, stretching up to give him a lingering kiss.

"Mmm, night," he mumbled against my lips before giving me one more peck. "Love you."

"Love you more," I replied, walking into the living room.

"Not possible," he called from the stairs, causing me to grin.

I walked over to the laptop and went to Google. Gotta love that Google. It's a saint. If something isn't on the first page of Google, it doesn't exist. Anyways, I went to Austin's website to check things.

As I scrolled down the page, an article I had never seen before caught my eyes. I skimmed over it and my eyes widened. How- what?

"Austin!" I screeched.

I heard a thump upstairs and the pounding of footsteps running down the stairs a few seconds later. Austin appeared at the doorway to the living room shirtless, with his guitar at the ready. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby!?"

"What?" I said, confused, before I figured out what he was getting at and shook my head. "No, the baby is fine, I'm fine. But look at this article that's on your website all of a sudden."

"Jesus, Ally, don't scream like you're being murdered next time. You seriously scared me to death!" he exclaimed, somewhat angry.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I didn't think."

He sighed and walked over behind me. He looked over my shoulder at the screen and his eyes moved over it for a few seconds before his mouth dropped open. "How the hell is that even possible?"

"That's what I was wondering! It's been a week since we knew! Trish or Dez wouldn't say anything to anyone without our permission, and we haven't told anyone else yet," I said.

The article title was _"Austin Moon to be a Father…at 19!"_

"Obviously the press was hiding around here somewhere when you either told Trish, or when you told me," Austin replied.

"That's creepy! Who does that?" I shrieked.

"It's the press, Ally. They're sneaky bastards who will do anything for money."

"Well, I don't want them hanging around the house watching our every move, especially when our baby is born!" I said.

"Hey, hey, hey," Austin said gently, resting his chin on my head and wrapping his arms loosely around my neck from behind me. "I won't let them come near here. None of us will, Trish and I will make damn sure of that. Besides, they'll find a new story soon enough. Don't worry about it, okay?"

I sighed. "You always know what to say."

He laughed. "It's just a gift."

I closed the laptop and stood up. "C'mon, I'm tired."

We went upstairs and jumped into bed, Austin falling asleep almost immediately. I gently ran my fingers up and down his bare arm.

I felt bad for him sometimes. He was constantly busy with something work related, and when he got home, he was exhausted, only having to do it all again the next day. He hardly ever got a break. I guess that's the price you pay for being a rock star.

And to top it all off, soon enough, I'll be on maternity leave, sitting at home feeling useless while he has to make fans happy with concerts and such.

Austin rolled over and curled his head into my neck and wrapped his arm around my waist, snoring soundly. I sighed and kissed his head before closing my eyes.

This parenting was going to be extra hard, with the lives we lived.

After all, it's not everyday two famous 19 year olds have a baby.

* * *

**A/N: Review? :) Can we beat 25!? :) At least 15 for next chapter!**


	6. Dez & Trish Go Too Far

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews on the previous chapter, i'm glad so many of you loved it! I love every single one of you, honestly! :) Thanks for all of your support, you keep me going! :)**

**Special shoutout to my friend, Nada! ****She's awesome guys, really! :) She's always there to chat with me, and keeps me going with my stories too! Hey Nada! You rock, girl! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! It's somewhat angsty, but some parts are funny too. I hope haha **

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A. Or Up All Night by One Direction.**

* * *

Ally POV

"_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. People going all the way, yeah all the way. I'm still wide awake. I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold onto the feeling, and don't let it go. Cause we got the floor now, get outta-"_

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the supermarket. The supermarket!" Trish screeched as her and Dez stormed into the auditorium where Austin was rehearsing, the door slamming behind them. The band abruptly stopped playing, causing Austin to quit singing.

I was sitting by the stage watching him, and right now, he did _not _look happy.

Oh no. I can tell he's about to finally burst. He gets this look on his face right before he explodes. And to make matters worse, he barely slept a wink last night from a headache. He had big bags under his eyes, and instead of dressing to impress like he usually did, he was just wearing a pink t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. No chain on his pants, or dog tag and whistle on his neck. Yeah, you know something's wrong with him if he doesn't wear those.

"Hey, it's not my fault the employees don't know how to have fun!" Dez yelled back.

"You were bowling with watermelons and knocking over soda bottles, you jackass. Soda sprayed everywhere! I wouldn't be too happy either if you made a mess of my store!" Trish screamed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Austin yelled (into the microphone, may I add), causing me to jump. "Can you two just shut the hell up for five god damn seconds?! Or go scream at each other elsewhere? I'm trying to rehearse here!"

Yep, and there's the burst. I sighed. This is going to be disastrous.

Dez and Trish stared at him in shock. "Jeez, who shit in your Cheerio's this morning?"

"Don't pull that shit with me, Trish; I'm so not in the mood for your sarcastic comments. I've got a busting headache, and I'm trying to get ready for this very important show in two days, but I can't even finish a bloody verse of _any _song without you two interrupting me with your screaming! This is the sixth rehearsal you've done this!" Austin yelled in frustration.

"You have another rehearsal tomor-" Trish started, but Austin cut her off. He was just getting started, and was already on a roll.

"No! I need to practice today too! Do _you_ want to get your ass up here and sing for the president? Because you can be my freaking guest!" Austin snapped. "Do you have _any_ idea how much pressure I'm under right now? Any damn clue? I can't even think straight, let alone sing, when all I hear is 'Dez this, Dez that! Whack-a-doodle this, whack-a-doodle that!'"

"Well, sorry, but-"

"No, you're not sorry! If you were, you would quit doing it, or at least try and be civil with each other, but you don't even try. For god's sakes, it's like you enjoy making each other miserable, and I'm sick of it! I'm sure Ally is too!"

"Don't drag me into this," I told him.

"Why not? It's true, and you know it!" he exclaimed. He turned back to Trish and Dez, who were speechless from shock. "How can two people possibly hate each other this much? Seriously, knock it off!" Austin jumped down from the stage and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

We were all quiet for a few seconds before I turned to Austin's band apologetically. "I'm sorry guys, he barely slept last night and hasn't been feeling good."

They waved their hands, and the drummer, Chris, spoke. "Don't worry about it; he can take a break for a bit. He needs it, we get it." They all left to the other room to relax. They were all such understanding guys, seriously.

I whipped around to face Trish and Dez. "Was that really necessary?"

"Hey, it's not my fault Dez is an idiot," Trish said.

"No, I meant, was it really necessary to storm in here yelling at each other when you knew he was rehearsing?" I sighed. "Austin never yells like that, you two went too far this time and pushed him over the edge. Obviously."

"He could have at least been gentler about it," Dez muttered, twisting his foot from side to side, staring at it.

"No, he's right. And I agree with him."

"What?" they shouted.

I held up my hand. "Just hear me out. Your fighting has been getting worse, and it's starting to affect me and Austin, him especially. You two are two of his best friends, so how do you think he feels when you're constantly at each other's throats? This is his biggest show yet." I threw my hands up. "He's performing for the damn president! He needs our support right now, and he feels like you two couldn't care less. Think about that." And with that, I walked out to find my boyfriend.

I found him standing at the back of the studio with his head leaning against the wall and his face in his arms.

I slowly walked up behind him and slid my arms around his torso to hug him, leaning by forehead against his back. "You okay?"

He sighed into his arms. "I'm sorry, Als. I didn't mean to freak out like that, or yell at you. I'm just so mad at them right now. They finally made me snap." His voice was hoarse, like he had been crying. It was probably out of anger.

"I get it. And it's okay, really."

He shook his head and turned around to face me. Sure enough, his eyes were glittering with unshed tears. He wouldn't look at me. "No, it's not. I feel like one of those rock stars that throw temper tantrums all the time now. I feel like such an ass." He wiped his eyes. "God, I'm so mad, I'm about to cry."

"Hey, look at me," I said, putting a hand on his cheek so he'd look at me. "Austin, they could be doing something to try to cut down how much arguing they do, but they choose not to. I don't blame you for napping at them. Honestly, I would have done the same thing," I told him.

He gave a small smile. "I'd pay to see you yell at them like I just did."

I giggled. "Oh, trust me; it'd be worth your money."

Austin walked towards a low wall and sat down on it. "I'm just under so much pressure right now, I'm overtired, my head hurts, and Trish and Dez screaming at each other makes me feel even worse." He looked at me. "You know I'm not usually like this."

"I know," I replied softly. "Besides, I'm actually glad you yelled at them."

"Um, why?"

"Because I think you finally knocked some sense into them," I answered.

"God, I hope so," he said.

"I gave them something to think about too."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Just that they need to get their shit straight because you need our support right now." I kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his hands in mine. He looked up at me through his eyelashes. "I know you may not feel like they care, but trust me when I say they do, Austin. They really do. If they didn't, they wouldn't be here. We're behind you every step of the way. Ever since you played the drums with corndogs at my dad's store four years ago."

He smiled his first real smile since the incident.

"There's a smile!" I grinned.

"Thanks, Ally. You're the best," he smiled.

"I try," I giggled, crossing my eyes and sticking out my tongue like he did at breakfast that one time.

He shook his head, chuckling.

"Feel a bit better?" I asked.

He nodded. "Much."

"Good." I stood up and thought for a second. "You know, I should be a therapist instead, not a songwriter."

"No!" Austin yelled, pulling me onto his lap and throwing his arms around me, pulling me flush to his chest. "You're not going anywhere. You're mine and mine only!"

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "I was just kidding, you pancake lover, you."

He gave me a quick kiss before letting me stand up. "C'mon Ally dearest," he bent down to my stomach, "and baby dearest. Time to rehearse again!"

I grinned, glad he was back to normal, but I could still he was upset in his eyes. We walked back towards the auditorium.

When we got to the door, I rubbed Austin's arm. "Deep breath."

He did just that. "Okay, I'm fine. Let's go."

As soon as we were about to step into the building, he stopped and turned around. "Nope, I can't do it. I'll yell again."

"Austin," I said, grabbing his arm. "You'll be fine. Come on."

He sighed and reluctantly let me pull him into the building, where Trish and Dez were waiting.

They ran over. "We're really sorry, Austin, we were totally inconsiderate," Trish said. She elbowed Dez in the ribs.

"Uh, yeah, we didn't mean to interrupt your rehearsal, or any of the other ones. We do care about your career, man, and we're sorry if we don't seem like we do," Dez said.

"We're going to try and get along better," Trish finished.

Austin nodded. "I'm sorry too, for shouting at you guys. I'm just not in a good mood at all today."

"No, you were right. It's our fault," Trish said.

I smiled at the two gratefully. I'm glad they were making amends.

"Group hug?" Dez asked hopefully.

Austin grinned. "Duh!" he exclaimed, pulling us all into a big hug.

We pulled away a few seconds later just as the band came back out. "You ready, Austin?"

He nodded and jumped on stage before grabbing the microphone. "Yeah, I'm ready. Hit it!"

_It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
Another moment passing by  
(Up up up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now or never  
Nobody's going home tonight  
(Up up up all night)_

_Katy Perry's on replay_  
_She's on replay_  
_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_  
_People going all the way_  
_Yeah, all the way_  
_I'm still wide awake_

_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And jump around until we see the sun_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_  
_Hold on to the feeling_  
_And don't let it go_  
_'Cause we got the floor now_  
_Get out of control_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And do it all with you_  
_Up, up, up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_

_Don't even care about the table breaking_  
_We only wanna have a laugh_  
_(Up up up all night)_  
_I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing_  
_I hope she'll wanna kiss me back_  
_(Up up up all night)_

_Katy Perry's on replay_  
_She's on replay_  
_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_  
_People going all the way_  
_Yeah, all the way_  
_I'm still wide awake_

_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And jump around until we see the sun_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_  
_Hold on to the feeling_  
_And don't let it go_  
_'Cause we got the floor now_  
_Get out of control_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And do it all with you_  
_Up, up, up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_

_Katy Perry's on replay_  
_(Up all night)_  
_She's on replay_  
_(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_  
_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_  
_(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_  
_Up all night, up all night_  
_(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_

_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And jump around until we see the sun_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And find a girl and tell her she's the one (she's the one)_  
_Hold on to the feeling_  
_And don't let it go_  
_'Cause we got the floor now_  
_Get out of control_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And do it all with you (do it all with you)_  
_Up, up, up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_

I grinned while the three of us clapped. "Great job, babe!"

Austin smiled. "Thanks!"

The rest of the day was filled with Austin singing his heart out, and Dez and Trish even managed to stay quiet for the remainder of the rehearsal, so Austin finished everything. All in all, it was a good finish to the complicated day.

* * *

**A/N: That's that! :) Hope you enjoyed it, I actually really loved this chapter. I wanted to show a side of Austin we don't really get to see on the show, or in most stories where he's the calm one :P So anyways, review! **

**Oh, and guess what? I'm in a great mood today, so I'm feeling generous! If I get at least 20 reviews on this chapter, I'll update TWICE this weekend! :) How does that sound!? But it's got to be at least 20 reviews! :)**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	7. Sunburns & Shopping

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! I think I got thirty, if not, close, so thank you sooo much! :) Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own A&A. or the song 'Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield. If you haven't heard that song, go listen to it, it's AMAZING! :)**

* * *

Ally POV

"Why is it so hot out?" I exclaimed as Austin and I had just got home from eating lunch with Dez & Trish.

"It's Miami," Austin said, then did a double take at the driveway and groaned. "Shit, I ran over the garbage can."

"Smooth move," I said as he walked over to try and fix it. I got an idea and slowly walked over to the hose on the side of the house, turning the handle.

I snuck up behind Austin, who was too busy fixing the garbage can to notice, and squeezed the nozzle, soaking him.

He yelled in surprise. "Jesus!"

I burst into laughter as he turned around and glared at me, soaked from head to toe. "It's not funny! What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh, believe me, it's funny," I giggled. "And I figured you'd be hot too."

He smirked. "Okay then." He held his arms out and walked towards me. "How about a biiiiig hug from your loving boyfriend?"

My eyes widened and I stepped back. "Don't. You. Effing. Dare."

"Don't I dare do what?"

"I may be two and a half months pregnant, but I can still sprint like a pro!" I yelled over my shoulder as I took off around the side of the house.

Austin and I both ran track in high school, but he was a tiny bit faster than me and managed to catch me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and spun me around, my legs still running in mid air.

"Austin!" I shrieked.

He set me down and hugged me close.

"You're so cold!" I yelled as I tried to break loose from his hold, but he had his arms all the way around me.

He finally let go and grinned. "Now I feel much better, thank you."

I glared at him as he walked into the house. I decided to dry off on the deck, so I walked over to it and sprawled out.

My relax time was short lived when it suddenly became dark a few minutes later. I opened my eyes to find Austin over my face, blocking the sun.

"Hey tomato, how's the sun?" he grinned.

"Tomato? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

He handed me his phone, which had a mirror app on it. As soon as I saw myself, I screamed.

I was, and I shit you not, as red as a tomato.

Austin laughed. "Why wouldn't you come inside?"

"Because I've only been out here for a few minutes! This sunburn isn't even possible!"

"A few minutes? Ally, you've been out here for two hours," he replied.

"What?" I yelled, jumping up, which was a bad idea as I winced in pain. "Ow, my skin, my skin!"

He nodded. "Yeah. Better come inside now."

"No shit," I grumbled, walking past him as stiff as a board with him following behind me. When we got inside, Austin went to the cupboard in the kitchen.

"Here's the Aloe Vera gel," he said, handing me the bottle.

I took it and started towards the bathroom. "I'm bathing in this."

"You won't have enough."

"It's better than nothing!" I called over my shoulder.

After I had bathed in Aloe Vera, which took me an hour, because it felt sooo good on my burn, I wrapped myself in a towel and headed to the bedroom, where Austin was lying on the bed, strumming his guitar.

As soon as he saw me, he burst out laughing. "It looks even worse than before!"

"Shut up, it's not my fault I burn and you don't!" I exclaimed.

He tilted his head to the side. "You know, I think it's the white towel that's making you look so dark. Try taking it off, maybe that will help."

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Yeah, help you."

He grinned. "It was worth a shot."

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes, heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Austin asked.

"To change in the bathroom," I said over my shoulder.

"I've seen it all before, Ally!" he yelled as I shut the door.

"Don't care!" I said back.

I quickly changed into spandex shorts, a purple tank top, and threw my hair in a bun before walking back out.

I walked over to the mirror and stared at my stomach for a few seconds before lifting my shirt up and sticking my stomach out.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Austin asked as I turned sideways and did the same thing.

"Be honest. Am I getting bigger?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't notice a difference, but you're only just about three months along, Ally."

"Yeah, but you'd think_ something_ would be showing by now. I don't even have a baby bump yet," I replied.

He shrugged. "I read somewhere that most women don't start showing with their first baby until the fourth or fifth month. Especially if they're tiny and slim, which," he waved his hands over me, "You are."

"You do know something about pregnancy!" I exclaimed happily. "I'm so proud of you, babe!"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

I turned to look at the mirror again. "Well, shouldn't be long then before I'm showing." I walked to the door. "I'm going to make the grocery list."

I walked downstairs and rummaged through the cupboards. I could hear Austin playing Gangnam Style, causing me to grin.

"Pickles are a definite yes," I mumbled as I wrote stuff down. "Guess I better get pancake mix too, or Austin will have a cow."

After I made the list, which took me twenty minutes, I read it over to myself. "Bread, milk, strawberries, carrots, lettuce, pancake mix, pickles, raspberries, cucumbers, popcorn- Oh, for the love of pickles!" I exclaimed as I glanced up casually, only to find Austin in the middle of the kitchen with his headphones in, shuffling on the spot.

"Austin!" I yelled.

"Ooonce, Ooonce, Ooonce," he said over and over again with every shuffle, causing me to stifle a laugh.

"Hey!" I yelled again.

He heard me this time and took his headphones out. "What tomato?"

"Okay, we get it, I'm burnt to a crisp, no need to advertise," I told him. "Anyways, where did you come from?"

"Upstairs. Duh."

"Well, I know that, but I didn't even here you come down," I replied.

"Simple solution: I'm sly," he grinned.

I shook my head. "Whatever, I'll read you the list." I read it over again, and when I finished, Austin was dancing around the room with his headphones in again.

I walked over to him and plucked them out of his ears. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't even listen to a word I said!"

"Yes, I did!" he protested. "You said we need ice cream, candy, chocolate, gum, cake, pizza, donuts, French fries, and pancake mix. See?"

I brushed past him. "Of course you hear the pancake mix part right."

"Why do I even have to come?" he asked.

"So you can pick out your pancake mix."

"Oh right, because you don't get the good kind."

"Well, according to you, I never do, because you change kinds every time we get new pancake mix," I told him.

"Exactly!" he said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"I ain't no fake Houdini; I'll put a spell on you. I'm something like a genie, girl I'll make your wish come true!" Austin sang behind me as we walked to the vehicle.

We jumped in, Austin still listening to music. I reached over and yanked the headphones out.

"Ally," he whined. "That was my jam."

"Listen to the radio if you're going to listen to music, otherwise you'll get us in an accident," I scolded, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Paranoid," he said.

"Shut up."

"Oh great, your hormones are kicking in. I'm so not prepared."

"I said shut up."

"Oh no," he said. "I should have read about this earlier."

"Austin!"

Silence.

"Much better," I grinned. He drove out of the garage and towards the supermarket.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Austin flipped the radio on, and our favourite song Between the Raindrops happened to be playing.

"Yay!" I clapped happily. Austin and I always sang to this song together. It was our song.

_Look around  
There's no one but you and me  
Right here and now  
The way it was meant to be  
There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright_

_Walking between the raindrops_  
_Riding the aftershock beside you_  
_Off into the sunset_  
_Living like there's nothing left to lose_  
_Chasing after gold mines_  
_Crossing the fine lines we knew_  
_Hold on and take a breath_  
_I'll be here every step_  
_Walking between the raindrops with you_

_Take me now_  
_The world's such a crazy place_  
_When the walls come down_  
_You'll know I'm here to stay_  
_There's nothing I would change_  
_Knowing that together everything that's in our way_  
_We're better than alright_

_Walking between the raindrops_  
_Riding the aftershock beside you_  
_Off into the sunset_  
_Living like there's nothing left to lose_  
_Chasing after gold mines_  
_Crossing the fine lines we knew_  
_Hold on and take a breath_  
_I'll be here every step_  
W_alking between the raindrops with you_

_There's a smile on my face_  
_Knowing that together everything that's in our way_  
_We're better than alright_

_Walking between the raindrops_  
_Riding the aftershock beside you_  
_Off into the sunset_  
_Living like there's nothing left to lose_  
_Chasing after gold mines_  
_Crossing the fine lines we knew_  
_Hold on and take a breath_  
_I'll be here every step_  
_Walking between the raindrops with you_  
_Between the raindrops with you_  
_Between the raindrops with you_

_Between the raindrops with you_

"We nailed it, as usual!" Austin grinned as he fist bumped with me.

"Duh!" I laughed.

We reached the supermarket and got out of the vehicle, heading towards the doors.

"Oh, guess what?" Austin asked me as we grabbed a cart and walked through the aisles.

"What?"

"Dez somehow managed to score tickets to the Maroon 5 concert!" he said happily.

"How?!" I said as I grabbed the bread. "They sold out in five minutes!"

He shrugged. "Who knows, but he got four tickets, so we can all go!"

"Awesome!" I squealed. "When is it again?"

"Tuesday."

My heart dropped. "This Tuesday?"

He nodded.

"I can't," I sighed. "I work."

"Can't you take it off, or get someone to trade shifts with you?" Austin complained as he grabbed the strawberries and the rest of the vegetables.

I shook my head. "Everyone is gone that's not already working."

"Even Gina?"

"She's in Texas for a few weeks," I answered.

"Ally, it's Maroon 5! This is one of the only times you'll be able to go out before you have to start taking it easy!" Austin exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll try to take it off, but no promises," I said.

"Good enough for me."

We finished shopping, paid, and went back to the vehicle. I grabbed the pickle jar when we got in the SUV, and Austin gave me a weird look.

"Can't you wait until we get home?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm starving." I paused. "Which reminds me, I want those strawberries too."

Austin made a face as I reached behind me and rummaged for them. "Gross, strawberries and pickles together?"

I stared at him. "Um, yep."

"That's so gross," he muttered as he pulled out of the parking lot with me chowing down on the food.

"Hey, you're not pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Damn, now I gotta deal with hormones and cravings at once!" he complained.

"Austin Monica Moon!" I warned with a mouthful of pickles.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I'm shutting up."

* * *

**A/N: This was kind of a filler, but hope you still liked it! :) And the cravings and hormones begin! :) Next update will be sometime tomorrow most likely, i'll try my best, but im stacked with homework! But i'll try! Review review review! At least 15 for next update!**

**Joelle xx**


	8. Mood Swings & Cravings

**A/N: As promised, I said I'd update twice this weekend! Thanks for the reviews on the other chapter! :) Glad you guys found it funny!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A. Sorry for mistakes! I rushed while writing this, and did it off the top of my head haha**

* * *

Ally POV

"Austin! Hey, don't ignore me!"

I heard a frustrated sigh from the living room. "I'm not ignoring you, you didn't give me time to answer you the first time, Ally. What do you want? I'm rehearsing this song."

I walked into the room. "I'm mad at you."

"What did I do?" he exclaimed.

"You didn't even say you loved me when you left for your show today," I pouted.

"That's why you're mad at me?"

"Yes." I walked over to him and sat on his lap, hugging him around the neck. "But it's okay, I know you love me."

"Ally, you just said-"

"I know what I said!" I screeched. "Jeez, stop making me upset!"

"I didn't make you-"

I huffed and climbed off his lap. "Don't test me, Moon."

"I'm not!" He set his guitar down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ally, go to bed, it's midnight."

I shook my head. "I'm not tired."

"I don't care, you need your sleep." He muttered something else, and I heard the word, "Hormones."

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Nothing!" he told me happily.

I glared at him, and then burst into tears.

"Whoa, whoa Ally, what's wrong?!" Austin said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I pushed him off. "Get off me."

"Are you just going to sit here and cry then?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said, sitting down on the floor.

He looked down at me. "Why are you crying anyways?"

"Because I'm so tired!" I cried. "But I can't sleep!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not tired enough to sleep, that's why," I replied.

He shook his head and walked past me into the kitchen. "Oh, for god's sakes."

"Those aren't good words to say," I called after him. "Stop saying shit like that!"

"You just swore yourself, genius," he said. I heard him rummaging in the cupboard.

"No, I didn't, what are you talking about?"

'Nevermind," he shouted.

I stared at a spot on the wall and burst into giggles. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, still laughing.

Austin was just closing the cupboard when I walked up to him. "Oh, so now you're happy again?"

"Am I making you mad?" I giggled.

He sighed. "Not really."

"Positive?"

"I'll deal with it," he told me.

I stop smiling and backed away from him. "Oh, so now you're going to just deal with me? That's all you have to do, is _deal _with me. That makes me feel so fricken loved, Austin!" I started crying again and walked upstairs to the bedroom. I walked in and slammed the door, making the house shake.

"He's such a jerk," I muttered to myself as I changed into pyjama shorts and a tank top. "No one loves me." I crawled onto the bed. "Ally's just a crazy pregnant girl, so let's just deal with her." I threw the blankets over my head. "Well, they can all eat my shorts and suck an egg." I sighed. "My head hurts. I'm hungry too."

About five minutes later, I heard the door open slowly. "Ally?"

"I'm sorry, there's no Ally here," I replied from under the covers. "She went to crazy town, and she'll be back in about six months when she pushes this baby out, so please, come back never. Thank you for calling!"

I heard Austin sigh. "Ally, you're making it hard for me to keep my patience in check."

"There's. No. Ally. Here. So go home."

I heard footsteps on the floor and felt pressure beside me as he sat down beside me. "I am home."

"Then go suck an egg. Or eat my shorts."

"What kind of logic is that?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Ally, please take the covers off of your head so I can see your face," he said.

I sighed and pulled them down slowly, so he could just see my eyes. He smiled. "I meant your whole face, you goof."

I reluctantly pulled the covers down to my neck.

"See? That's much better," he grinned. "Now, when I said I had to deal with you, I didn't mean it like that."

"It didn't sound like it," I mumbled.

"Hey, look at me," he said softly. I averted my eyes to his. "Ally, you know I love you to death. More than I love my job. This is just really new to me, okay? I meant I could deal with your mood swings, which you've been having for the past month."

"Has it really already been a month?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you're three and a half months along now."

I was quiet for a second with wide eyes before I screeched, "Holy shit!"

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed. "You'll wake up the dead people!"

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I thought I was only two and a half months!"

"No, you were two and a half months a month ago," he chuckled. "Someone's not keeping track."

"Well, can you blame me?" I told him.

"Uh, nope."

"Exactly." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Night, Als." Austin changed and slipped in beside me.

* * *

"Psst, Austin." I poked his side.

He rolled over and groaned.

"Austin."

"Hmm."

"Austin."

"What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Austin."

"I said what?"

"Austin."

"Ally, knock it off. What do you want?"

I poked his side again. "Austin."

"What?" he whisper-shouted.

"Wake up."

"I am awake!" he said, sitting up. "What do you want, Ally? It's," he grabbed his phone on the bedside table and tapped it. "Three in the morning!"

"I'm hungry," I told him.

He sighed. "Then go get something to eat downstairs."

"But I want pickles and ice cream, and we're all out of pickles and ice cream."

He rubbed his eyes. "I just bought you pickles and ice cream yesterday!"

"Yeah, I ate it all. I want more."

"Fine, I'll get you some in the morning. At a decent time, when people are supposed to be awake," he told me as he flopped back down and curled into the covers. "Goodnight. Or should I say, good morning."

I rolled my eyes and jumped onto his stomach, causing him to yelp. "Ow, Ally!"

"I want the pickles and ice cream now!" I whined as I sat on him.

"Now?" he repeated. "Ally. It's three in the _morning._"

"Your point?"

He sighed. "Can't you just wait until later? I'm tired," he complained.

I shook my head. "Austin, please."

He groaned in frustration and pushed me off of him so he could get up. He got out of bed and grumbled, "You're so damn lucky I love you."

"Thanks babe!" I said happily.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he grabbed a sweater and slipped out of the room.

I heard a bang, followed by a "God Dammit, what the hell is my guitar doing in the middle of the kitchen floor?!"

I giggled. That damn guitar.

* * *

About half an hour later, I was woken by the sound of Austin coming back into the house. "Ally, come get your pickles and ice cream, which your boyfriend so lovingly went and bought for you at-" he yelled from downstairs, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, at three in the morning!" I shouted as I got out of bed. "Jeez, you're like a broken record!"

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Austin was unpacking my food.

"Awe, you're so sweet," I said cheerfully as I grabbed the pickles and ice cream. "I love you!"

"Love you too," he grumbled.

"Aw, don't be a grouch," I told him.

"I'll be a grouch all I want, I'm tired," he told me.

I shrugged and sat down at the table and opened the chocolate ice cream and pickle jar. I dipped a pickle in the ice cream pail and ate it.

"That is _so _disgusting," Austin told me. "How can you find that appetizing?"

"I'm pregnant, I find everything appetizing!" I exclaimed as I dipped another pickle in the ice cream. "Mmmm, so good."

He shook his head. "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight!" I called after him.

"More like good morning!" he said over his shoulder.

"Again with the broken record thing!"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I laughed while writing it! :) Hope you guys laughed or smiled while you read it too! Please review, at least 12 before the next chapter!**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	9. Meeting Quinn & Sheridan

**A/N: Over 100 reviews on like, six chapters! AAAHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH, IT MEANS ALOT YOU GUYS, HONESTLY! :D :D You keep me going! :D :D :D **

**This chapter is long, but enjoy haha! i rushed it, so sorry for mistakes, if there are any.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A. Anyone super uber excited for season 2?! :D I AM!**

* * *

Ally POV

"I'm hungry," I whined as Austin drove us home from one of his shows.

"Big surprise there," he replied.

"Shut up," I told him.

"Gladly."

We drove in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up. "I'm still hungry."

He sighed. "Yes, Als, I know." He reached behind him and pulled out a jar of pickles and then a jar of peanut butter, which I had been craving lately. "Here."

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily as I took them. "Wait, why did you have these in here?"

He shrugged. "Thought they'd come in handy. Which I was right. Besides, it saves me the trip of going to the store for you all the time. Do you know how many times I've gone lately?"

"Twenty?" I guessed.

"Yeah, somewhere around there," he said.

I was now three and a half months pregnant, and had finally gotten over the worst of my mood swings, much to my boyfriend's happiness, but I still craved random food combinations, obviously. I even had a baby bump now!

A thought suddenly struck me. "Oh, let's play a game!"

"Like what?" Austin chuckled. "I'm driving. I don't think Scrabble would go over very well, unless you count scrabbling a whole bunch of vehicles together when we crash."

"Drama queen," I rolled my eyes.

"That's king, thank you very much. And I am not."

"Whatever, I meant a game that just involves talking. Kind of like a quiz," I said.

"Ugh, I hate quizzes. It sounds like school." He said the word school like it was a disease.

"You don't go to school," I pointed out.

"I know, but still."

"Now, this game is to test your knowledge on babies!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, why can't you be asked questions too?" Austin protested as he turned a corner.

"Because I actually know things about pregnancy, and you don't?" I told him sarcastically.

"I do so!"

I turned in my seat to face him, even though he had to keep his eyes on the road. "Oh yeah? Okay, let's start. What's that thing called that's attached to me and the baby, which the doctor cuts after the baby is out?"

"Pfft, easy. It's a…uh, hold on…Um, I got this, it's just hard to think when I'm focusing on the road," he started.

"Uh huh," I smirked.

"I know this one. Just a sec…oh, I know! It's an ecological rope!" He leaned back in his seat all cool. "See? I know things."

"Really? Hmm, because last time I checked, it was called an umbilical cord." I raised an eyebrow.

Austin hit the steering wheel. "Shit! That was my next guess, I swear!"

"Sure it was. Okay, game over, this will get no where," I told him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine by me."

We drove a bit longer before I thought of another thing. "We should go to Britney's now while we're close. We're only a few minutes away."

Austin paled. "Britney's? As in Britney's Babies?"

"No, Britney Spears."

"Oh," he said. "Awesome!"

I whacked him upside the head. "You idiot! Yes, Britney's Babies!"

"Ow!" he shrieked. "I thought you were done with your hormones!"

"That doesn't mean I still can't hit you when you say something stupid!"

"Well, next time, can you hold in your smack or punch until I'm finished driving?" he exclaimed. "Why do we have to go to Britney's now?"

"Because you don't know anything, so we need books ASAP," I answered. "You didn't even know what the thing is called that's attached to me and the baby." I looked at him. I was testing him again, to see if he could get it right this time.

"I did so! I said it was a biological string!" he protested. Nope, still an idiot. God, I swear he's got the shittiest memory ever.

"Okay, one: that's not what it is. Two: you didn't call it that the first time; you called it an ecological rope, and three: it's a fricken umbilical cord, you dork!" I exclaimed.

"Right, I forgot," he said sheepishly. "Don't be so harsh, Ally. Deep breaths."

"Don't tell me what to do," I warned.

"Yeah, because that went over _so _well last time," he shot back.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Austin, just pull into Britney's when you come up to it please."

"Alright, fine," he groaned.

He pulled into the parking lot of the baby store and we hopped out. Once we got inside, people immediately stared at Austin. "Oh joy."

"Come on, famous boy, we've got book shopping to do," I whispered to him as I pulled him to the book aisle. While I dragged him there, we got stares. Me, at my stomach. Him, because he's Austin Moon. Oh, and probably the fact that he got his 19 year old girlfriend pregnant. I wish people would just mind their damn business.

I grabbed a book when we arrived and handed it to Austin. "This one looks good for you." It read "Pregnancies for Dummies: Boy's Guide to Their Pregnant Girlfriends."

"Ha ha, very funny," he told me as I erupted into laughter.

I turned to the shelf again, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Austin toss the book into the cart. I inwardly grinned.

After a few minutes of looking, I heard a scream.

I turned to my boyfriend, who was beside me flipping through a huge baby book. "Seriously, Austin? What, did you drop a book on your foot?"

"That wasn't me," he replied. "And no, I'm not that stupid." As soon as he said stupid, he dropped the book he was holding on his foot.

"Not stupid, hey?" I smirked while he shrieked in pain.

I heard the scream again, and we both looked at the end of the aisle and saw a little boy who looked about five years old with his mother, who was holding another baby in her arms.

"Mommy, I want that toy!" the little boy yelled, stomping his foot.

"Tyler, stop it, you're making a scene. You have enough toys at home, now if you don't stop crying, we're going home right now," his mother replied firmly, grabbing his hand.

"No! I want that one!" Tyler screeched, flopping down onto the floor and bursting into tears.

"Oh, for goodness sakes," his mother said tiredly as she set her baby down in the stroller and pulled Tyler up from the ground, holding his kicking form as they walked away, his screams fading.

"Jesus," Austin muttered. "I feel bad for that mom."

"I hope our kid isn't like that," I thought out loud nervously. "I mean, that mom looked at least forty and was having trouble, and we're 19!"

"Ally, every kid is different," he told me gently. "Relax; you haven't even had the baby yet."

I sighed. "I guess so."

We finished with the books and decided to look around to pass the time. We had nothing else to do.

"Oh my god, look, babe!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to a crate full of stuffed baby ducks. "They're so cute!"

Austin chuckled as I picked one up. It quacked. "It even quacks!"

"Ally, don't get carried away, you'll want to buy everything in the store," my boyfriend told me. "Remember at Clementine's?"

Oh yes, I remember. Trish and I had dragged Austin and Dez dress shopping for our prom, back when we were 17 to Clementine's, a fancy dress boutique in the Mall of Miami. Let's just say, I blew A LOT of money in there.

I waved my hand. "No, I won't, I'll be fi- oh my gosh, that teddy bear is huge! I want it, I want it!" I ran over to the bear.

"Ally, what did I just say?" Austin warned.

"Right, sorry." I took a deep breath. "I'm okay."

He grinned. "Good. I think I saw another good book back in the book aisle, so I'll be right back, okay? Don't. Go. Crazy."

I nodded and he left.

I looked around for a bit in the section before I heard a quack, followed by a, "Sweetie, you can't take that."

I turned around to see a little girl holding one of the quacking ducks I had before, and another girl, who looked around my age, maybe younger.

The older girl had long, bleach blonde hair that was in a high ponytail and straight bangs. He outfit was a hot pink sundress, black fishnet leggings, combat boots, and black fishnet wrist gloves with the finger tips cut off.

She had glittery eye shadow, black eye liner that made her bright blue eyes pop, a hoop in one side of her nose, piercings up one ear and a bar through the top. Bottom line: punk rock chic. She kind of reminded me of Rydel Lynch, minus the piercings.

She saw me staring and gave me a small smile. "She loves her toys."

I smiled. "She's adorable." The little girl was wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt, and her blonde hair was in two small pigtails.

"Thanks," the girl said. "I'm Quinn." She picked up the baby. "And this is Sheridan."

Sheridan gave me a small wave before burying her face in Quinn's neck.

"Sorry, she's pretty shy," Quinn said.

I waved at Sheridan. "No problem. I'm Ally," I introduced myself.

"Wait a second. Ally, Ally, Ally," Quinn trailed off in thought, and then snapped her fingers with her free hand. "Got it. You're Austin Moon's girlfriend, right? Ally Dawson?"

"Yeah, that's me," I said.

"I thought you looked familiar," Quinn grinned. "Your songs that you write for him are really good!"

"Oh, thanks!" I smiled. "Yeah, Austin's around here somewhere. So, is Sheridan your little sister?"

"Oh no," Quinn laughed. "She's my two year old daughter."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it; I get it all the time. It's fine, honestly. I'm a teen mom, so I'm used to it," she replied.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you now?" I asked.

"17."

"Oh boy," I exhaled. "I thought I was young now."

"Be happy you didn't get pregnant at 15," Quinn told me, shifting Sheridan in her arms. "It's a lot of work. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Sheridan to death, but it ruins your teenage years."

I nodded. "Well, I'm 19 and pregnant, but that's still young."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost four months," I answered.

"Well, 19 is better than 15, but yeah, I'm not going to lie to you, it doesn't get easier," Quinn said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. I'm so scared," I admitted.

"You'll be okay in the end, trust me. It will be really hard, especially at such a young age, but once you see your baby for the first time," Quinn kissed Sheridan's forehead, "You'll love him or her. You just get this motherly bond."

I nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

"Als, if I come around this corner and see you holding more than five things in your hands- Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" Austin said as he came around the corner and saw Quinn and Sheridan.

I shook my head. "No. Austin, this is Quinn and her daughter Sheridan; Quinn, this is Austin."

Quinn smiled and shook Austin's hand with her free one. "I know who you are, I'm a huge fan."

"Really?" Austin said happily.

"Oh, definitely," she said. "It's great to meet you."

"Likewise," he said. "So, this is your daughter?"

Quinn nodded. "Teen mom. I had her when I was 15, and she's two now." Austin's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. Ugh, Sher, when did you get so heavy?" she groaned as she set Sheridan down, who immediately tottered over to Austin on her little legs, grabbing his leg.

Quinn looked genuinely shocked. "What the hell? You're the first person she's ever willingly gone up to before. She must really like you."

Sheridan screeched again happily from Austin's leg.

"She wants you to pick her up," Quinn said apologetically.

My boyfriend shrugged and scooped her up in his arms. Sheridan sucked her thumb and glanced around with her head on Austin's shoulder.

I smiled. "I need a camera right now. This is definitely an 'Awe' moment."

"So, what brings the two most famous teenagers in the nation to Britney's?" Quinn asked.

"Shopping for baby books," Austin replied. "Ally seems to think we need them now."

"Yeah, because he doesn't know anything about pregnancy. He called an umbilical cord an ecological rope, and then two minutes later, he called it a biological string," I explained.

"Do we really need to advertise?" Austin sighed, bumping my hip with his since his arms were preoccupied with Sheridan.

Quinn stared at him and then burst out laughing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, but that is so funny! That's even worse than Sheridan's dad."

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Yep. But he's not around anymore. He left two months into my pregnancy. He still pays child support, but Sher only sees him a few times a year."

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

She shrugged. "It is what it is, but I wish for my daughter's sake that he was around a lot more. She needs her dad in her life, not just her mom."

I nodded in understanding. Quinn glanced at her watch.

"Crap, sorry to be rude, but I've got to get Sheridan to a doctor's appointment," she said.

"No worries," I told her. "We've got to get going too."

Quinn grabbed my wrist and pulled out a pen from her bag. She wrote something down. "My cell number. Maybe we can go out for lunch sometime soon and talk more."

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "I'll be sure to call or text."

"Sounds great," she said. "Come on, Sher Bear, time to go." She slid her hands onto her daughter's hips, ready to pull her out of Austin's arms.

Sheridan whimpered and clung to Austin tighter. Man, she really likes him.

Sheridan shook her head.

After a few seconds, Quinn finally managed to free her daughter, who had now started crying. "I know, I know, baby, we can see Austin and Ally another time." She shot us an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Austin waved it off.

"It was great meeting you guys," she said. "Don't hesitate to call for anything. I may not be an expert, but I've done it once before."

I smiled. "Believe me, we won't."

With one last wave, Quinn and Sheridan left around the corner.

"Jesus, 15 years old," Austin said. "You have to admire her though."

"Yeah, I do and I barely know her."

"Hey, you know who she reminds me of?" Austin asked as he walked towards the checkout with the cart.

"Who?"

"Rydel Lynch, minus the piercings."

"Oh my god, I know, right?!" I exclaimed. "That's what I thought too!'

"She's honestly, like, the spitting image of her. Same style, too."

I nodded and we checked out quickly, all the while people asking Austin for his autograph and getting pictures with him. It took us twenty minutes to buy the books.

When we got back to the vehicle, he sighed with relief.

"What?" I laughed as I tapped Quinn's number into my phone.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my fans and everything, and love talking to them, but I need my space sometimes."

"You're Austin Moon. You're more popular than Justin Bieber," I told him. "Part of being a rock star."

Austin started the vehicle and drove off. "Yeah, I know. Wish they'd save it for meet and greets though. Couldn't they see I was a little busy?"

I shrugged and put my phone away. "We have lots of reading to do."

"How many books did we buy?"

"Eight," I replied. "And they're big."

"Ah, shit."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kind of a filler, but I hope you liked it anyways! At least 15 reviews for the next chapter! :) Like the whole Rydel Lynch thing? I love her :) Quinn's look was partly inspired by her, but I made Quinn a little more 'rockish," haha**

**I'm not trying to promote teen pregnancy, but i had to make Quinn a teen mom for the sake of the chapter**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	10. Austin Booked Me An Ultrasound?

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait, I usually update during the day on a Saturday, but it is now one in the morning on Sunday where I live, so I'm a little late! Sorry about that! Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. 24! YAY! :D**

**I just realized... I just like, dropped the whole Maroon 5 concert thing and never had them mention it again... haha, oopsie! Let's just say they ended up going to the concert and had a great time! :)**

**Now, I don't know really anything about ultrasounds. Well, that's a lie, I just know the basics of them, just from what I've seen on TV and in movies, so bare with me for this chapter! :) You get the general idea haha **

**Enjoy, and sorry for mistakes. Cut me some slack, its one AM and I'm exhausted haha but I just had to update for you lovely people because I love every single one of you! :) And someone reviewed as a guest and was practically begging, so I couldn't resist haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

* * *

Ally POV

"Come down, babe!" Austin yelled up the stairs. I could tell he was getting frustrated. "They aren't going to hurt you!'

"I can't," I called back from the bedroom. "You know I don't like doctors!"

"Ally," Austin sighed. "Please come down. It's just an ultrasound."

I huffed. "They'll be feeling me up all over; do you know how creepy that is? Plus, what if they hurt the baby?"

"They're doctors, for god's sakes, they won't hurt the baby or you. And they aren't feeling you up, they're checking to make sure you're okay! Now if you're not down in two minutes, I'm coming to carry you down," Austin said.

Austin had been trying for the past ten minutes to get me to come downstairs for my ultrasound appointment that he had decided to book behind my back, but I wouldn't budge. I'd never liked doctors because they just freaked me out.

I walked over to the dresser, fiddling with my necklaces. "You won't!" I replied.

A few seconds later, I felt arms wind around my legs and expertly, yet gently, turn me around and throw me over a shoulder. Years of practice.

"Oh, I would," Austin said as he started walking towards the door. I hadn't even heard him come up.

"Austin, put me down! You'll hurt the baby!"

"You're stomach isn't even touching anything. The baby is fine, I've got you around the legs, and stop kicking, Ally, you're going to nail me in the face!" he told me as we started down the stairs.

"Well, from what you're making me do, I hope I do nail you in the face! Hard!" I shot back. "Now put me down right now and let me go back to the bedroom."

"No."

"Austin- Ouch!" I yelped as I hit my head on the top of the doorway as he walked through it and into the kitchen.

"You should have ducked," he 'tsked.'

"We wouldn't have those problems if you'd put me DOWN! NOW!" I shrieked.

"I swear to god, Allyson Grace, if you don't shut up in five seconds, I'm going to flip. My. Shit," he threatened. He opened the passenger door and set me down, closing it and locking it before I could get out.

"Oh, screw him," I muttered to myself as he went around to the driver's side. He got in and locked it quickly again.

"You need to get this over with, Ally," he said as he started the SUV. "We need to check things out with the baby, and we can't do that properly without an ultrasound."

I huffed and looked out the window.

"Oh, don't ignore me now," he said.

"I'm not. But you know how much I hate doctors and you're making me go anyways."

"Well, don't be mad then," he told me. "And you need to go." He took my hand. "You'll be fine; I'll be right there with you."

I glanced at him. Somehow, his words reassured me.

I gave a small smile. "I know."

He grinned and kissed my hands. "Good. Sorry I threw you over my shoulder."

"It's okay, I'm used to it," I giggled.

He chuckled and pulled out of the driveway, taking off for the hospital.

"I can't believe there's only, like, four months left to go. And then, we're parents," I breathed.

"Hard to believe," he replied. "Soon I'll be a dad, and you'll be a mom."

"Mommy and daddy," I smiled.

Austin grinned and pulled into MGH, aka Miami General Hospital.

"Oh shit," I muttered, grabbing a chunk of my hair when Austin parked.

He sighed. "Come on, you're okay."

I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and jumped out, coming around to my side. He opened my door. "It takes twenty minutes tops."

"It has nothing to do with the time!" I snapped as I got out.

He put his arms up in surrender. "I'm trying to help and all I get is a bitchy response. Thanks."

I softened. "I'm sorry, babe, I'm just nervous and stressed out."

We started walking to the entrance. "The doctors won't hurt you, I promise."

I exhaled. "Okay, I trust you."

He smiled. "That's my Als." We walked through the doors and to the elevator. The department where you get ultrasounds was done on the third floor. Don't judge my wording, I have no clue how anything works in hospitals.

We went up to the third floor and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

She looked up. "What can I do for you, Mr. Moon and Miss Dawson?" She looked maybe twenty. I was going to ask how she knew us, but I realized a second later. Cut me some slack, I'm pregnant.

"My girlfriend has an ultrasound appointment for three," Austin told her.

She smiled at him before clicking around on her computer. I glared when she wasn't looking. Stop flirting with my man, woman, or I'll go pickles on your ass.

"Yep, here it is," she said. "I'll call you when the doctor is ready, Ally."

"Thanks," I said curtly. She smiled at me, unaware of my tone, and then gave a huge flirty grin to Austin. One more time, girl, and I mean it.

Austin and I walked over to the chairs in the waiting room and sat down, but I took a second later.

"Oof!" I said as I flopped down. "Ow, my ass."

Austin snorted with laughter, but I glared at him, causing him to stop.

"Ugh, I wish people would stop staring. It's like they've never seen a pregnant teenager before. Okay, technically I'm not a teenager, but I'm close enough and I look like one," I told Austin.

"Ally, did it ever cross your mind that it could be because we're kinda famous?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

He rolled his eyes before gesturing with his eyes to his left. I glanced over and saw a couple of teenage girls giggling at us. I faintly heard them talking about Austin.

"Right," I said. "And because of the fact that you got me pregnant. That could be it too. You never know." I said the last part sarcastically.

"Everyone knows, thanks to that damn article on my website," he muttered.

Dez had managed to remove the article about Austin being a dad from the website, but tons of people had already seen it by the time Dez took it off, and word spread like wildfire. Especially if it's gossip on a popular celebrity, like Austin.

"It's fine," I told him. "People were going to find out anyways."

He sighed and we dropped the subject. After a few more minutes, the receptionist at the desk spoke up.

"Ally Dawson, the doctor is ready for you," she called.

"Oh no," I mumbled, going for a hunk of my hair, but my boyfriend's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"No," he said as we stood up.

"But Austin," I whined.

"Ally, how many times do I have to tell you? You'll be fine!" he said.

"Many."

He rolled his eyes.

"Room 6, you guys," the receptionist said. We walked through the swinging doors to the room.

It was fairly small, with white walls and a light blue ceiling. There was one of those beds that you lie on in hospitals with a big machine and TV screen, and a few chairs.

Austin took a seat in one of the chairs while I sat on the bed.

He noticed my agitation. "Relax."

"Yeah, keep telling me that," I snapped.

The doctor walked in a minute later. It was a lady. She looked nice enough.

"Allyson Dawson?" She asked.

"Yep," I replied.

She shook my hand. "I'm Dr. Stephanie Taylor." She looked at Austin. "You must be the boyfriend. Austin Moon."

"The one and only," he grinned, shaking her hand.

She laughed and turned back to me. "Now, Allyson-"

"Ally," I corrected her.

She smiled. "Ally. You're about 18 weeks along. Are you having any problems or anything that concerns you at all?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Ally," Austin warned. "Stop lying."

"I'm not."

He looked at Dr. Taylor apologetically. "She's scared of doctors, so she's not going to tell you anything. I had to carry her to the vehicle to come here."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

Dr. Taylor smiled understandingly. "I see. Well, honey, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just need you to tell me the truth to make sure nothing is wrong with you or the baby. Okay? The sooner we do this, the sooner you can be out of here."

I glanced at Austin, who gave me an encouraging smile.

"Well," I started slowly. "I get headaches a lot. And I still get morning sickness sometimes. I thought that was supposed to stop by now."

"Headaches are perfectly normal, and the morning sickness is different for every girl. Some stop when they're a month into their pregnancy and don't get it again, some don't get it at all, and others get it daily. It varies for each girl," Dr. Taylor explained.

I nodded. "I get heartburn, too."

"That's also normal."

"Okay, as along as it's nothing bad," I replied.

Dr. Taylor smiled and eased me onto my back slowly.

"God, I'm huge," I said as I observed my stomach when I was on my back.

Dr. Taylor laughed and looked at Austin. "She's a keeper, all right."

Austin smiled. "This isn't the first time she's said that, trust me. Ally, you're not even that big."

"When you're as short and skinny as me, I look big."

Dr. Taylor lifted up my shirt and rubbed the gel stuff for ultrasounds on my stomach.

I giggled. "It's cold!"

"Honestly, Ally?" Austin sighed, putting his head in his hands, causing me to laugh harder. I could see the doctor grinning out of the corner of my eyes.

"What?" I laughed.

"Austin, can you please shut the lights off?" Dr. Taylor asked. He leaned over and flipped the switch. Ha, flip the switch. Turn up the lightning. Get it right; show 'em how it's done. Okay, sorry, I got carried away.

"Thank you kindly. Now, Ally, I need you to relax, alright? I'm going to put this wand thing on your stomach and move it around."

I nodded and she pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the screen turned on. It looked complex.

She gently put the wand on my stomach and moved it around for a bit. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"I hope something isn't wrong," I asked nervously since she was taking a while.

"No, no, everything's fine. I'm just trying to find- Ah! There it is!" the doctor said happily.

Austin stood up and walked over to my side so he could see the screen better. "What is it?"

"Your baby's feet," she smiled. I gasped as I looked closer. I could see little toes.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered in awe. "I see little toes!"

"And there's the head," Dr. Taylor pointed out at the screen.

"Ally," Austin breathed. "That's our little baby."

I turned my head up and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me quickly. "Look, you can see the nose."

I looked back at the screen. "It's so cute!"

"I can't believe that's inside you right now," Austin said. "That's amazing."

My eyes widened. "Is that…?"

"The baby's heart beating?" I nodded, and the doctor smiled. "It sure is."

"Wow," Austin and I breathed.

"Do you guys want to know the sex of your baby?"

I glanced up at Austin. "I think we should keep it a surprise," he said.

I nodded and looked at the doctor. "Surprise it is."

She smiled knowingly. "That's what most people say. Guess you'll have to think of girl and boy names."

"Oh, the naming is going to be the best part," I told her. "I already have lots."

"Oh god," my boyfriend said. "Pickles better not be one of the options."

"It's not! Pancakes better not be one of yours!"

"Damn," he mumbled, causing me and Dr. Taylor to burst out laughing.

She finished up with the ultrasound and asked a few more questions before helping me sit up again. She handed me a pamphlet. "This will help."

"Thanks," I said gratefully as I took it.

"No problem at all. You're free to go now; call me if anything happens or you have any questions. I know it's not easy to have a baby at such a young age. Trust me, I see girls in here all the time, and most of them are much younger than you," she replied.

I nodded and Austin helped pull me off the bed.

Dr. Taylor opened the door. "Come back in two months for a check-up."

"Sounds good. Thanks again," I said. Austin thanked her too. She nodded and walked off.

"You can go wait in the vehicle if you want while I book you an appointment," he said, tossing me the keys.

"Kay," I said. "No flirting with the receptionist. She's got her eyes on you." I made a motion with my two fingers, pointing from my eyes to Austin's, causing him to grin.

"Relax, she's just a fan," he said. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know," I said over my shoulder as I got to the elevator. I stepped in and put my hands on my hips. "It's fun teasing you." With that, the doors closed.

When I walked back into the main lobby, I saw a little boy who looked eight with a stuffed puppy in his arms.

He caught sight of me and tugged on his mother's arm. "Mommy, look, she's going to have a baby, just like you!"

"Sam, shh," his mom said quietly, and then looked at me in apology. "I'm sorry about that. He's just excited he's getting another brother or sister."

"It's not a problem," I assured her.

"Miss, you don't look old enough to have a baby. You look like my sister Olivia's age," the boy, who was apparently named Sam, said as he looked up at me. "She's only 18."

"Sam!" his mother scolded. "Manners!"

"It's alright," I smiled. I leaned down with slight difficulty because of my stomach so I was eye level with Sam. "Yeah, I'm not very old, bud. But sometimes things happen that aren't supposed to yet. But everything turns out okay in the end."

"Oh," he nodded. "Okay, miss!"

I stood up again. "I'm sorry about my son again, he likes to ask questions," his mom said.

"It's fine, really. I'd rather be asked questions than get stared at like I have been," I told her.

She looked at me in sympathy. "You'll be just fine, honey. Trust me."

"Thanks," I gave a small smile.

She patted my shoulder and left with Sam.

"Hey, who was that?" Austin asked as he came up behind me.

"Just a little boy and his mom I met," I said.

He nodded. "Oh, okay. Well, come on, let's go home. I'm exhausted." We walked out of the hospital.

"It's 3:40," I stated, raising an eyebrow.

"I need a power nap if I'm going to make it through my concert tomorrow," he said.

I slapped my forehead. "Your concert! Shit, I completely forgot!"

"Did it slip your mind?" he joked, but I could tell he was a little hurt.

I took his hand. "I'm so sorry, I'll be there, I promise."

He smiled. "It's okay, Ally, you need to rest."

"No, no, I'll be fine. I've made it through the other ones, and I made it through the Maroon 5 concert, so I'll be okay," I promised.

"Whatever floats your boat," he said. "Anyways, I'll make supper when we get home, I'm starving, too."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm supposed to be the one saying that."

We got to the vehicle and Austin unlocked it. "Doesn't mean I still can't," he replied. "Now was that appointment really that bad?"

"No," I muttered.

"Exactly," he grinned. "I knew you'd be fine."

"Oh, shut up," I told him, giving him a little shove. "I still don't like doctors."

He shrugged as he started the vehicle. I looked out the window as he drove out of the parking lot. One part of pre-pregnancy was done.

There was only about a thousand more to go.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :) Yep, yep, I made Ally's middle name Grace haha. Oooh, flirty receptionists?! **

**Who's seen Costumes & Courage yet, or the duet between Austin & Ally? Holy. Crap. Like, OMG, I cried, it was just THAT CUTE! AAAH! :D**

**okay, fangirling done. I won't be able to sleep if I start now haha it just gets me going! :)**

**Review, review, review! At least 15! I'll update ASAP, but this week and coming weekend is going to be hectic, plus I've got a Marianas Trench concert the following weekend after THAT, which I'm super stoked for, so crazy busy! Blah, the life of a teenage girl :p**

**But, I promise I'll try as hard as I can to update for you guys! Love you all!**

**Joelle! xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**

**feel free to follow, you guys can check updates on stories and what i'm up to in general! :)**


	11. Baby Kicks & Krazy Trish

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! :) Enjoy this chapter guys! It's kind of a filler at the beginning haha. sorry for mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A. . .THINGS.**

* * *

Ally POV

I heard the front door open, followed by a slam Sunday morning.

"AAAAHHHH!" Trish screeched as she stormed into the kitchen.

I looked up from my magazine. "Oh, hey Trish. I'm good, thanks, what about you?"

"Yeah, yeah, hi Ally. You're never going to believe what Dez did," she fumed.

I groaned and closed my magazine, throwing it to the side of the table. "I thought you two were finally getting along."

"We were, until he went and crashed my car!" she exclaimed.

My eyes widened. "What?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and your boyfriend was there, too!"

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know! Austin called me and said, and I quote, 'There's a good chance that Dez, kinda, maybe, possibly, sorta, might have, wrecked your car.' So I came here because I need you to drive me," she said.

"You walked from your house?" I asked incredulously. Her house was about a fifteen minute drive from ours.

"No, I took the bus," she explained. "It was awful!"

"Are you sure it wasn't an accident? I can't see Dez doing that on purpose," I told her.

"I'm too pissed off to care!" she yelled.

"Trish, calm down. You'll stress me out, and that's not good for the baby," I told her.

She took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'll stop." She sat there for a few seconds before she shot out of her chair. "Nope, I can't do it. They're both dead. I need an axe." She headed to the door.

"Trish!" I yelled as I got up and walked fast after her, since I couldn't exactly run. "I'm sure it was an accident! Where are they?"

"Dez's."

She got into the passenger seat of my car. I slid in and hit the gas, squealing out of the driveway.

Unfortunately, Dez's house was on the other side of Miami, so it was a fairly long drive. I sped through the traffic because Trish was practically seething in the seat with anger. I don't blame her; it was an expensive car.

Thirty minutes later, we neared Dez's. I saw the boys by Trish's car in the driveway. The back of the car was completely smashed. Austin looked like he was ready to kill Dez. Trish was, too.

"My baby! Oh my god, they're so dead!" she screamed as I moved to park on the side of the boulevard. She was out of the car before I had stopped it completely.

"Jeez, Trish, calm down!" I said as I got out. I couldn't get to her in time, so I yelled, "Austin, grab her!"

He shot forwards as if he was already planning on doing it, and wrapped his arms around Trish, pulling her back just as she was about to lunge at Dez. She may have been out for blood, but Austin was seriously strong.

"You idiot, you totalled my car," Trish screeched at Dez.

He threw his hands up. "It was an accident, Trish, I swear!"

"How the hell is it an accident when you total someone's car?" She struggled against Austin's hold. "Let me go, Austin!"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'P.'

"Austin and I were going to clean it for you, like wash it and everything, and I went to set the bottle of cleaner inside when my elbow hit the gear shift and threw it in reverse. It rolled back into a tree before we could stop it," Dez explained. "I promise you that's what happened. Now please don't kill me!"

"He's being serious, Trish," Austin grunted as she struggled against him even harder. Now he was having trouble holding her back.

I walked over to Trish. "Calm down, please. See? It was an accident."

"I'll pay for everything," Dez promised.

"Today?" Trish glared.

"Yes, I'll go now," he replied.

Trish stared at him before sighing in defeat. "Fine." Austin hesitated for a second before slowly letting go of her. He cautiously lingered by her before she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to jump him, so you can relax. You're freaking Ally out," she told him.

My boyfriend came over to me. "You're not supposed to be driving."

"Why not?"

"Because you might get in an accident and get you and the baby hurt," he replied.

I smiled. "Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine, Austin."

"Come on, you whack-a-doodle, let's go fix my car," Trish said as she grabbed Dez's arm and steered him towards her car. They hopped in and drove off slowly, the back bumper dragging on the ground. Austin and I were alone.

"Let's go home," I said as I started towards my car, but he stopped me.

"I don't want you driving, Ally," he said quietly.

"Austin, I'll be fine. How else is my car going to get home?"

"Trish or Dez can drive it back later when they get back," he answered.

I sighed. "I'll be okay. Don't worry."

He started to protest, but I jumped in my car before he could say anymore. I rolled my window down. "I'll see you at home!"

"Be careful!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, mom."

I started the car, and fully aware that Austin was still watching, I smirked to myself. Time to have a little fun.

I hit the gas and the tires screeched on the spot before I spun out from the curb and flew past him. I glanced in my rear view mirror in time to see Austin throwing his hands up and sprinting to the SUV. I whipped around the corner. I was going to get it later, but he needs to learn to stop freaking out over me. I can take care of myself.

As I drove home, I turned on the radio to keep me company. Gangnam Style was playing.

"Eeeeeh, sexy lady!" I sang along happily. This song just got you so pumped up. After a few seconds, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, almost like butterflies were flying around.

I paused my singing and stopped at a red light. "What the hell?"

The flutters came again, this time a little more forcefully. My eyes widened and I quickly glanced down before looking up again. "Are you trying to kick there, baby?"

In answer, there was another little kick. "Oh yep, you are," I squeaked in surprise. "You like my singing?"

Flutters this time. "I'll take that as a yes."

The light turned green and thankfully I wasn't far from home, so I drove quickly, excited to tell Austin.

The baby didn't kick again by the time I had gotten back. Austin's SUV was already in the driveway. And he was staring out the window when I pulled up. Great. How'd he even get home so fast?

I sighed and got out of my car. I had a big smile on my face as I walked towards the door. Austin was already gone from the window, so I hurried inside before he freaked out.

I met him in the hallway. "Ally! What the hell did I say about driving?" He was MAD.

"Oh, come off it, Austin, I was just having a little fun," I told him, brushing past him.

"You shouldn't be driving like that when you're almost five months pregnant, or any time in general!" He followed me into the kitchen.

"Nothing happened to me. Look, see?" I threw out a bad dance move to prove my point. "As bad as ever!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you _ever_ pull something like that in front of me again…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm grounded, Mom," I snapped. "You'll take away my phone and my TV privileges."

He stared at me before storming out of the room. Presumably to cool off.

I glanced down at my stomach when he was gone. "Guess I'll tell him you kicked later."

I decided to resume reading my magazine, so I sat down at the table.

Ten minutes later, Austin walked in, looking calmer than before. "I'm sorry I lost my cool on you before, Als."

I shrugged. "S'okay."

"No, it's not." He sat down beside me. "I just worry about you a lot."

I sighed and grabbed his hand. "I know, but I'm okay."

He smiled. "I know."

"Sorry I yelled at you, too," I said. "I shouldn't have sped off like that."

"Promise you won't do it again?"

"I promise," I replied.

"Good," he grinned.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," I started. I pushed back my chair and grabbed Austin's hand again before setting it on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Shh, just wait," I told him.

After about five seconds, I felt little flutters again. "Did you feel that?"

Austin's eyes widened and he nodded. "Wha-?"

"It's kicking!" I exclaimed happily. "Well, trying to, but there's definitely flutters."

His face broke into a grin and he put his other hand on my stomach as well. "That's amazing! It's great the baby is moving. When did it first kick?"

"On the way here. I was singing to the radio and I felt flutters at first before one that was a little harder."

Austin smiled. "Baby must love your voice."

I smiled and kissed him quickly. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said, standing up. "Oh, crap, did you call Trish to let her know that I leave next week?"

"Um, no, because this is news to me," I said slowly, standing up to face him.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, did I not remember to mention it to you?"

"No, no you sure didn't," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Where are you going?"

"I have a CD signing in Tampa Bay, two charity concerts in Orlando, one normal concert in Tampa Bay again, a press conference, and three rehearsals in the course of seven days," Austin blurt out.

I stared at him. "Did it slip your mind to mention this to me, say, I don't know, three weeks ago?"

"I'm sorry, Ally, I've just been busy helping you with baby things and my other shows!" he defended himself.

"And you're going to be gone for a week?" I asked.

He nodded, and I sighed. "Who's going with you?"

"Just Dez, Trish is staying here," I answered, "That's why I needed you to call her."

"Why? She always goes with us. Well, I guess not me in this case."

He looked at the floor and rubbed his neck again. "Because…"

Realization dawned in my head. I crossed my arms. "She's staying to keep an eye on me, isn't she? Because you told her to, didn't you?"

"You need someone with you, Ally, since I won't be here."

"It's a week, Austin; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" I exclaimed.

"Please don't argue with me, Ally. She's not staying here, she's just going to pop in every now and then," Austin said gently.

"Well, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? TOMORROW!?" I squeaked. "I thought you said next week!"

"Well, yeah, but it's Sunday. So technically, Monday will be the next week, which is tomorrow," he told me.

I threw my hands up. "You could have just said tomorrow."

"Sorry?" he said tentatively.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Not good for the baby, not good for the baby. Calm down Ally, calm down," I told myself. I looked up at my boyfriend. "Okay, go do your rock star business with Dez."

He smiled and gave me a hug. "Thank you. I promise you I'll be back on Sunday. I really wish I didn't have to go."

I shrugged. "I'll deal with it. I'd be freaking out a lot more if the baby was already here, so you got lucky."

"Yeah, if it was me, I'd be freaking out, too."

"Oh yeah, I know you would," I told him. I walked into the living room and lied down on the couch.

Austin followed. "You know, sooner of later, we're going to have to come up with names."

"We can do that sometime after you're back," I replied. "But right now, I wanna sleep."

He came over and kissed my forehead. "Okay, I'll have supper done when you wake up." He grabbed a blanket and draped it over me.

"Thanks," I mumbled sleepily.

"No problem." He strolled back into the kitchen. I fell asleep to the sound of Austin quietly singing A Billion Hits.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I loved writing it! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! At least 15 for next chapter. Oh, i'll try and update next weekend, but i'm going to be gone all weekend, so i'll try and update before I leave :)**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	12. Boys Who Worry Too Much Make Me Worry

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Love you all! :D**

**I'm updating now because I won't have time on Saturday to do it, so you guys got lucky! :) Hope you enjoy, I had lots of fun writing it! Now remember, Austin is gone for the week so he won't actually be in a few chapters, but he shows up in phone calls, so no worries! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A, or Windows Down by Big Time Rush. GREAT SONG. But it's just mentioned haha**

* * *

Ally POV

"Trish, do we have to?" I groaned for the third time as she was dragging me to her car.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes we do. Ally, more than half of your shirts don't fit over your stomach anymore. Would you rather stretch them or let me buy you maternity ones?"

"Why can't I just wear my dresses?" I asked. "They still fit."

"Um, because it's November?"

"It's still hot out," I pointed out.

"The skirt will look shorter because of your stomach, showing a hell of a lot more than you want," she replied. "So stop whining, get in the car, and let me take you shopping!"

I sighed. "Fine. You're only supposed to be checking in on me, not taking me on shopping sprees."

She slid into the driver's seat, me sliding into the passenger seat, and pulled out of the driveway. "Technically, I never said that. And neither did Austin."

Damn, she was right.

"Okay, but please don't splurge. I don't need a whole new wardrobe," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah," she flipped her hand. That was Trish talk for 'I'm pretending to listen, but I'm actually not going to, and I'll do my own thing.'

It was Wednesday, two days since Austin had left with Dez for the week. I was doing fine by myself, but I missed Austin, even though Trish came by every now and then.

We got to the mall and parked before getting out and heading towards the entrance. "Okay, so, we'll go to Maggie's Maternity first because they have the best clothes for pregnant ladies," Trish told me as we passed the fountain. "Cute, and affordable!"

"Trish, I'm not exactly a lady yet. I'm nineteen and the size of a fourteen year old; those clothes aren't going to fit me."

"What about Forever 21 then? You love that place," she replied. "We can buy stuff with flowing bottoms or something."

"I do," I said dreamily. "Okay, let's go there."

We headed to Forever 21. When we arrived, there were a bunch of guys outside the store, looking bored and tired while waiting for their girlfriends. At least my boyfriend made an effort, even though I knew he hated it. Austin actually came into the stores with me.

As soon as we got inside, almost every single girl in there stared.

"Look away people! What, have you never seen a pregnant girl before? Austin'll have your heads!" Trish exclaimed.

"Trish," I said in a hushed voice, but she wasn't listening.

"Do you want this to get back to him?" she asked the girls. They frantically shook their heads. "Then beat it!"

They all scattered.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "I should be used to the stares, but I'm not."

"No problem. Now let's shop and get your mind off it!" Trish said happily.

We looked around for a bit before I came across a top. "Ooh, what about this?"

It was a cinched midnight blue tank top and the bottom flowed out so it would be perfect. Simple, yet cute.

"I approve," Trish nodded. "Here."

I handed it to her and she added it to the pile in her arms.

"You know, I could carry some of that," I told her.

She shook her head. "No way, I'll do it."

I raised an eyebrow. "I may be pregnant, but I'm not completely useless. My arms still work."

"I know, but this is my treat."

I shrugged. "Okay."

We spent the next hour in the store finding and trying on clothes. My feet were starting to hurt, so we paid for the clothes and headed to the food court.

We ordered fruit smoothies before finding a table.

"So, you got ten shirts, four cardigans, two sweaters, six pairs of jeans, and five necklaces," Trish said. "Do you think that's enough?"

"That's more than enough, Trish, thanks," I grinned before taking a sip of my smoothie. "The necklaces weren't even necessary."

"Well, you needed something to spice up the shirts," she told me, then paused. "Damn, we didn't get you sweats!" she exclaimed.

"I don't need any, I always wear Austin's. They're baggy, comfortable, and have a stretchy waistband, so they work anyways," I told her.

"Comfortable, huh? Why, cause they're Austiiiin's?" She teased, dragging out Austin's name. "All fuzzy and waaaarm-"

"Oh shut up," I laughed.

She grinned. "Okay, so we're all set for clothes," she said, sipping her smoothie. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Honestly, I'm ready to head-" I stopped as the baby tried to kick. It just came as flutters again. "Home."

"What's wrong?" Trish asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, the baby just kicked," I told her quickly. "I'm okay."

She sighed with relief. "Oh thank god. I thought you were having a contraction."

"I've still got four and a half months."

"Could be early," she shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'd be_ that_ early."

Just then, my phone rang from its spot on the table, causing me to jump. I sighed. "That'll be Austin. Again."

Trish gave me a sympathetic smile. "Better answer it; you ignored the first two."

"That's because he calls every hour!"

She shrugged. "Can you blame him? He's worried."

"Yeah, but you're here with me so he shouldn't be," I pointed out.

Since he'd been gone for two days, Austin had called at least eight times a day. I'm not kidding. As much as I appreciated his concern and loved to hear from him, I was perfectly fine.

Trish's eyes widened. "You're right! It's like he doesn't trust me to watch you." She reached across the table. "Gimme that phone, I have a few things to say to that boy!"

"No way, you'll probably make him cry," I said. I tapped the answer button, not even looking at the Caller ID. "Yes?"

"So you are alive."

I looked at Trish and rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm alive. I was shopping with Trish all afternoon."

"And you couldn't answer your phone?" Austin asked. "I called you twice before this."

"I know you did, but I didn't answer because I knew it would be the same thing as all the other times you've called. 'What's up? Is the baby okay? Is Trish on your nerves yet? Are you okay? Do you need me to come home?'"

"That doesn't mean you have to ignore my calls, Ally. I thought something might have been wrong with you! You could have passed out or something!" he exclaimed.

Oops. I never thought about that. "I'm sorry I did that, I wasn't thinking. I won't do it again, but I'm perfectly fine, I promise," I said gently.

"Nothing happened since I last called? Well, when I last called and you actually picked up?"

"Nothing happened, the baby just kicked."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I sighed.

"Okay, good. Look, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I just don't like you being there alone," he said softly. "I really want to come back. Like, right now."

"I'm not alone; Trish is with me," I told him.

There was a pause before he said, "And I repeat, I don't like you being there alone."

"Austin!" I exclaimed. I glanced at Trish to see if she was listening or had heard Austin, but she was busy texting on her phone. When she was on her phone, she never paid attention.

"Don't Austin me, Ally! It's Trish; she's not exactly reliable!" he argued.

'Then why did you leave her with me?"

"Because there was no one else; my parents are gone, and so is your dad! So it was either Trish or Dez, and there was no way in _hell_ I was leaving you with Dez!"

"That'll make her feel awesome," I said sarcastically. "Last resort, much?"

Austin sighed. "You know I don't mean it like that. I'm just being cautious."

"Well, stop being cautious. I'm fine," I told him. "Please relax; you're going to worry me, knowing that you're worrying over nothing. You're probably pacing right now while ruffling your hair, right?" It was one of his nervous habits. So was rubbing his neck, but I took a guess at one of his other ones.

He sighed. "Yep, you know me. Okay, sorry, I'll let you get back to your day. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Not a problem. Love you," I said.

"Love you too. Bye, Als," he said. I hung up and turned back to Trish.

"Only about five more times to go!" Trish said cheerfully as she texted a few more words before slipping her phone away. Thank god she didn't hear any of that.

"Something like that," I grumbled, then shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry about that; I just wish he wouldn't worry so much."

She scoffed. "Don't be sorry, Ally. I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

"You'll find someone perfect for you someday, T. Any guy would be lucky to have you," I told her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Ally."

"Anytime," I replied. "Now, can we go home? I'm ready for a nap."

"Yeah, let's go." We grabbed our bags and threw our cups in the garbage before heading back to Trish's car.

"Oh, guess what?" she asked me on the way home.

"What?"

"I've had my job at Serena's Style for three days!" Trish said happily.

"Three days? That's a new record for you!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Though I have a feeling I'm going to get fired," she told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm supposed to be working right now," she answered.

"Trish!"

"But don't worry, I'd much rather spend my day hanging out with you than working," she said. I just rolled my eyes.

Trish dropped me off at home, promising she'd be back in the morning. I walked inside and upstairs to the bedroom. I dropped my bags full of clothes on the bed before flopping down on my back. Okay, I'll admit, I wasn't that big, but my baby bump still stuck out.

"I need a foot rub," I complained to myself. "Where's Austin when I need him?"

I leaned up on my elbows and tried to push myself up. "I did NOT think this through."

After some difficulty, I managed to sit up. "Phew." I stood up and trudged over to the closet. I grabbed a pair of Austin's sweats and a hoodie before changing into them.

I headed back downstairs to make myself supper. I just made mushroom soup; I was too tired and lazy to make anything more.

I brought my stuff to the living room to see if anything was on TV. After flipping through the channels, I saw that Entertain Me Tonight was on. I went to it and sat back to eat my soup.

_"After much debate, it was finally decided today that the role of Stacey Merchant in the film, "Take It Back" would go to Julianne Hough. Production for the film is set to start right after Christmas, with Liam Hemsworth starring as the lead role, Kyle Starling. Look for it to hit theatres sometime next fall!"_ The lady said on the TV before going onto the next story. _"Now, does Cody Simpson have some hardcore competition? Austin Moon's new single "Windows Down" is already the most played song in the world just a week after its release, beating out both Cody's and Justin Bieber's new singles. Songwriter and long time girlfriend of the star Ally Dawson doesn't seem to be slowing down at all, even with her pregnancy."_ It showed a picture of me and Austin coming out of Britney's Babies, completely oblivious to the cameras, before moving onto another one while the lady still talked.

My eyes widened and I grabbed the phone. Austin picked up on the second ring.

"What's wrong?" Austin exclaimed into the phone.

"'Nothing's wrong, just turn on channel 362!" I yelled. It's like the picture was frozen on the TV.

"It sounds like you're having a panic attack, so something must be wrong!" Austin argued. "That's it; I'm coming home right now."

"No, don't be ridiculous! I _am_ freaking out, but it's not a panic attack, and it's not the baby. Just go to the damn channel already!"

"Dez, 362," I heard Austin say.

A few seconds later, I heard Dez and Austin shout, "What!"

"Yeah, no kidding," I exclaimed, watching the TV. The lady was now saying something about how were Austin and I going to be able to handle his career and raising a baby, at the mere age of nineteen?

"Oh, put a sock in it!" I screeched at the TV, shutting it off.

"I can't believe them. How did they even get that picture of us at Britney's?" Austin asked.

"There must have been paparazzi in the bushes or something," I said. "Who knows when else we've been followed?"

"Ally, breathe," Austin said gently.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's all good. Well, everyone should know by now, so let's just carry on with our lives, okay? It will blow over, trust me," he said.

"How do you know?"

Austin laughed. "Remember that time I was on the news last year because I was apparently caught coming out of a bar with two girls that weren't you, drunk out of my mind?"

"Yes," I said bitterly. "How can I forget?"

"Well, that story blew over in two days because people found out it wasn't me, and they got a new story. So relax, it'll be fine," he told me.

"But this actually _is_ me!" I told him.

"Als, just trust me on this."

I sighed. "Okay, I do."

"Okay, but Dez and I have to go to my concert now. Night Ally, sleep good, and call if you need anything."

"Yes, yes, I will. Good luck! See ya." We hung up and I took my dishes to the kitchen to wash them.

Paparazzi sucked. Austin better be right about it blowing over.

Because I don't think I could handle that kind of attention.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed guys! :D Review it up!**

**Oh, and to someone who reviewed under guest and mentioned holding chapters under hostage for a certain number of reviews, they do actually have a point. I never even thought of that haha, so thanks to whoever did that! I'll stop :p btw, I do write because I love it :)**

**Who's heard Can You Feel It by Ross Lynch? and Laura Marano's song Shine? BOTH SO GOOD! and both amazing singers! :)**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	13. Dinner with Quinn & Sheridan

**A/N: Here's chapter 13! Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter, I loved them! :) You guys rock! ****This chapter has Quinn and Sheridan again, so those of you who loved them the last time, hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A, or the song "Who Am I Living For?" by Katy Perry. I guess I only put a few lyrics, but still! :) It's a great song!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally POV

It was 3:00 when I woke up Thursday. I thought it was in the morning until I checked my phone.

"I slept that long?" I exclaimed, and then stretched. "Well, at least I'm not tired for a change." I slowly rolled out of bed and went downstairs to eat. When I walked by my cell, a thought struck me.

It had been a while since Quinn had given me her number, so I decided to call her to see if she wanted to go out for supper.

I dialled her number and waited. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Quinn, its Ally."

"Oh, hey! How's it going with you?"

"I've been good. Tired, but good. You?"

"Good! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for supper tonight. Austin's gone for the week, so I could use some company," I said.

"Oh, sure thing! You don't mind if Sheridan comes, do you? My mom was supposed to watch her today, but she got a call so she can't. My mom's a paramedic," Quinn explained.

"No, I don't mind at all. What time did you wanna go?"

"Does 6:00 work? We could meet at Lorenzo's."

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll see you then," I replied.

"See ya!"

I hung up with Quinn and went to the kitchen to make myself a salad. I made that and quickly ate before going up to shower.

Just as I was about to step into the shower, my phone rang. It was Trish.

"Hey, T," I said.

"Hey Ally! I won't be able to come over today. My grandma took a fall yesterday so my family is going to visit her in the hospital," she said.

"Oh no! Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's got a broken wrist, but other than that, she's okay," she explained. "But I'll be gone all day."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll be okay," I told her. "I'm going out for supper with a friend, so I'll be busy with her."

"Who?"

"Quinn," I said.

"Ah, I see." I told Trish about Quinn and Sheridan before. "Okay, have fun! Sorry again!"

"No problem. Send your grandma well wishes. Bye!"

"I will. Later Allygator!" Trish said before hanging up.

I had just set my phone back down when it rang again. "Ugh! Can a girl not shower?" I said before answering it.

"Hello?"

"How'd you sleep?" Austin asked.

"I slept fine. What's up?"

"Just on break from rehearsal. Thought I'd call to see how you're doing," he replied. "Has Trish come by at all?"

I sighed. "No, she hasn't. She's not coming today."

"What? Why!"

"Her grandma fell so she's going to visit her, that's why. Don't have a heart attack, I'm spending a few hours with Quinn, so I'll have someone with me," I told him carefully.

"Oh, okay. Well, that's good. Guess I'll let you shower," he said.

"How'd you know I was about to take a shower?" I exclaimed.

"Because you shower every day, and I took a wild guess," he chuckled. "I know things."

"Oh my god," I laughed. "You're so weird."

"You love me," he said. I knew he was smiling on the other end. "See you. Say hi to Quinn for me."

"Will do. Bye." I hung up and finally stepped into the shower.

After I showered, I walked into the bedroom and put on white skinny jeans, the midnight blue tank top that I bought from Forever 21, and brown knee-high boots. I French braided my hair down my back and did my makeup before heading downstairs.

By the time I was done getting ready, it was 4:30. I had time to kill, so I decided to work on a song for myself. I went to the piano and grabbed my songbook and flipped through it to a page that had lyrics I had been working on.

_"I am ready for the road less travelled. Suiting up for my crowning battle. This test is my own cross to bare. But I will get there,_" I sang, then thought of a few more lyrics and wrote them down. I spent almost an hour writing until I had to leave. Lorenzo's was pretty far from the house. I grabbed my purse, keys, and phone before heading out to my car.

Lorenzo's was a big restaurant in the middle of the city, and they made the best food ever, especially pizza. There was only one in the city, but it was huge; it had three floors. Insane, I know.

I got there at 5:53, just in time. I found a parking spot and got out. Quinn and Sheridan were sitting on one of the benches in the waiting area when I walked in.

Quinn saw me and waved me over before standing up. "Hey!"

"Hi!" I smiled. Quinn was wearing jean shorts, a white tank top with a black and red plaid shirt that was unbuttoned, a skull necklace, and her black combat boots that went halfway up her shin. Her hair was in a long side braid, and she was wearing black makeup that made her blue eyes pop again. Rydel Lynch, I'm telling you! Except Rydel had brown eyes, but besides that, spitting image. "Austin says hi, too."

Quinn smiled. "Let's grab a table, I'm starving," she said, picking Sheridan up. Sheridan was wearing jeans, little black uggs, and a pink sweater. Her hair was in a little blonde ponytail.

We found a table near the back where there weren't many people, thank god. I didn't need lots of stares today.

"Do you mind putting Sher in a high chair? I have to run to the bathroom," Quinn asked me.

"No, not at all," I told her. She handed her to me before running off.

"Okay, let's find you a high chair," I said sweetly to Sheridan, who nodded.

I glanced around and spotted one by the wall. I walked over and grabbed it with one hand, dragging it over to our table. I slowly set Sheridan down in it.

"How's that?" I asked her.

"Good," she said. "Where's mommy?"

"She went to the bathroom. She'll be right back," I said kindly.

She leant her head back to stare at the ceiling and then pointed at it before giggling happily.

"What's so funny?" I smiled, looking up. "Oh wow!"

The roof was mirrors. They must have recently changed it because that was never there before. Mind you, I hadn't been here in a long time.

"Do you see yourself?" I asked. She nodded in response and kept staring at the ceiling.

I just grinned, and Quinn came back a few seconds later.

"Thanks so much," she said gratefully as she sat across from me.

"No problem," I said. "She's amused by the roof." I gestured to Sheridan.

Quinn looked over, then looked up and laughed. "When did they do that?"

I shrugged. "No clue, I haven't been here for a while."

The waitress came over and gave us menus before walking off again. Not before giving me a stare.

"So, how's the pregnancy going?" Quinn asked as she flipped through her menu.

"Great, actually. Well, I get headaches and morning sickness sometimes, but it's rare, thankfully," I replied.

"You're so lucky. I had morning sickness almost every damn day," she told me.

"Seriously? That'd be awful!"

"Oh, it was," she said.

"Well, I've only got about four months left," I sighed.

"Then your life really begins," Quinn told me before changing the subject. "So, you're dating Austin Moon. What's that like?"

I smiled. "Crazy. But fun. I've known him since we were fifteen."

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Four years," I told her.

She gave a low whistle. "Wow. That's awesome for you guys."

"Thanks!"

"How'd you two meet? Sorry, I'm a hopeless romantic," she grinned sheepishly.

"Me too," I grinned. Just then, the waitress came back and took our orders. Quinn got Sheridan animal noodles.

When the waitress left, I proceeded to tell her. "He came into my dad's music store with his friend Dez and I got mad at him for playing the drums with corndogs."

"Ew, corndogs?" Quinn wrinkled her nose. "On the drums?"

I nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"Wait, your dad owns a music store?"

"Yeah, Sonic Boom. It's in the Mall of Miami," I explained.

"Hey, I've been there!" Quinn exclaimed. "But I've never seen you."

"I haven't been working there as much as I used to," I admitted.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's an awesome store," Quinn said.

"Thanks! Anyways, then I was upstairs in my practice room singing a song I wrote when he came up behind me, evidently hearing the whole thing. We talked, I kicked him out of the room, and didn't see him for the rest of the day. A few days later, he posted a video of him singing my song, in which he became an internet sensation."

"Wait, he stole your song?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, he sure did. And I was beyond pissed at him," I said. "I couldn't stand him at first. He even had the audacity to ask me to write another song for him for when he went on the Helen Show, but I refused. After, I caved and we stayed up that whole night writing his song 'Break Down The Walls.' He went on the Helen Show, I completely embarrassed myself on live TV by wrecking the studio-"

"That was you?" Quinn laughed. "I watched that video so many times!"

I blushed. "It wasn't funny! It was so humiliating."

"Sorry, sorry, continue your story," she giggled.

"After the Helen Show, a couple days later I went up to my practice room with my friend Trish and saw that it was completely decorated and cool looking. Austin told me he spent the money he got from the Helen Show to pay for everything."

"Awwwe," Quinn sighed happily. "That's so romantic."

I smiled. "After that, we became partners and best friends. Our goal was to make it big; I wrote the songs, he sang them. In the end, it worked. We started dating almost a year after knowing each other," I finished.

Quinn thought for a minute. "Thinking back, why didn't you sing at all with him?"

"I had stage fright," I admitted. "But I'm good now."

"Well, that's good," she told me. "By far the best love story I've ever heard."

Sheridan clapped her hands, and Quinn and I laughed. "Clearly Sher thought so too!"

The waitress brought our food a few minutes later. Quinn handed Sheridan her little spoon. "Here Sher Bear."

Sheridan gratefully took the spoon and started eating.

"She can eat by herself already?" I asked, shocked. "She's only two."

"Yep. Sometimes she needs help, but she's usually okay with noodles and stuff," Quinn said. "She's a quick learner." She looked at Sheridan. "Oh no, Sheridan!"

I looked over and saw that Sheridan had her hands in her noodles and was shoving them in her mouth. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing.

"Sheridan, no, you use your spoon like mommy taught you," Quinn said firmly as she pulled her daughter's hands out of the noodles.

"Okay!" Sheridan said happily. "Kay mommy!"

Quinn shook her head. "Crazy girl."

I smiled. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm still in school. I just have morning classes though, and either my mom or grandma watches Sheridan while I'm there. My dad doesn't get back from work until the evening, so he can't. Um, I love to design clothes. I want to be a fashion designer when I'm older," she said.

"Oh, sweet!"

Quinn smiled. "I have an older brother Jace, who's a freshman in college; he's 19, and a younger sister Leah, who's fifteen."

"I don't have any siblings," I said. "I wish I did."

"No, you don't."

My phone rang and I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

I was digging through my purse. "It'll be Austin. He calls me constantly every day."

"Ouch," she replied. "Eh, he just misses you."

"He's worried about me being by myself for a week," I said as I pulled out my phone.

I answered it. "Austin, I'm busy with Quinn right now."

"I know, that's why I'm calling. I need to talk to her," he said. He sounded stressed.

"Um, okay. Hold on a second." I held the phone out to Quinn, shrugging. "He wants to talk to you."

She looked confused, but took it anyways. "Hello? Hey, Austin. No, no, that's okay. Uh, yeah I do, why?" She froze. "A-are you positive it's him? What happened? Is he okay? Y-yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks. Yep, bye." She hung up and handed me my phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My brother's in the hospital," she breathed, shocked.

"What! What happened?" I asked.

"He was driving through an intersection when a car hit him. It was on the passenger side, thank god, but he's still in the hospital," she told me. She was gathering her things.

"How did Austin know?"

"He was on a run when he saw it happen. He helped drag Jace out and he called 911. He must've heard the paramedics asking him questions and figured out I was his sister. I'm sorry, Ally, but I've got to go," she told me, picking Sheridan up.

I stood up. "Oh god, don't be sorry."

"Damn it, I wish I didn't have to take Sheridan with me. She doesn't need to see her uncle in a hospital bed at two years old," Quinn said as we hurried to the till.

I thought for a second before I spoke up. "I can watch her."

"Oh no, don't worry about it, Ally, you have enough on your hands-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Quinn, it's fine, I can take her for the night," I assured her. "She'll be fine with me."

She hesitated. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, it's good practice," I joked. I was relieved when she cracked a smile.

"Okay, if you're sure. It means a lot, Ally, really."

"No worries," I said. "Come on."

We paid for our stuff before rushing out to Quinn's vehicle. She set Sheridan down beside me before reaching in and grabbing her car seat and bag.

"Here's her stuff. She should be fine, she usually always behaves. Her stuffed dog is in there, it always calms her down. I'll be at your house first thing tomorrow to pick her up."

"What about where she sleeps?"

"Just make her a little bed of blankets, that's what she sleeps in at home anyways," Quinn said. "There are pyjamas, three sets of extra clothes in her bag, and some other stuff she needs, like diapers and stuff."

"Whoa, you're prepared," I said.

She looked at me sheepishly. "You never know when they'll come in handy. Like tonight."

"Okay. Don't rush to come home," I told her. She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Ally, you're being a huge help to me." She gave me a big hug before bending down to Sheridan. "Sher, mommy has to leave, but Ally's going to watch you for a while, okay?"

"Mommy go bye bye?" Sheridan asked.

"Yeah, mommy go bye bye," Quinn said.

"Otay. Bye mommy!"

She kissed her forehead. "Bye, baby. I'll see you soon. Call me if you need anything Ally, I'll come right back."

"I will," I promised. "Now go, we'll be okay."

Quinn nodded and hopped into her car before speeding off.

"Okay, Sheridan, let's go sweetie," I said as I took a hold of her hand, holding the other stuff in one hand.

We walked to my car and I set the car seat in the back seat before picking Sheridan up and setting her in. I buckled her in and set the bag of stuff beside her. I took out the stuffed dog and gave it to her, which she happily took before sucking her thumb and leaning her head back on the seat.

Shutting the back door, I got into the front seat and started the vehicle before pulling out of the parking lot.

Sheridan was quiet the whole ride home, and when we got home, I glanced in the back to see that she was sleeping.

"Perfect," I sighed happily. I took her out of the car carefully so I wouldn't wake her up and grabbed her bag before locking the car and heading inside.

I walked upstairs to mine and Austin's bedroom and carefully set Sheridan down on the bed before wrapping her in a blanket.

Satisfied, I dug through my purse to find my cell phone. I called Austin.

"Hello?" It was Dez.

"Dez? Where's Austin?" I whispered, confused.

"He's finishing answering questions with the police and then we have to go get ready for his show. And why are you whispering?" He gasped. "Are you the love whisperer now?!"

"No, Dez," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm whispering because I've got a sleeping baby in the room with me."

"What the hell? Whose baby?"

"The baby of Jace's sister," I replied. "I'm watching her while Quinn's at the hospital."

"Oh. Well- Oh, Austin's done. Here, you can talk to him," Dez said. A few seconds later, Austin came on.

"Hey, Als," he said.

"Hi. How's Jace?"

"I don't know. He's in surgery right now," he replied. "Is Quinn coming?"

"Yeah, she's on her way," I told him.

"Why are you talking so quietly?"

"I, uh, I've got Sheridan with me and she's sleeping," I told him nervously.

"Oh, Ally, you didn't," Austin sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"I had to help Quinn out!" I blurted. "It's just for the night."

"Ally-"

"Austin, I'll be okay with her. It's for one night."

"Okay, well, call if you need anything. Sadly, you're by yourself; everyone's at least an hour away from Miami," he said.

"I'll be okay, Sheridan's a good-" I stopped as I saw Sheridan's eyes flutter open. "Oh, she's awake."

"Okay, I've got to go anyways, I have a concert to get ready for," he told me.

"Okay, see you," I said.

"Yeah, love you," he said.

"Love you too." I hung up and tossed my phone on the chair.

I grabbed Sheridan's bag before digging out her pyjamas and walking over to her. She crawled over to me slowly and took them.

"You want them on?" I asked her.

"Yes," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. I smiled and took out her ponytail. I undressed her before helping her slip her hello kitty pyjamas on.

I went and gathered extra blankets from the walk-in closet and brought them out, quickly making a bed for Sheridan right beside my bed. I got a pillow and lifted her out of my bed and into her little bed. She clutched her dog tighter to her as I tucked her in.

"Goodnight Sheridan, sleep tight," I told her quietly.

"G'night," she mumbled, drifting off.

I sighed before changing into my own pyjamas and crawling into bed. I stared at the wall for a minute.

Time to turn on mommy mode.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Love? Review review review! :) Love you guys!**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	14. Stand-In Mommy

**A/N: Update number two for the weekend! :) Hope you guys like it, thank you so much for the reviews on chapter 13, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

* * *

Ally POV

I felt someone tugging at my hair lightly. I ignored it, but felt it again. I groaned and opened one eye sleepily to find Sheridan staring up at me.

I smiled tiredly. "Hey there, sweetie. How was your sleep?"

"Good," she said, and then yawned.

I sat up slowly. I ran a hand through my hair and looked down at the little girl. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded and waddled over to her bed to grab her dog. I laughed as she came over again and threw her arms up. "Up!"

I leaned down and scooped her up, setting her on my lap. She was fiddling with the dog.

"What's its name?" I asked her.

"Mr. Whiskers," Sheridan stated. "He's a boy. He's two, just like me!"

I almost laughed. It was more of a cat name, but it was still cute. "That's a nice name."

"Yeah, he have a friend, too. Her name is Puppy!" she giggled. "They best fwends."

I smiled and stood up with her in my arms, making my way downstairs. I grabbed my phone on the way down. "Are they going to be best friends forever?"

"Ya!" She exclaimed.

"That's good," I chuckled as we got to the kitchen. I set her down on the ground while I got cereal ready. She just plopped down and played with her dog.

I got out the Cheerios and poured a small bowl for her before making myself toast. I kept glancing over at Sheridan to make sure she was okay.

"Okay, Sheridan, here's your cereal!" I said happily as I set it on the table with my toast. I sat down in the chair and picked her up so she could sit on my lap while she ate.

While she was eating, my phone rang. I reached over and checked the Caller ID before answering.

"Hi Quinn," I greeted.

"Hey Ally. How's Sheridan doing? She's not giving you trouble, is she?" She replied.

"No way, she's such a sweetheart! How's your brother?"

"The surgery went well, they had to put a rod in his lower left leg, but he's awake and talking, which is good. I talked to Austin and Dez before they left so they could fill me in. Mom, dad, grandma and Leah are here too," Quinn told me. "They're so happy you offered to help out with Sher. But I was calling you to ask you a big favour."

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, helping Sheridan with her spoon.

"Would you mind keeping Sheridan until Sunday?" She blurt out.

"Holy, what happened?"

"Well, mom wants me to stay here until Jace is discharged from the hospital on Sunday to help out with things, and there's no point in me driving four hours back and forth every day," Quinn explained.

"It's okay, I understand. You need to help your brother. I'll keep her till Sunday, I'll be okay," I assured her.

"Are you sure? I feel so bad for just dropping her on you like this, you've got your own life to worry about," she told me.

"Quinn, I'll be fine," I told her. "Relax."

"Okay, thank you Ally, you're a lifesaver!" Quinn sighed.

"No problem," I laughed.

"Look, I gotta go, but I'll check in later."

"Sounds good. Bye," I told her.

She said bye and we hung up.

"All done!" Sheridan announced, pushing the empty bowl away.

"Good job Sher!" I laughed. "Can you play with your puppy until I'm done eating? Then maybe we can go to the park?"

"Ya! Park!"

"Okay," I said, setting her down on the ground. I finished eating before texting Trish.

_Hey, you back yet?_

I got a reply a few minutes later.

_Hey! Yeah, I got back about an hour ago. Why, what's up?_

_Quinn's brother got in an accident and I've got her daughter until Sunday when she gets back from the hospital, so you wanna come to the park with us?_

_That sucks! and Um, yeah! When?_

_An hour?_

_Sounds good. I'll come to your house._

_Kk. _I put my phone away.

"Ally!" Sheridan squeaked from the floor.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her.

"New diaper!" she told me.

Luckily, I babysat when I was younger, so changing diapers didn't faze me at all. Thank god.

"Okay, let's go change your diaper and get you ready," I told her as she tottered in front of me to the stairs. I picked her up and brought her upstairs to the bedroom where I grabbed her diaper bag. I quickly undressed her and changed her diaper, throwing it in the garbage.

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and came back to find Sheridan digging through her bag.

"Whatcha doing there?" I asked her.

"Clothes!" She exclaimed.

I walked over and grabbed a pile of clothes, putting them on the bed. I picked up a blue shirt. "This one?" She shook her head and picked up a pink one instead.

I laughed. "You like pink, don't you?"

She nodded. "Just like mommy!"

I just smiled and changed her into the pink t-shirt, black jeans, and pink socks. I put her hair in two pigtails and slipped on her uggs. "There you go. Now I'm going to change."

I walked over to the closet and since it was a bit cooler out today, I grabbed a pair of black flare jeans that went over my stomach, a loose purple top, a black leather jacket, and a black beanie. I quickly changed and did my makeup before slipping on a pair of running shoes. I know, not my usual, but I needed shoes with good support.

"Okay, let's go to the park!" I said, putting Sheridan's pink jacket on her.

"I take Mr. Whiskers?" She asked me. "He no like to be alone."

"Of course you can," I smiled.

We went downstairs and headed outside. The sky was clear, but the wind was cold. It was November after all.

I set Sheridan in her stroller just as Trish pulled up in her car. She jumped out. "Hey girlfriend!"

"Hey!" I waved, pushing Sheridan over. I crouched down beside her. "Sheridan, this is my friend Trish. Can you say hi?"

Sheridan waved. "Hi!"

"Okay, she likes me, you, and Austin. Quinn told me she's shy with almost everybody," I stated.

Trish waved at Sheridan. "Guess we're not part of that 'almost.'"

I shrugged. "Guess not. Come on."

We started walking to the park, which was maybe five minutes from the house. I told Trish about what happened with Quinn's brother.

"That's awful," Trish shook her head. "It was nice of you to offer to watch Sheridan."

I smiled. "She's an angel. Plus, I had to help Quinn out."

Trish nodded. "I would have done the same thing. So, how you feeling?"

"Fine, but my back hurts," I said.

"Well, yeah, you're carrying a baby around. Your stomach is a bit smaller than the size of a basketball, which I know doesn't sound very big, but on you, it is," Trish said.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime!" She replied cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and we walked through the gates at the park. There were many kids running around with their parents watching.

"Slide!" Sheridan screeched from the stroller.

"Okay," I told her, taking her out. "Let's go."

She held my hand as we walked over to small kid slide that was maybe three feet long. Trish kneeled at the bottom. "Trish is going to catch you, okay?"

"Kay," Sheridan said, handing me Mr. Whiskers. I helped her on and she slid down into Trish's waiting arms, giggling madly.

"How was that?" Trish asked her.

"Fun fun fun! Can you take me to da top and go down on da big one wiff me?" Sheridan asked Trish.

"Sure," Trish said. I went to sit on the bench to wait for them.

An elderly lady beside me spoke up. "She's a cutie. You must be a proud mom."

"Oh, no, she's not mine," I said quickly. "I'm watching her for a friend." I looked down. "But I do have one on the way."

"Excuse my manners, but you don't look very old, honey," the lady said sympathetically.

"I'm not, I'm only 19," I said quietly. "It wasn't planned."

She patted my arm. "Well, if it's any sympathy, you're great with that little girl. I think you'll be a wonderful mother," she said kindly.

"I hope so," I sighed.

"Ally, watch me!" Sheridan called from the play structure.

"Okay, I'm watching!"

She sat down on the slide and slid down without falling or anything. "I went on da big girl slide all by myself!"

"That's great, Sher! Wait till you show your mommy!"

She grinned in satisfaction before walking over to the swings, Trish in pursuit behind her.

My phone rang. "Excuse me," I said to the lady before standing up and walking over to a tree where I could still see Trish and Sheridan. "Hello?"

"Hi Ally, how's it going?" Quinn said.

"Hey. It's going great, she's been really good," I replied. "She loves my friend Trish."

Quinn gave a short laugh. "Another person she doesn't have a problem with. I think Austin made something in her snap."

"Probably," I laughed.

"So what are you ladies up to?"

"We're just at the park," I told her. "She's playing with Trish on the swings."

"Oh good, she loves the park. Don't feel like you need to keep her out all day, you're going to get tired, Ally."

"Oh, I know, she'll probably fall asleep later anyways," I said.

"Okay, well I've gotta to. Jace is doing physio right now, so I have to go help."

"Sounds good. See you Sunday," I told her.

We said bye and hung up before I headed back over to the girls. "That was Quinn."

"How's her brother?" Trish asked as she hauled Sheridan onto the swing.

"She said he's doing physio right now, but that's it," I told her. "Hey, did Dez mention anything to you about what time they'd be back Sunday?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm guessing it won't be until after midnight though, because I think Austin's got a concert that afternoon."

"Shoot, I was hoping it would be earlier. I needed them to go to Britney's to pick up a book I need, but it'll be closed by then."

"Why don't you just go?" Trish said, pushing Sheridan lightly.

"Austin doesn't want me driving, remember?" I said glumly.

She scoffed. "You drove yesterday."

"He doesn't know that. He probably assumes Quinn picked me up and dropped me off after," I pointed out.

"Right. Well, I can go if you want," she offered. "I have to head that way for a job interview anyways."

"Really?" I said. "That would be awesome."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Okay, thanks T," I sighed in relief.

We spent another hour at the park and did other stuff for the rest of the day before heading home. Austin had called six times during the day, Quinn three.

Trish was staying for supper, so she helped me make it while Sheridan toddled back and forth across the room on the other side of the counter.

"So, how did Austin take the news that you were watching her?" Trish asked, gesturing to Sheridan.

I shrugged as I chopped carrots. "He didn't say anything. Well, he did, but he just said 'Oh Ally you didn't.' He seemed fine with it."

She nodded. "Hmm. Well, that's good. I expected him to freak out."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like you being here alone in general, five months pregnant, may I add, and now you're watching a two year old for a couple of days?" She said.

"He can deal with it and needs to stop being so overprotective," I told her. "That's all he's been doing since he left is call and check in, and an hour later he'd call and check in. It's not like I'm dying! He's actually starting to piss me off."

"I get where you're coming from. I mean, I'd get annoyed too if my boyfriend did that when he was gone." Trish shrugged. "But you've got to look at it from his point of view." She ticked off on her fingers. "You're 19, five months pregnant with his baby, he's four hours away from you for a week, and you've been getting headaches a lot lately. He's obviously going to worry, Ally. Plus, you're basically mothering a two year old right now."

I thought about what she said. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Plus, I'm in charge of you. That adds to his worry. Duh," she replied.

I grinned. "Oh come on, you're not that irresponsible."

"Yeah, well-" She stopped as she touched her pocket. "Where's my phone?"

"Okay, maybe a little," I reasoned.

She rolled her eyes and I looked around before giggling. "Found it. Looks like someone else did, too."

Sheridan was sitting on the ground holding Trish's phone in her hands, pressing it against her ear. "Hi? Hi! Mm, yeah, doctor? Yeah. Hi? Hi!"

"How did she even manage to get a hold of it?" Trish exclaimed. "It was in my pocket!"

I laughed. "Smart girl, I guess. And sneaky." I burst out laughing as Sheridan kept mumbling into the phone. "She's not making any sense."

"She's only two. I'm shocked at how good she can already talk." Trish walked over to her. "Can I have my phone back, Sheridan?"

"No, um, the doctor no come to da phone yet!" Sheridan said. She handed it to Trish. "It's for you. I tink you're due for a check-up!"

I watched as Trish clued in and smiled before taking the phone, pretending to talk on it.

I finished making supper while they played fake phone and we all ate. Trish left a few hours later.

I changed Sheridan into her pyjamas before bringing her back downstairs.

"Ally?"

"Yeah, Sher," I said.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Only if you promise to go to bed right after," I told her.

She nodded.

"Okay, go pick," I replied, and she ran off to the living room.

My phone rang and I grabbed it from my purse. I knew who it'd be. "What's up?"

"Just checking in," Austin said.

"Okay, well, all is good here. How was your press conference yesterday?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay?" I asked curiously as I sat down at the counter.

"Nothing changes about those conferences; it's the same thing every time. Bottom line, I hate conferences," he said, causing me to laugh.

"Part of being famous, pretty boy," I joked.

"It's the worst part of being famous," he mumbled.

"You'll live. But I gotta go, Sheridan wants to watch a movie."

"You're watching little kids movies without me?" He exclaimed.

I sighed. "I promise when you get back, I'll watch Madagascar with you."

"Yes!" Austin yelled into the phone, making me pull it away from my ear for a second. "You're the best."

"Yeah, I am. See you."

"Later, Als." We hung up and I went to the living room. Sheridan was holding a Barbie movie.

"Barbie!" She told me, holding it up.

"Alright, Barbie it is," I laughed, putting it in before sitting on the couch.

She crawled onto the couch and into my side. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over us before pressing play.

The movie was almost over when I saw that Sheridan was sleeping, so I shut the movie off and carried her upstairs and put her in her bed, tucking her in.

I sighed tiredly and ran my hands through my hair before sitting down on my bed. It was only 8:30, and I was already exhausted. This baby, plus watching Sheridan was wearing me out completely. Not that Sheridan was being bad or anything, but she was still a lot to handle by myself.

Sunday couldn't come soon enough. At least I'd have Austin back.

* * *

**A/N: Review! **

**I know Austin isn't in the chapters, and a few of you reviewed and said you wished they were still lovey dovey and such, but not every relationship is perfect and I needed to throw a few obstacles in the story to make it more interesting! There will probably be two more chapters before Austin returns, so hang in there you guys! Thank you for being so understanding! :)**


	15. A Broken Promise

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter! :) I love you all, as I always say haha. Okay, so I forgot to mention that since Sheridan is only two, she can't pronounce some words right, which is why they're spelled wrong, in case you were wondering, but I'm pretty sure you caught on haha. But I know plenty of two year olds that can speak so good, it's insane :)**

**Enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a filler! Austin is back in the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

**Oh, Nada, there's a little special something for you in this chapter :) love you best internet friend! :)**

* * *

Ally POV

"Sheridan, I told you not to play with my phone again," I sighed as I carefully pried it out of her hands. "Last time you did, the cops showed up."

"But the doctor needs me!" She screeched.

"Honey, there's no doctor on the phone. Now can you please go and put your shoes on so we can go to the store? I've asked you three times already."

"Fine," she mumbled, stomping into the hallway with Mr. Whiskers.

I sighed. Thankfully, it was Sunday, which meant Austin, Quinn, and Dez were coming home. Sheridan had been really good up until now. Obviously. Lack of sleep, I guess. Or she missed her mom. I'll go with the latter.

"There," she told me, coming back into the kitchen with her uggs on.

"Thank you," I told her. "Now let's go."

She ran ahead of me outside to my car, and I helped her into her car seat before getting in myself.

When we got to the store, Sheridan was in a slightly better mood, thankfully. She had sung the Dora theme song the whole way there.

I grabbed a cart before setting Sheridan in the seat facing me. As soon as I was walking up to the toy section, her eyes widened.

"Toys!" She shrieked.

I stopped walking. "Shhh," I told her quietly. "Don't yell in the store."

"I want that toy," she pointed. It was a doll that was almost two feet tall.

I hesitated. "Sheridan, you'll have to wait for your mom to get it."

"Please Ally?" She asked. "She won't care!"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's a lot of money." The thing was two hundred dollars. For a doll. Now something is definitely wrong with that picture. I guess money wasn't a problem, obviously, but still. I'm sure she had plenty of dolls.

I saw her lip start to quiver before she burst into tears. "But I want it!"

Luckily, there was no one around, so no one saw her little show.

"Sheridan, you're definitely not getting it if you keep that up," I told her firmly.

She kept crying, so I started walking again. "Alright, girls who cry don't get toys."

"No no no no, I'll stop!" She exclaimed, sniffing. "See, I'm done crying!"

"Promise you'll be good until your mom comes back tonight?"

She nodded. "I promise."

I sighed and muttered to myself, "I'm so going to regret this." I backtracked the cart and grabbed the doll from the shelf. "Here."

"Yay!" Sheridan said as she held the doll. "Thank you Ally!"

"Yes, you're welcome," I sighed as we continued shopping. _She's lucky I have trouble saying no._

"I'm going to name her Nada!" Sheridan announced. "My best friend's name is Nada!"

"That's a really pretty name," I said as I continued walking.

I was just looking at curtains when my phone rang. I dug it out of my purse and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally," Quinn said.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"Mommy?" Sheridan said from the cart.

"Yeah, it's your mommy," I said.

"I'm calling to tell you that I'm coming back with Austin and Dez," she replied.

"Oh! Didn't you take your car there?"

"My mom's going to drive it home," she explained. "Austin offered to take me back, so I said might as well since we're both coming to the house."

"Oh right, that's a good idea," I said. I glanced at Sheridan, who was stretching towards the phone. I laughed. "Um, I think Sheridan wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Quinn laughed. I put the phone on speaker.

"Say hi to your mom, Sheridan," I said.

"Hi mommy! Guess what!" Sheridan said into the phone.

"Hi Sher Bear! What, baby?" Quinn asked.

"Ally bought me a doll!"

"Oooh, that was nice of her! Did you say thank you?"

"Yeah!"

"Good girl. Are you having fun with Ally?"

"Yeah, lotsa lotsa fun!" Sheridan said. "She's cool!" I grinned. No one ever calls me cool, except for Austin.

"That's good to hear, sweetie, but mommy has to go, so can you let Ally talk again?" Quinn asked.

"Okay. Bye mommy!"

"See you tonight, Sher. Bye!"

I took the phone off speaker. "Hey."

"Hey again. So are you sure you don't mind keeping her until later tonight? I don't know what time we'll be back," Quinn said.

"It's fine," I said.

"Alright, I'll let you two get back to your day. And I'll pay you back for the doll."

"Don't worry about it, it was my little treat," I assured her.

"You're already looking after her, the least I can do is pay you back," Quinn said.

"Quinn, honestly, it's not a big deal," I replied.

"If you're sure," she said slowly.

"Positive."

"Okay, thank you so much, Ally, I owe you big time!" she exclaimed.

"It's not a problem. See you tonight!" We said bye and I hung up before turning to Sheridan. "We can go home soon, Sheridan, I just need a few more things."

After we were done shopping, we went home, and Sheridan played with Mr. Whiskers while I put the groceries away.

I checked my phone. "That's weird. Austin hasn't called at all yet, and it's already three."

"He's busy singing!" Sheridan said, overhearing me. "Sing sing sing. La la la!"

I laughed. "That's probably right."

"It is," Sheridan said seriously. "Yep, yep, yep!"

I smiled and finished with the last of the groceries. Just as I was putting the cans of beans in the cupboard, the baby kicked. I winced in surprise.

"What's wrong?" I heard Sheridan ask from behind me. I turned around in time to see her crawl around the corner of the counter and look up at me.

"Nothing, sweetie, my baby just kicked," I replied.

"Baby kick? What's dat?" She stood up.

I smiled. "Put your hand on my stomach. But do it gently please."

She did as I told her. Luckily I wasn't tall, so she didn't have to reach too far. "You feel that? That's what a baby kick is."

She nodded. "It went BOOM BOOM!"

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

"It's a girl!" she said.

"Well, it might be a boy," I told her gently.

Sheridan shook her head. "No no, girl because I'm a girl, so yours is a girl too! No boy. No, no." With that, she stuck her thumb in her mouth and toddled into the living room.

I just stared after her. Oh, little children never fail to amuse me.

I grabbed my phone and called Trish. She picked up before the first ring had even finished. "Save me, Ally!"

"Whoa, you picked up fast. What's going on?" I asked, sitting down.

"I'm working!"

"Uh, so? You have enough experience with that, so I'm not really seeing the problem here," I said.

"There are these two annoying kids that are slapping each other with packages of bacon!" She exclaimed. "They won't stop."

"Bacon? Where are you working?"

"The meat section at the grocery store on Fisher Drive," she explained. "It was a last resort type of thing, obviously. Any other time, I would NOT be caught dead wearing a hair net."

I laughed. "Just quit."

"Nah, I'll be fired in good time." I heard a slap, followed by an 'OW!' which was then followed by yelling, and a door slamming.

"See?" Trish said a few seconds later. "All you gotta do is hit kids with bacon; it's all in the wrist. Anyways, I'll be over in twenty."

Before I could say anything more than, "What-", she hung up.

"Alright then," I muttered, standing up and walking into the living room to keep Sheridan occupied.

Before I knew it, I heard Trish's car pull into the driveway. She came into the house a few seconds later. "Ally!"

"I'm in the living room," I called back.

She appeared in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hi," I replied.

"Hi Trish!" Sheridan greeted.

"Hi Sheridan," Trish grinned. "How are you?"

"Good. Guess what? Ally's tummy went boom boom!"

Trish looked at me in question, so I explained, "The baby kicked."

"Ah," she replied. She caught sight of Sheridan's doll beside her. "Wow, that's a big doll!"

"Ally bought it for me today!" Sheridan told her. "Her name is Nada."

I looked at Trish and said, "Two hundred bucks."

"Holy shit," she mouthed, causing me to nod.

"Well, Dez called me today and said that they should be home late tonight," Trish said, flopping down on the couch.

"Dez called you? Why didn't Austin call me?" I wondered.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "You're complaining? I thought you'd be happy he was off your case."

"Well, yeah, but he hasn't called at all today and it's almost four," I told her.

"I think he's got that big concert today at the boardwalk for Tampa Bay's Fall Festival," Trish said. "He'll be busy all day." She checked her watch. "As a matter of fact, he'll be playing in a few minutes. So if my calculations are correct," she did air math, "they'll be home by midnight."

"Since when are you good at math?"

"I'm not, I guessed," she admitted. "But doing air math makes you look smart, and clearly I was right with my calculations, so score one for Trish!"

I shook my head. It was quiet for a few minutes before Trish announced, "I'm going to paint my nails." She headed to the bathroom and emerged a few seconds later with my big basket full of nail polish. What can I say? I had a fetish.

"Ooh, pretty!" Sheridan said as she crawled over to the basket when Trish set it down on the floor. "Me too?"

"Sure," Trish smiled. "What color?"

"Dis one!" Sheridan held up a hot pink, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Should've guessed, it's her favourite color. Here, Sheridan, let's let Trish paint her nails, I can do yours."

"Kay," she said, shuffling her butt across the floor towards me. "Here y'go!"

It took me about three minutes to paint her nails since they were so small, so I ended up painting her toenails as well. Trish gave herself a whole zebra print manicure and pedicure in a matter of ten minutes.

"It's a gift," she told me at the look of shock on my face.

"Remind me to never go to a salon again."

"It'll cost you for me," she said seriously. I stared at her. "I'm kidding."

"Yeah you are," I nodded.

Trish stayed for another hour until she had to leave for a family supper, which she had made clear that she did NOT want to attend, so I made an early supper for Sheridan and myself, and after we went into the living room to relax.

Sheridan had talked to Nada for a while before falling asleep, so she was currently in the big lounge chair covered in a blanket while I sat reading since it was only seven.

I was just getting to a good part in my book when my phone started blaring "Illusion," causing me to jump and quickly answer it before Sheridan woke up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey Ally," came a tired voice.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to call today," I said quietly.

Austin sighed. "Believe me, I was on edge all day because I couldn't; I've been on the go non-stop. Why are you whispering?"

"Sheridan is sleeping. Just a second." I stood up and tiptoed out of the living room towards the giant staircase. I sat down on the steps. "Okay," I said in my normal voice.

"So, you're going to hate me when I tell you this," Austin said nervously.

"I doubt it," I said, rubbing my feet.

"Well, we're not coming back until Tuesday now," he burst out.

I was silent for a second before I said, "Austin Moon, you mother-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he warned.

"Why aren't you coming back until Tuesday?" I exclaimed. "Now I've got Sheridan for another day!"

"You're making it sound like that's a bad thing."

"Of course it's not, but she's a lot to handle for that long, even with Trish here," I defended.

"Well, Quinn said she'll still come pick Sheridan up with her own car instead of coming back with us, so relax. She said she'd call you."

"Okay, well, why are you and Dez there until Tuesday now?" I asked.

"I agreed to do two radio interviews tomorrow and a meet and greet on Tuesday," he told me.

"So suddenly you're in no hurry to come back? For the past six days you've been calling non-stop to see if I was alright and wishing you could come right back, and now you decided to do more stuff?" I accused. "You even said you wished you didn't have to go in the first place!" I couldn't help it, I was hurt. "I was so excited to see you tonight, Austin."

"Of course I want to come back and I know you were; I miss you like crazy, Ally, but this is part of my job!" He argued. "I can't just not do these things! I'm sorry!"

"And you couldn't have said no this one time?" I said loudly. "You do have the right to do that, you know, you're not controlled. You promised me you'd be home tonight!"

"It would have been rude if I did say no!" He shot back. "I know I promised, and I'm really sorry, but I can't change anything now; what's done is done, Ally. But I'm absolutely exhausted, so I have to go."

"Whatever Austin, I'll see you Tuesday or whenever you decide to come back," I snapped before hanging up. I dropped my phone beside me on the stairs before setting my head in my hands.

I don't know how long I sat like that before my phone rang again. I was just about to ignore it thinking it would be Austin, but it was Quinn.

"Hey Ally!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey," I greeted half heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Austin and I had a fight," I said.

"About him staying in Tampa Bay longer?" She guessed.

"You got it," I said glumly.

"He'll come around, don't let it affect you," she told me.

"I guess."

"Cheer up! So, I was calling to tell you that even though the boys won't be back until Tuesday, I'm still coming to get Sheridan out of your hair tonight."

"She's not in my hair, she's been fine," I assured her.

"I know, but you've had her for a few days now, so I'll come and get her. Does ten work? I know it's late."

"No, no, that's perfect. I'll have her ready," I promised.

"Awesome. Thanks Ally! See you later."

"Yep, see you." We hung up just as Sheridan came around the corner, rubbing her eyes.

I gave her a small smile. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hi," she mumbled before yawning. She crawled up beside me and leaned against my side before closing her eyes again.

So much for that conversation.

I slowly picked her up and carried her upstairs to my bed so she could have a quick nap before her mom came and got her.

I left my phone on the kitchen counter, not wanting to hear from Austin right now. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to stay longer, with all of the phone calls he sent me saying how he wished he didn't have to be gone and how he promised he'd be back Sunday. Yeah, that was a broken promise.

I sighed and grabbed a blanket before curling up on the couch to watch a movie. I picked "A Walk to Remember", and by the time it was over, I was balling.

"Damn hormones," I sniffed to myself, grabbing another tissue. "Making me more emotional than usual."

I walked upstairs to see if Sheridan was awake yet, and sure enough, she was sitting up in bed, talking to Nada. I stood by the door and listened.

"Mr. Whiskers and Puppy are getting married! You come too, Nada? We can dance all night long!"

I grinned and walked into the room. "Sheridan, your mom is coming to get you soon, so we need to get you ready."

She looked at me and sighed. "Okay." She was surprisingly cooperative while I changed her diaper and dressed her in sweat pants, a pink hoodie, and her uggs. I left her hair down, just brushing it, and packed all of her things up before bringing them downstairs. Sheridan thumped down the stairs on her butt behind me. Why was she so cute?

I heard a car pull up in the driveway a few minutes later. "Ooh, Sheridan, who's that?"

"Mommy?" She asked from her spot on the kitchen floor.

I nodded, and she grinned. "Mommy!"

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it, the two-year-old toddling beside me. I looked through the peephole before opening it for Quinn. "Hey!"

"Hi Ally!" She said happily as she came into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" Sheridan yelled repeatedly from down at my leg.

Quinn leaned down and scooped her daughter up. "Hi baby!" She peppered her with kisses. "I missed you so so so much!"

"I missed you!" Sheridan said before holding Nada up. "Look at my doll."

"Wow, she's almost as big as you! What's her name?"

"Nada!" the little girl replied. "She's coming to Mr. Whiskers and Puppy's wedding wiff me!"

"Oh, that's nice," Quinn smiled, setting her down. "Why don't you play with Nada while I talk to Ally for a minute, okay?"

"Yeah!" Sheridan went into the kitchen, and me and Quinn followed. I got a better look at her. Her hair was in a messy bun, she wasn't wearing any makeup and she was wearing pink sweats, black uggs, and a black hoodie.

"Thank you so much, Ally, you have no idea how much this meant to me," Quinn said graciously, giving me a big hug. "I owe you big time."

"It was the least I could do, she was great," I smiled. "We had a lot of fun. How's your brother?"

"He's a lot better, thankfully. He's still doing physiotherapy, but they discharged him from the hospital today," she said.

"That's great!" I told her.

"Yeah, we're happy he's going to be okay," Quinn smiled.

We talked for a bit and I told her about my days with Sheridan before I helped her haul the things into her car.

I grabbed Sheridan's car seat and put it in Quinn's car. "All set!"

"Perfect," she said.

Sheridan gave my legs a big hug. "Bye Ally! See you soon. Thank you for da doll!"

I leaned down to give her a proper hug. "Bye sweetie, it was fun having you! And you're most welcome."

She clambered into her seat and Quinn closed the door behind her before walking to the driver's side and opening her door. "I'll call you soon and we can hang out again if you want."

I nodded. "I'd love that."

She grinned. "Awesome. Thank you again, Ally, tell Trish thank you as well."

"Not a problem and I will," I smiled. She waved and hopped in her car before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street and around the corner, out of sight.

I walked back to the house, but sat down on the front steps outside, staring up at the sky. My hand slowly went to my neck, where my treble clef necklace was hanging. Austin had given it to me after he had played at Times Square for the first time, which is when we got together, and I hardly ever took it off.

I unclasped it and held it in my palm, looking at it. It reminded me so much of Austin, and even though I was still mad at him, it didn't stop me from missing him. If anything, it made me miss him even more. I think I was madder at the fact that he was going to be gone longer, and not actually mad at him.

I sighed as my eyes started to sting. Bottom line, I just wanted him back.

* * *

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama! Sorry, I had to throw in a little angst for Auslly! haha, makes the story more interesting, but you know they'll make up eventually, obviously :) Again, no relationship is perfect, but it's nothing too serious!**

**Review guys, love you!**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	16. Austin Returns!

**A/N: EARLY UPDATE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter, you guys are awesome! :D :D Enjoy this chapter, Austin is BACK! :) What will happen? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the songs by Taylor Swift in here, or A&A. I'm loving Taylor's new album, anyone else? :)**

* * *

Ally POV

"I just love cutting my hand open with a knife," I told myself sarcastically as I wrapped my hand in a towel to stop the bleeding. "Stupid sharp objects. Things like this are supposed to happen to Dez, not me!"

I had been in the process of making myself a chicken caesar salad and while I was cutting the chicken, the knife slipped and cut my hand.

I picked up my cell with my good hand and speed dialled Trish before setting it to speaker so I could put pressure on the cut.

She picked up on the third ring. "Sup?"

"I kind of have a problem," I told her.

"What'd you do?"

"I sliced my hand with a knife," I deadpanned.

She was silent for a second before she spoke. "Now why the hell would you do that?"

"It was an accident, obviously. It's all Austin's fault!" I exclaimed.

"How? He's not even home, Ally," Trish said with an exasperated sigh.

"He had to go and get me mad at him, so I was thinking about our fight and wasn't paying attention while I was cutting chicken!"

Austin and I still weren't talking to each other, although it was more on my part. He had tried to make an effort of reconciliation by calling me and leaving me a bunch of texts, but I ignored them. He had finally stopped yesterday.

"Oh for god's sake, Ally," she sighed. "That's the worst excuse I've ever heard."

I rolled my eyes. "Can you just come get me and bring me to the hospital? Although I'd rather not be near that place, I don't really have a choice."

"I could stitch it up for you. I worked at the hospital as a nurse's assistant and-"

"No. Freaking. Way!" I interrupted.

"Geez, fine. You're lucky I'm at the mall. I'll be there in five." She hung up, me doing the same.

Still holding the towel on my hand, which was now getting soaked with my blood, curse it, I slipped on my flats and waited for Trish, grabbing another towel for backup.

A few minutes later, she pulled up and I went out to the vehicle. She got out and opened the door for me so I could get in without having to use my hands.

As we drove, she spoke up. "Here's a little piece of advice: Don't use sharp objects while deep in your thoughts!"

"Yeah, no shit," I muttered.

We got to the hospital a few minutes later and headed inside to the front desk. The lady looked up and seemed surprised to see me. "Weren't you just here not long ago, Miss Dawson?"

"Um, yeah, but I've got another issue that needs tending to immediately," I replied sheepishly, gesturing to my hand.

"She'll probably bleed out in about ten minutes with the size that she is," Trish explained, earning her a kick in the shin. "Ow!"

"Room 16, I'll send a doctor in right away," the lady said quickly.

"Thank you." Trish and I went to the room and I sat on the hospital bed. Trish handed me the other towel. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The doctor walked in, and it was Dr. Taylor again. "Oh, hello Ally!"

"Hey Dr. Taylor. This is my friend, Trish." Trish waved.

"Hello there." The doctor took one glance at my towel covered hand and sighed. "So I take it it's not baby problems this time?"

I shook my head. "A sliced hand."

She carefully unwrapped the towel from my hand and I took one look at it before turning away. "Oh, that's so gross," I moaned.

"Lemme see!" Trish got up and looked at it. "That's awesome!"

Awesome was hardly a word to describe it. It looked deep, swollen, bloody, and was about three inches long right across the palm of my hand.

Dr. Taylor inspected it. "I think you're going to need stitches there, Ally."

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically, causing the doctor to chuckle.

"You'll be fine. I'll be right back and we can stitch that right up." She left the room.

"So, looks like there will be no hand holding between you and Austin for a while," Trish joked, but I glared at her.

"Not funny. And I do have another hand, you know!"

"Aw, come on Ally, why can't you two just make up already? He's coming home today."

"I'm not mad. I'm miffed."

"You're mad."

"I'm furious," I growled and then sighed. "Why does he have to be so damn nice and say yes to everything?" I whined.

Trish shrugged. "Beats me. But hey, I was nice to bring you here."

"Yes, but you're still evil in many other ways," I told her. "No offence."

"Hey! I don't have an evil bone in my body!"

"Oh that's right. Just 206 of them, right?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly! God, get it right," she said.

I shook my head and Dr. Taylor came back with the supplies, freezing my hand first.

"So, no Austin today?" She asked, making small talk as she worked. Too bad she had to bring up the touchy subject.

"No," I muttered quietly. "He's in Tampa Bay."

"Oh, I see. How's he liking it there? I assume it's for a concert or something?" she said, sticking the needle through. I had to look away. Just the fact that she was sticking a needle through me was gross.

I nodded. "Um, yeah, he's having fun. We're not on speaking terms right now though."

"Oh, sorry! I'll stop," Dr. Taylor said quickly.

"It's okay," I assured her.

It took about ten minutes to stitch my hand and after the doctor wrapped it and gave me medicine for the pain for when the freezing wore off, Trish and I paid and left.

She dropped me off at home. "Thanks Trish."

"No problem," she said. As she pulled out of the driveway, she yelled through her open window, "Make up with Austin NOW!"

I flipped her off, but she just grinned and waved before driving away. As I headed inside, I saw my phone sitting on the counter and realized I had forgotten to take it. I checked to see if there were messages from my dad, but there was none. He was at a guitar convention, and wouldn't be back for a while. There were messages though.

9 missed phone calls from Austin, three voicemails, and 14 texts.

Well. Looks like he didn't stop after all.

I sighed and listened to the messages, not even bothering to read the texts since whatever he had to say was most likely in the voicemails.

_"Hey Als, it's Austin. Look, I know you're pissed at me and don't want to talk to me, and I don't blame you, but I'm really sorry! Please talk to me, I miss you!"_

I rolled my eyes and went to the next one. _"Ally Dawson, pick up your damn phone and stop being so stubborn!"_ Number Three: _"Ally, please!"_

After listening to the messages, I called Trish. "Hello?"

"Austin left me three voicemails."

"Honestly, Ally, you guys have to make up, this is getting ridiculous; it's been two days!" She sighed. "Look, I'll be honest, you overreacted."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" I exclaimed.

"Ally, you're my best friend and you know I love you, but you know how Austin is. He's a good guy, he's horrible at making decisions, and he hates saying no to people. Dez said he really wanted to come back on Sunday, but he knew you'd be upset about him staying longer, so he put off telling you until last minute when it was too late for him to come back."

I sighed. She was right. "I guess thinking back on it, I didn't give him a chance to explain or say anything, really. Dammit, I feel like an idiot now."

"Talk to him when he gets back," Trish suggested. "I'm sure he'd rather sort things out in person than over the phone."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, T."

"Anytime. Good luck, girl!"

I hung up and sat there for a second before going upstairs. Since it was around three o'clock, I assumed Austin would be home by nine or ten, so I decided to go for a nap since I couldn't do much with one hand.

I wish pregnancies didn't wear you out so much.

* * *

_"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22. Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you! You don't know about me, but I'll bet you want to, everything will be alright if-"_ my alarm blared from my phone right beside my head, causing me to bolt upright.

"Taylor Swift, I only sang for you because you were out cold! Don't sue me, it was four years ago!" I exclaimed, before realizing it was only my alarm. "Oops," I giggled sheepishly before turning it off.

I stretched and slid out of bed. I walked over to the closet and grabbed my own black cuff sweats, a pink lounge sweater and my hello kitty slippers. Hey, you're never too old for Hello Kitty.

I quickly changed and headed downstairs. The clock on the wall read 8:00. Wow, my sleep patterns were so out of whack.

I went to the fridge and poured myself a glass of milk and then grabbed the jar of pickles.

"Mmm," I sighed in happiness as I crunched on one before trudging to the couch in the living room to read. It didn't last long, though, because I ended up chucking the book at the TV when I got to a romantic part where the two lovers proclaim their love for one another, both crying in the process. I didn't need a reminder of my own love life, thank you very much.

"What to do, what to do," I muttered to myself. "Can't write a song, I only have one functioning hand." I paused. "Ooh! Maybe I could bake!"

I jumped up and went to the kitchen cupboards to gather ingredients for a chocolate cake before I preheated the oven and started mixing. I pumped up the tunes, and suddenly, I was in a great mood.

_"We are never ever ever getting back together. We-ee! Are never ever ever getting back together!"_ I sang as I attempted to mix the batter with my good hand on the mixer and the wrist of my bad one on the bowl. It was actually working pretty well.

When I poured the batter into the cake pan, I slipped it into the oven and cleaned everything up, putting the used utensils in the dishwasher.

_"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Blew me to places I've never been,"_ I softly sang as I wiped the counter. _"Now I'm lyin' on the cold, hard ground!"_

While I waited for the cake, I wrote in my songbook and kept glancing at the clock. Austin hadn't told me when he'd be home, so I was a little antsy. Okay, try a lot.

The cake finished twenty minutes later, so after it had cooled off, I iced it with chocolate icing, but I didn't know what else to put on it.

Suddenly, a thought struck me and I grinned before grabbing Austin's favourite pancake mix from the cupboard. I didn't know how much time I had, so I quickly whipped up eight pancakes and laid them on the giant cookie sheet we had. I grabbed the can of whip cream and sprayed "I'M SORRY" on them before decorating it with whip cream vines with strawberry flowers on them. I sprayed "I LOVE YOU AUSTIN!" on the chocolate cake and set it underneath the pancakes. After it was done, I looked it over in satisfaction. Two of Austin's favourite foods in an apology. Seemed legit to me. I sprayed whip cream in my mouth in celebration.

About a minute after I had walked into the living room, I heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. I glanced out the window in time to see Austin getting out of Dez's truck. Austin looked like absolute shit, for lack of a better word.

His hair was everywhere and not counting his decent outfit, which was just jeans and a white t-shirt with black high tops, he had bags under his eyes and his usually tan face was now pale.

I closed the curtain and suddenly felt extremely guilty. That was because of me. God, I'm so stupid.

I went into the kitchen, pretending to be rummaging for something when I heard the front door open and close from the hallway. I heard bags drop before footsteps approached down the hall, and I turned around in time to see my boyfriend walk into the kitchen.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before catching sight of me. He quietly said, "Hey, Ally."

"Hi," I replied.

Austin was about to say something else before he caught sight of my attempt at an apology on the counter. His eyes watered as they skimmed over it, and he looked up at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Ally, I-" He stopped as his voice caught in his throat. I shook my head as my eyes started to sting as well, so I ran around the counter and over to him. He immediately raised his arms and engulfed me in a big hug, my arms wrapping around his waist as his went around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, too," he said into my hair. "I shouldn't have stayed longer, I let you down."

"No, I overreacted; it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're back, I missed you so much," I cried, hugging him tighter.

"I missed you, too," he breathed, kissing my forehead. I pulled back and wiped the tears from underneath his eyes with my thumb before he reached down and did the same to me, making me giggle. That made him smile.

"So, we're okay?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled. "Yeah, we're okay. Let's just forget it happened."

He nodded. "Deal." He gave me another hug. "Oh. I love you, too," he smiled before bending down to kiss me slowly. I kissed back, tasting the salt from his tears before I pulled away.

"Austin, you look like you haven't slept in days," I said guiltily.

"Well, I haven't since we fought," he admitted. "I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I felt so bad."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm sorry," I said again. "You probably haven't eaten, either."

"I've had enough food," he reassured me. "I'm okay. And stop saying you're sorry, it's forgotten, it never happened." He paused. "Those pancakes and cake smell delicious, by the way," Austin said. "But you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," I replied.

He grinned, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed my bandaged hand. I tried to hide it behind my back, but his hand shot out and gently snatched my wrist. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I, uh, sliced my hand this morning with a knife," I told him sheepishly. His eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" He exclaimed. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Here, sit down so I can look at it." He moved me onto a stool before crouching down in front of me.

"Austin, I'm fine," I assured him as he started to unwrap the bandage. "It's just a few stitches."

"Stitches?" he squeaked like he always did. "Now I'm definitely looking at it!"

I sighed as he took the bandage off. It wasn't even that bad.

"Holy shit, you really gouged yourself, Als," he said, leaning closer as he gently held my hand in his. Clearly Austin thought otherwise. "What were you doing?"

"Cutting chicken and I wasn't paying attention, so the knife slipped," I told him. "But I'm fine, it didn't even hurt."

"Well, yeah, because you probably hit a nerve. You could have done something worse, Ally, please be more careful next time," Austin said with worry as he wrapped it again.

"Yes, I will," I said. "Stop worrying."

He looked at me. "Nothing else happened while I was gone, right? Nothing with the baby? Trish didn't do anything Trish-like?"

"Nope."

"Oh, thank god," he sighed with relief, standing up.

I stood up as well. "Well, now that we got everything out of the way and sorted out, let's go sit. I wanna hear all about your week."

"It's a lot," Austin warned as he followed me into the living room and to the couch. I sat on his lap and cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I breathed deeply at the familiar warmth. God, I missed him.

"I should probably start off by saying that as soon as Dez and I got there, I already missed you," Austin told me as he played with the fingers on my good hand. "I was ready to turn around and come straight back."

"Awe," I smiled, pressing my lips to his neck. "I missed you, too."

"Besides, it was really weird and unnatural not having you there like you always are, or Trish, even. Sure Dez was there, but it wasn't the same without you."

"It wasn't the same without you here either," I admitted. "Every morning, I was expecting to see you downstairs devouring pancakes."

"And I was expecting you to reprimand me for eating too fast. 'Knock it off, Austin; you're going to choke again!'" He said in a high voice, teasing me. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I do not sound like that!" I protested.

He laughed. "Yes, you do."

I just rolled my eyes. "So how were the concerts and everything? Any clothes ripped to shreds while you were crowd surfing?" I joked.

"Yep. The leather jacket you bought me last Christmas."

"What!" I shrieked. "Why would you were that to your concert?! Do you have _any _idea how expensive that was, Austin? Use your brain, you pickle head!"

He burst out laughing. "Ally, I'm kidding. You should have seen your face!"

"That is _so _not funny," I glared.

"Sorry," he said, but I could tell he was trying to hold back another laugh.

We were quiet for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "Pickle brain?"

"Excuse me for not pausing to think of a better insult while I'm freaking out," I told him.

"You're so cute when you're irritated," he grinned, nuzzling my neck. I shivered.

"And you're so annoying when you do this to me," I groaned, trying not to back down to the mercy of his lips.

"Do what?" he murmured, kissing my neck softly. "Mmm, I missed this."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Ugh, why do you do this to me, Austin Moon?" I exclaimed as I captured his mouth in a deep kiss. He grinned as he kissed back, leaning me down onto the couch as we continued to make out. It had been over a week, and my lips missed his lips.

After all, it takes two to tango.

* * *

**A/N: Typical Ally, always doing clumsy thing haha. How was it? I hope you guys liked the reunion, it was hard to write haha, but I think it came out good! :) Review your favorite parts, or just review! So, my day was made a while ago when I saw that Rocky's jam right now was "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift because that is my ABSOLUTE favorite song right now! Anyone else? :)**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	17. There's Something In The Basement!

**A/N: What's that? New chapter already!? YES YES YES! :) Thanks for all of the reviews on chapter 16, you guys are seriously amazing, I love you all! :D :D **

**Now, since there wasn't much Auslly for a few chapters, I'm making up for it, so the next couple of chapters are based around the two of them being together again haha you get to get back into the Auslly spirit! :) Fair warning, cheesiness will most likely ensue. :)**

**Enjoy! This is my favorite chapter so far :) Hope you find it funny!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A.**

* * *

Ally POV

"I'm telling you, Trish, there's something in the basement," I insisted as I crept closer to the basement door.

"Ally, you're imagining things," she told me through the phone.

"I'm not imagining anything, I can hear scratching!" I replied. "Now use your violent streak for a good cause and come over and kill whatever's down there!" I shrieked.

"No way, Ally, I'm not even close to your place. Call me and let me know how you did!" She said cheerfully before hanging up.

"Tri- Ugh!" I exclaimed before setting my phone down.

I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was the broom. "Alright, baby, you and I are on a mission."

I slowly started descending the basement steps. "Sure, let's let the pregnant girl go see what's down here. It's okay if she dies; the girls are always the dead ones in the movies! With my luck, there's a serial killer down here ready to take a swing at me with his hatchet. I'll miss you, life," I mumbled to myself.

Now, stupid me, I realized I hadn't turned the light on at the top of the steps and I was already at the bottom. In the dark. By myself.

"Oh, are you kidding me?" I whispered angrily.

"Ally?" I heard Austin call from upstairs. "Ally!"

Oh, shit, I thought he wasn't home. Well, awesome, he was! No sarcasm intended. I gladly ran back up to the top of the steps and opened the door, coming out into the hallway. "I'm right here, Austin."

He whipped around. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." He stared at the broom in my hand in confusion. "What were you doing?"

"I heard a noise in the basement so I was going to go down and see what it was," I said. "I called Trish to come kill whatever it was, but she said no."

"And you have the broom because..." Austin trailed off.

"It was my, uh, weapon," I muttered. "In case there was a serial killer down there!"

He was trying to hold back a smile as he walked over, failing miserably. He took the broom from me. "What were you going to do, sweep him to death?"

"Hey, it could have worked! It just would have taken a while," I protested lamely.

"Yeah, ten years," he told me. "Why wouldn't you come get me?"

"I thought you weren't home!" I exclaimed. "Otherwise you know I _so_ would have."

"How did you not know I was home? I was upstairs sleeping! My sleep patterns are still out of whack from my trip to Tampa Bay so I'm trying to catch up on sleep," he explained.

"Cool story bro, now go kill that thing," I said, hiding behind him and nudging him towards the steps.

"You were probably imagining things, Als," Austin sighed, but flipped the light on anyways on the wall.

"That's what Trish said. I'm not crazy, Austin, I heard something!" I exclaimed as I looked down the stairs nervously.

"I didn't say you were."

"You were thinking it," I shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "Stay here and let me go down and check it out," he said as he took a step towards the open door.

"No way, I'm coming."

"You just said-"

"I know what I said! I'm still coming!" I heard the scratching noise again and grabbed the back of Austin's favourite yellow shirt.

"Watch the shirt," he whined.

"Shut up. You hear that? Still think I'm imagining things?"

"No, so shh!" he said, twisting around to put his hand over my mouth. I glared at him before licking it.

"Gross, Ally!" He exclaimed, yanking his hand back and wiping it on his jeans.

"Then don't put your hand over my mouth," I whisper-yelled. "Or I will lick you!"

Austin rolled his eyes, and I just noticed that he didn't have the broom. "Where the hell is the broom?"

"Upstairs."

"Why?!" I whispered in a panic. We were halfway down the stairs now.

"Because my fists will be handier than a broom, that's why," he told me.

"Not when the serial killer has a hatchet! Or a hook!"

"God, you watch too many horror movies," Austin said. "And here I thought you find them boring, but apparently, you're scared of them."

"Because I'm a nice girlfriend and watch them with you all the time. Boring and scary are two different things, so yes, quite frankly, I find them creepy. Especially when you're in the perfect situation for one!"

"Ally, breathe." We got to the bottom and I stayed hidden behind my boyfriend.

He looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Check the whole basement, its huge!" I ordered, pushing him forwards yet still staying close.

We looked for a few seconds before I heard the scratching, followed by a crash from somewhere behind me, and Austin and I whipped around.

I let out a scared whimper, and felt Austin's arms slide around me, one wrapping around my chest and the other wrapping around my waist. He pulled me to his chest protectively. "Ally, get upstairs. Now."

I shook my head.

"Ally-"

"I'm not leaving you down here alone," I said firmly.

The look on my face seemed to have shown that I wasn't going anywhere, so he nodded reluctantly and said, "Then stay behind me." He gently pulled me behind him and kept one arm out backwards so it was beside me.

"I think it came from behind the couch," I whispered as I peeked out from behind Austin's back.

"Somewhere around there," he agreed as we slowly crept over to that section of the basement.

"Look," I said, pointing to the rug. There were pieces of broken glass everywhere from a mirror that had been resting up against the wall.

I walked out from behind Austin and crossed my arms. "That was my favourite mirror!" I pouted. "It was the only one that made my stomach look slightly smaller!"

"Ally, can we focus on what's in our house and not on a mirror for a second?" Austin asked. "And what did I say? Stay behind me!"

"Right, sorry," I said sheepishly, darting back to my spot.

Austin walked over to the couch and slowly bent down before glancing behind it. He stood up again. "Nothing's here."

My eyes widened. "Oh my god, what if the killer snuck upstairs and is hiding somewhere? What if they're making themselves at home, eating our food while hatching a plan to kill us?" I gasped. "What if they're eating my pickles?!" I turned around, ready to storm upstairs. "That's it, lemme at 'em!"

I took about two steps before Austin grabbed me gently and hauled me back. "Calm down! They're not upstairs."

"How do you know?" I challenged.

"Because the shelf is moving," Austin said, pointing to the shelf beside the couch. I looked over and saw that there were items on the shelf that were scooting across, and the shelf looked like it was getting hit every few seconds.

"What the hell?"

"That's too small to be a person." Austin walked over and bent down to look under the shelf. "Oh my god."

"What? What is it?" I asked as I hurried over.

"There's a puppy trapped between the shelf and wall underneath!" Austin exclaimed.

"A puppy?" I asked, confused.

"Just help me get it out." Austin stood up and together we moved the shelf away from the wall. We looked behind it and I saw a little puppy that was probably the length of a ruler.

"Awe!" I exclaimed, slowly bending down.

The puppy was raggedy looking, and was most likely a stray. It stared up at us scared and it shrunk back against the wall.

"Hey little guy," Austin said softly. "We're not going to hurt you." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "At least it's not a serial killer."

"Oh shut up, it's possible it could've been."

Austin snapped his fingers. "Go upstairs to the fridge and grab the leftover meat from lunch today."

I nodded and hurried upstairs. I came down a minute later with the container of meat and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He opened the lid and dropped a few slabs of meat in front of the puppy. "There you go, buddy."

The puppy gingerly sniffed the meat before wagging its tail and happily starting to eat. "Hey, it worked!"

"I wonder how it got in here," I said.

"Probably through a bottom window that we left open," Austin said. He looked at the puppy. "He looks like a yellow Labrador."

"It must be a stray, there's no collar or anything. It can't be more than two months old, look how small it is. Poor thing was probably freezing and starving, only to get trapped between a shelf." I carefully and slowly leaned down. I held my hand out. "Come here, sweetie."

The puppy crept towards me slowly and sniffed my hand before licking it.

Austin grinned. "It likes you."

I laughed as the puppy went over to Austin and pawed at his lap, licking his bare arms. "It likes you more."

Austin lifted the puppy up and glanced at it. "I'm not a vet or anything, but I think it's a girl."

"Lemme see." He showed me. "Oh yeah, it's a girl."

"So, what do we do with her?" I asked, petting the puppy.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Should we keep her? I mean, it's clear she doesn't have an owner and we can't let her starve to death outside."

"Austin, we've already got a baby on the way," I told him. "We can't have another one. In animal form."

"Not for another four months or so," he pointed out. "I can train her to be good by then!" He picked the puppy up and held it up. "Come on, Ally, look at her wittle face! How can you say no? She's so cute and cuddly and adorable."

Why, why, does he always have to do that!? But the dog _was_ adorable. And a mixture of my boyfriend plus the puppy doing the puppy dog face wasn't helping either.

I hesitated before relenting. "Oh, fine."

"Yes!" Austin exclaimed, leaning over to kiss me quickly. "Thank you, Ally!"

"Yeah yeah, I do it because I love you," I sighed.

"I love you more!" he grinned. "Okay, she needs a name."

We were both quiet for a few seconds.

"Pickles!" I yelled, at the same time Austin yelled "Pancakes!"

"Should have seen that coming," I laughed. I looked at the dog. "Actually, Pancakes would suit her better; she's already the color of them."

"Well, actually, she's the color of mud right now, but that's beside the point, so Pancakes it is!" Austin said as he stood up with her in his arms. "Come on, Pancakes! Let's go give you a big soapy bath because you're absolutely filthy. But you're still cute! Yes you are, yes you are," he cooed, scratching her ears.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as Austin walked ahead of me up the stairs happily with Pancakes. At least he got to name a dog Pancakes instead of a baby.

Speaking of which...

"Then the baby's name is Pickles," I called after him.

"No way in hell!"

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! :) Oh, Austin, he may be an adult, but he'll always be a child at heart :) I figured Austin would be more likely to want the puppy than Ally because he's Austin haha.**

**Pancakes is a new character now! :) Like the name?**

**Review, review, review!**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	18. Puppy Love

**A/N: Sorry the update is a little later in the day! Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter, you guys are awesome! I got over 30, like seriously, that's amazing! :D I'm glad you guys like the story! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Special shoutout to my friend Nada! :) She's awesome, guys, and reviews like crazaaaayy! LOVE HER! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A. I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO wish I did... **

* * *

Ally POV

"ARF!"

"Pancakes, shh."

"ARF!"

"Be quiet, Pancakes."

"ARF ARF!"

"Pancakes, if you bark again..."

There was a pause, and I sighed with relief.

"ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF!"

I ripped my glasses off and set my songbook down. "What do you want?"

Pancakes stared at me, her tail wagging a mile a minute and her tongue hanging out, before she started running in circles, chasing her tail.

"Nothing?" I asked hopelessly as I watched her. She went around a couple more times before she slipped on the hardwood floor and fell on her ass with a little snort.

I giggled. She was by far the funniest puppy I'd seen. Austin had taken her to the vet to get her shots and it turns out she had been in fact almost two months, just like we'd predicted. She was now three months old.

And I was just over six months along. If you shoved a soccer ball under my shirt, that was about the size of me.

Pancakes had grown on me, and she was a good little puppy, but she still got on my nerves sometimes. I guess I'd never had a dog or any big pet before, only Owen. Not Austin, though. Nope, he loved that puppy. His family's dog Sam had to be put down a couple years back after he had been hit by a car, and I could tell Austin had always wanted another dog.

And great news! My hand was better! Well, not fully, but the stitches were out, and it was scaring over. I could use it again, which was good. I hated not being able to play the piano or anything.

"ARF!" Pancakes yapped at me. "ARF ARF!"

"Whaaaaat?" I whined at her.

"She wants to go for a walk," Austin said as he strolled into the living room with her leash. "Don't cha, Pancakes?" She yapped in answer and flipped over on her back.

"Since when did you become the dog whisperer?" I asked.

He put a hand over his heart. "I always have been; my true colors just haven't blossomed until now. It's truly a gift."

I snorted with laughter. "You did not just say that."

"Oh, but I did." He hooked her up. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," I said, standing up from the couch. "I could use a break." I had spent the last hour writing a new song for Austin.

I grabbed my red coat and my black beanie and slipped on runners. Pancakes practically pulled Austin out the door, me following behind.

"Whoa Pancakes, where's the fire?" Austin chuckled. "Slow down, girl!"

She did as he asked, slowing to a steady walk beside us. Austin grinned in triumph while I stared in shock.

"How'd you teach her that?" I asked. "I thought she only knew basic tricks like roll over and sit."

"It's like you said, I'm the dog whisperer," he whispered, causing me to swat him lightly, which only made him laugh. "I'm just kidding. I don't know, she's a smart dog."

"True enough." I linked my arm through his and rested my head on his arm. "Guess what?"

"What?" He paused before shrieking, "Oh my god, are you having twins?!"

"No!" I said quickly. "There was only one baby in the ultrasound, Austin."

"Oh, right," he said sheepishly. "Forgot."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I-" I stopped as my phone rang. "Shit, hold on."

I took it out of my pocket. "Um, it's Dez."

"Dez? Why would he be calling you?" Austin asked, confused.

"Guess I'm about to find out." I picked up. "What's up, Dez?"

"I have a huge problem!" He yelled into the phone.

"Uh, okay, what's wrong?" I looked at Austin and shrugged.

"I think...I, uh, I think I... Um-"

"Spit it out, Dez!"

"I think I like Trish!" he burst.

I gasped. "Awwwe, that's so cute!" I squealed.

"That's not cute. It's bad, Ally!"

"Why is it a bad thing? It's so cute! Seriously, Dez," I told him.

"What's cute?" Austin asked, but I shushed him.

"What do I do? I'm freaking out here," Dez told me.

"When did you realize it?"

"Just now. I was eating jelly beans and shrimp with Penelope Frances Barbara Louise Turkeyson and Jeffrey and I choked on my food because I thought, 'I like Trish!' And..."

"And what?" I prompted.

"Hmm? Oh, and that's it."

"Oh. Well, just tell her how you feel!"

"Dez likes a girl?!" Austin exclaimed. "Who is it? Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Austin's with you?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, we're walking Pancakes," I explained.

"Tell him for me because I don't think I can right now," Dez said. "But I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later. Thanks Ally."

"Anytime. See ya!" I hung up and turned to Austin before yelling, "Dez likes Trish!"

"Seriously?" He asked, shocked. "For real this time?"

I had a brief flashback of when Austin and I had thought Trish and Dez were dating. Boy, were we ever wrong.

I nodded. "Isn't it so cute?"

"It's weird."

"But it's cute!"

"But it's weird."

"Cute."

"Weird."

"Cute."

"Can we just change the subject before I get mental images I really don't want please?" Austin begged as we came up to the dog park. He let Pancakes off her leash and she immediately ran into the fenced area.

"Fine," I sighed.

We walked after our puppy, who was flipping around in the grass. "So what were you going to tell me before Dez called?"

"Oh, right! I was going to say that I got asked by the Make It Right Foundation to film a music video for their campaign," I said excitedly.

"What?" Austin yelled. He wrapped me in a hug. "That's amazing, Als!"

The Make It Right Foundation was a foundation that focused on bullying and often found unique ways to advertise getting their message across. They were going to ask Austin to film the video, but I informed them that his schedule would conflict with the shoot, so they asked me instead. I was completely surprised that they'd want me to do it, but I agreed, happy to help.

I grinned and hugged him back before pulling away. "They told me they wouldn't start filming until after the baby is born, and are willing to work around me having to take care of the baby."

"That's awesome, Ally, seriously. I'm so proud of you," Austin smiled. "Look how far you've come."

"Yeah, because of you," I said. "Thank you."

"You deserve the spotlight," he told me before leaning down to kiss me quickly. "But you're welcome. What song are you doing?"

I shrugged. "They told me I could write one or they'd write one for me, but I'll write one sometime soon."

"ARF!"

I turned around to see Pancakes bolting towards us. She couldn't stop and ran right into my legs and fell backwards.

"What is wrong with you, Pancakes?" I laughed as I leaned down to right her.

"ARF ARF ARF!" She yapped, wagging her tail.

Austin flopped down onto the grass and Pancakes jumped on him, licking him like crazy as he play fought her. The scenario made me laugh and I snapped a picture with my iPhone.

"Fan page worthy," I grinned. I sat down slowly beside the two in the grass and Austin sat up, Pancakes in his arms.

"Go see Ally," he said. Pancakes crawled into my lap and licked my face.

"Hi to you, too," I said, scratching her head gently. Suddenly, the baby kicked.

"And hellooo to you," I winced.

"Baby kick?" Austin asked.

I nodded. "They're getting harder."

"Only a few more months," he said comfortingly. "Then they'll stop."

"Oh yeah, because labour won't be painful at ALL," I said sarcastically.

"But just think, we'll have a baby after it," he told me. "Our baby. You'll forget about the pain."

I smiled. "That makes it seem less painful."

"Although it probably won't be."

"So much for that pep talk," I glared.

He held his hands up. "Hey, I tried." He stood up and brushed himself off before giving me a hand. Pancakes jumped off my lap as he pulled me up.

"Grrrrrr," Pancakes growled.

"What's wrong, girl?" I asked, only to see that she was growling at a stick in the grass by my foot, her ass in the air, tail wagging madly.

"I don't know what to say to that, so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut," I said, shaking my head while Austin died of laughter.

"Oh, come on, she's hilarious!" he said as we watched Pancakes pounce on the stick. He leaned down. "Come on, Pancakes, supper time," Austin said, hooking her up on her leash again.

"What are you making?" I teased.

"Ha, you think you're kidding, but I _am_ actually making supper tonight, not you," Austin told me as he took my hand in his free one and swung it.

"Awwwe, you're so sweet," I smiled. "Well in that case, what's seriously for supper?"

"Surprise," he said.

"I hate surprises," I mumbled.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I know. That's the fun of it."

"Love you too."

He laughed. "Aw, come on, you'll survive. Besides, you'll want to help if you know what it is."

"I'll want to help either way," I pointed out.

"Good point. In that case, I'm locking you in our room until it's done."

"Austin!" I exclaimed.

He burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! I'd never do that to you. But seriously, you're not allowed to help."

"But-"

"Ally," he warned.

"Ugh, fine," I sighed in defeat.

We got home twenty minutes later and Pancakes took a nap on the kitchen floor while I grabbed my songbook to continue my previous writing session. Austin went to start cooking.

_"If they wanna talk, let them talk. If they wanna whisper, then so what? They don't know about us, they don't know about us, they don't know about us,"_ I sang, and then grinned before writing it down. "Bingo."

"Sounds good, Als," Austin called from the kitchen.

"Thanks, but it's just random lyrics right now," I said.

"It'll turn out awesome."

"Can I come in yet?" I called.

"Nope."

"Why not?" I complained.

"Because it's not done, that's why. Why don't you go rest, and I'll come get you when it's ready," Austin yelled.

I sighed and stood up. "Fine." I went upstairs to our bedroom before grabbing my red blanket and flopping down on the bed, curling under it.

"Mmm, sleep sounds good right now," I mumbled.

* * *

It only felt like ten minutes before I felt something wet on my face. I squirmed before opening my eyes to see Austin sitting on the bed holding Pancakes, who was licking my face happily. Austin was laughing, apparently finding it funny.

"Pancakes says wakey wakey!" Austin grinned. "Supper's ready." He set Pancakes down beside him.

"Ugh, I can't even get up," I groaned, snuggling deeper under my blanket.

"Ally, come on," Austin urged gently. "Don't make me drag you out."

"Do it, I don't care," I mumbled with my eyes closed.

"Nah, I'm not that mean," he said, standing up from the bed. "But your supper's going to get cold if you don't come down now."

He must've thought I was stupid or something. With my eyes still closed, I slowly reached my hands out so Austin wouldn't notice and latched onto the bars at the back of the bed just as he latched onto my ankles and pulled.

"Dammit, you're smart!" Austin exclaimed as he kept pulling.

"Yeah, more than you give me credit for. Obviously I knew you were going to do that!" I replied, still holding on.

Pancakes hopped over and grabbed onto my tank top strap with her mouth, pulling me away from Austin. "Ha, three against one! Good job, girl!"

"Pancakes, you're supposed to be on my side," Austin complained. "Ally, let go!"

"Make me."

"Oh, I will." He crawled onto the bed and straddled my back before grabbing my hands with his, trying to pry them off the bars. Pancakes jumped off the bed and stared at us from the floor, wagging her tail.

"Noo!" I shrieked. "The bed is too comfy to leave."

"You'll survive until tonight," Austin replied. He managed to get my hands off and he pulled me out of bed before I could grab the bars again.

"Ha, gotcha," he said. I huffed and grudgingly followed him out of the room, Pancakes not far behind.

As soon as we got downstairs, my mouth started to water at the aroma. "Jesus, what did you make?"

"A special supper just for you!" Austin smiled.

I gasped as we entered the kitchen. There was a big chicken on the table along with tons of my favourite vegetables, and a fruit platter. The table had candles and there was a big jar of pickles in front of my plate. But what stood out for me, was the giant bouquet of roses in the middle of the table.

I turned to my boyfriend in shock. "Austin, you didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to," he smiled. "You already do so much for me, so it's a little thank you."

I laughed in awe. "This is amazing!" I walked over to the roses. "And flowers too?"

He blushed and shrugged. "I know they're your favourite."

I read the card attached to the roses. _To my beautiful, clumsy, dorky girlfriend who couldn't be anymore perfect. I don't know what I'd do without you! Thanks for everything, Als! Love Austin :)_

My eyes welled up and I threw my arms around him. "I don't deserve you."

He hugged me back. "It's the other way around. But I'm glad you like everything."

"Like? I love it, honestly. Thank you, Austin. I just freaking love you!" I reached up and held his face in my hands, kissing him happily.

When I pulled away, he laughed. "I love you too, Ally."

"Okay, let's eat, I'm starving," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Diddo." He pulled my chair out. "My lady."

I giggled and sat down. "Why, thank you."

As we dug in, I couldn't get over the fact that Austin was way too good for me, and I didn't know what I had done to deserve him.

But whatever I had done, I was sure glad I did it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, guys! Review it up! :)**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**

**OMG, who has seen the promo for Big Dreams and Big Apples!? LOOKS AH-MAZING! and does anyone else think that Jessie & Austin knew each other before? It seemed like they did...hmm. Oh, and I hear there's a duet between them? And it's called Face to Face I think.. haha, should be interesting!**


	19. Invasion of Privacy

**A/N: I have extra time on my hands, so new chapter for all of you awesome people! :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :D**

**Enjoy! It's a filler haha but I hope it's good anyways!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A.**

* * *

Ally POV

I was busy writing in my songbook when the cordless phone rang, scaring me in the process. The Caller ID said Unknown.

I answered anyway. "Hello?"

"..."

"Hellooo?" I said again, dragging out the 'O.'

No one answered, so I hung up with a shrug. "That was weird," I said.

A few seconds later, it rang again. "Yes?"

"..."

"Okay, seriously, who the hell is this?" I demanded.

"Ally?" I heard Austin ask from the hallway. His footsteps were approaching. "What's wrong?"

"Do you like scary movies?" came a creepy voice from the other line.

"Uh, not really," I replied slowly. "Who is this?"

"What's your favourite scary movie?" the guy said, completely ignoring my question.

"I don't have one, because I don't like them!" I exclaimed. "Now listen up, you creep. Either tell me who you are or I'm calling the cops."

"Who is it?" Austin said from the doorway, but I held a finger up to quiet him.

"You don't know me. But I know you," the guy said.

"Mmm, nope, pretty sure you don't know me," I said.

"What would you say if I was to tell you I was in your house?"

I froze and looked at Austin. His eyes were full of confusion. "Y-you're in the house?"

"That's right. Come find me."

I shot out of the chair and held the phone to my shoulder so the guy couldn't hear. "There's some creepy guy in the house," I whispered to Austin.

His eyes widened. "What?" He grabbed the phone from me. "Who the hell are you?" Austin slowly turned around and started walking towards the hallway closet, me following. He slowly reached for the door before whipping it open. No one was in there.

Austin whipped around from the closet. "Liar," he said into the phone.

"Gotcha!" It all happened so fast, I barely had time to process it. A guy wearing a mask jumped out of nowhere and stabbed Austin. Right in the stomach.

"No!" I screamed as Austin's eyes widened in shock and he fell to the ground, blood pooling from the wound and his mouth. He was coughing blood.

The guy ran off, and I didn't see where he went, but I heard the door slam. I knelt next to Austin. "Austin, stay with me."

But he was already gone.

"Austin!" I screamed at his lifeless form.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I shot up in bed, which woke up Austin with a start. He flipped onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" He yelped from the floor.

"Austin?" I asked worriedly, tears coming to my eyes.

"Well, duh, who else would it be?!" He exclaimed, standing up with a groan and straightening out his sweats. "What's wrong?"

"I had the scariest dream ever!" I said, bursting into tears. "And you were murdered in it, right in front of me!"

Austin's irritated expression softened and he quickly crawled back onto the bed with me, pulling me into his arms protectively as he leaned against the pillows. "I'm right here, Ally, I'm not dead," he said softly, stroking my hair.

"It was horrible," I sobbed into his chest. "It was almost like the murders in the Scream movies. That's never happened to me before; I thought I lost you."

"You'll never lose me, Als. It was just a bad dream," he muttered into my hair. "Shh, I'm okay, Ally, I'm right here," he said soothingly as he rocked me back and forth slowly.

My sobbing subsided a while after to sniffling, and Austin rested his head on top of mine. "You okay now?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Sorry I made you fall out of bed."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Worst case scenario is bruises on my face in the morning," he joked, trying to make me laugh.

I cracked a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now come on, you should get some sleep."

I shook my head quickly and I lied down again under the blankets. "I'm not sleeping again. I'll lie here with my eyes open."

"Ally, I'm right here beside you," my boyfriend said gently. "Don't worry." He lied down too, and I immediately turned over to bury myself in his warm, bare chest.

"Feel more comfortable now?" Austin laughed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Very," I mumbled. "I love you."

"Love you too, Als," he muttered as I closed my eyes.

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the window, forcing me to open my eyes. I saw that the other side of the bed was empty, and I frowned at the coldness.

I stretched and rolled out of bed. Too fast, apparently.

"Shit!" I yelped as I went down hard. On my ass. I heard the patter of small feet rushing into the room, and Pancakes rounded the corner of the bed a few seconds later.

"I'm okay, Pancakes," I laughed as I pet her. "I'm definitely going to bruise though."

She just wagged her tail. "Where's Austin, girl?"

"ARF ARF!" she yapped, trotting out of the room. I hauled myself off the floor and followed her out the door, going downstairs.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and headed to the living room. "Austin?" I stood at the doorway, but it was empty. I checked the kitchen next. No sign of him.

I caught sight of note stuck to the fridge. I pulled it off.

_Hey Als! Sorry I had to leave so early and without saying bye, I didn't want to wake you up. I got called down to the studio to re-record some songs again, something went wrong in the editing apparently. See, this is why I'd rather have Dez do it._

_Anyways, I should be home by two. Call if you need anything!_

_Love you! Austin xo_

I sighed and set the note on the counter. It was eleven now, so I didn't know what I was going to do for the next three hours.

I went to the bathroom on the main level and took a half hour shower before going upstairs to get ready for the day. I decided to go for comfy and picked out black yoga pants with a black bandeau and a loose hot pink tank top over it. I blow dryed my hair and left it straight, my natural hair.

I inspected it in the mirror. I liked my hair with the blonde in it, and the length that it was, halfway down my back. It gave me more confidence and brought me out of my comfort zone.

I went back downstairs to find Pancakes scratching at the front door on her hind legs.

That was weird. "What's wrong, girl? I just let you out not that long ago." I said as I walked over. She just whimpered and kept scratching, glancing at me every few seconds.

I looked out the peephole, but no one was there. "Pancakes, there's no one here. Now come on." I stared walking back down the hallway, but she let out a yap.

"Pancakes!" I said sharply. "Knock it off." I went back to the door and opened it wide enough for me to stick my head out but not enough for the dog to run out.

I didn't see what she was so worked up about, but then I noticed movement in the bushes. There was a van parked a few houses down that was supposed to be hidden, but they'd done a horrible job at it. I had enough experience with this to know that it was the damn papparazzi, so I quickly shut the door and locked it. I heard shouts outside. Oh, this was just perfect.

"You're a smart girl there, Pancakes," I praised her as I went and shut all of the curtains in the house. She stayed at the door, lying on the mat.

After making sure everything was locked and shut, I went upstairs and glanced out the bedroom window. There were a bunch of people on my lawn with cameras, just anxiously waiting. They most likely knew I was home alone, otherwise they would _not_ be doing that if Austin was here.

"Why?" I wailed, running back downstairs. I grabbed my phone and called Trish.

"Hey girlfriend!" She greeted when she picked up.

"Hey. I have a minor problem."

"Oh god, did you slice your other hand open?" She sighed. "Ally, I told you not to use sharp objects while deep in thought, do I have-"

"No!" I interrupted. I went to the peephole again to keep an eye on them. "There's paparrazi all over my lawn. I'm trapped in my own house!"

"That's not minor, Ally, that's major! Where's Austin?" She exclaimed.

"He's at the studio recording, it's just me and Pancakes," I explained.

"I'm coming over."

"Trish, there's no way you'll get past them, just stay where you are, I'm fine," I said.

"But Ally-"

"Austin will be home soon, I'll survive until then," I said. "I'm sure they'll get bored and leave eventually."

"If you're sure," she said slowly. "Call me if something happens."

"I will," I promised before hanging up. It was 1:30, but I called Austin to warn him.

He picked up after two rings. "Hey, Ally! How's it going?"

"Uh, not so swell," I laughed nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, don't freak out, but the front lawn is apparently the new hangout spot for the press," I told him.

"What?" He yelled. "How many are there?" So much for not freaking out.

"At least fifteen, if not, more," I said.

"I just finished, so I'm on my way," he replied. "I'll be there in ten minutes tops."

"Be careful getting into the house, they're everywhere," I told him before doing a double take at the window. "Ah, shit, now they're trying to get into the garage." I hurried to the door connecting the house and garage and went into the garage, locking everything. I heard someone swear outside. Ha, don't try that again.

"Seriously?" He squeaked. "Ally, lock it and stay put, I'll be right there." I heard tires squealing.

"Yes, done, and done. I'll see you later. And be careful, Austin, I'm serious!" I hung up and went back into the house. I sat at the kitchen table, chewing my hair. "Pancakes, stay at the door," I ordered.

A few minutes later, I heard a noise upstairs. My eyes widened and I bolted upstairs as fast as I could. I threw the door open to our bedroom to see Austin knocking on the window.

I breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over, unlocking it and sliding it open for him. I backed up to give him room to crawl through and when he was in, he shut it again and immediately wrapped me in a hug.

"Are you okay? They didn't try anything?" He asked, checking me over after he pulled back.

I shook my head. "I'm fine," I assured him. "Did they see you?"

"I don't think so," he said as we went back downstairs. Pancakes was still at the door.

"She's guarding it," I laughed at Austin's expression. "I never would've known they were here if she hadn't growled at the door."

"Good girl, Pancakes," he said, bending down to scratch her ears. "You're the new guard dog."

"What are we supposed to do, wait until they leave?" I asked.

"Or we could call the cops," Austin said grimly, going for the phone. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No! Let's just wait and see if they leave first," I said.

"Ally, it's an invasion of privacy!" he exclaimed.

"Please," I begged.

He looked at me before sighing. "Fine."

_"Ally! How do you feel about becoming a mom at 19?"_ someone yelled from outside, making Pancakes start going crazy.

"Pancakes, shh," I said, but she was still yapping at the door. "Oh, great."

_"How does Austin feel about everything?"_

_"Have you decided on names yet?"_

_"While he's away for his job, what will you do all alone with the baby? It'll be so hard!"_

"Ally, ignore them," Austin said. "They're trying to get a rise out of you. I'll just call the cops and get them off the yard."

"Let's try this first," I glared. "Alright, hormones, you'll be put to great use for the first time ever." I stormed to the front door, and Austin scooped up Pancakes so she wouldn't run out.

I whipped it open, and cameras immediately started going off. "Hey! Get the hell off my lawn, you greedy, good for nothing, gold digging idiots!" I screamed angrily. "You'll be in cuffs so fast, it'll make your heads spin!"

Some of them looked at me in shock, and I heard Austin stiffling his laughter from behind me. "As a matter of fact, Austin and I are happy I'm having a baby, to answer your question before, and if I see ANYTHING saying otherwise from you people, you'll be dealing with the head of Austin's record label and his manager. So beat it! And if I see you here again, you'll be wishing you were dead!"

Most of them ran back to the van, mumbling something about "pregnant ladies," but a few loitered behind, still snapping pictures.

"Guys, come on, it's not worth it to get thrown in the slammer," a girl told them. "Let's just go."

The remaining people reluctantly went back to the van and a few minutes later, it sped off.

With a satisfied "Hmmph," I shut the door and faced Austin. He stared at me in awe for a couple of seconds before saying, "Remind me to NEVER piss you off ever again."

I grinned. "That'll never happen."

* * *

**A/N: On a scale of 1-I almost cried, how much did you think the dream was real? haha, I had to throw some creepiness in there, considering I'm a huge horror buff and all :)**

**Now, if I'm doing my math right in my head, there will be three more chapters after this. I think... haha**

**You guys are awesome, love you all! :D :D **

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	20. Minor Beauty Problems

**A/N: Early update! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, guys, you're all awesomely awesome! :D**

**Oh, and btw, I have NO clue where I got only three chapters left haha, I think there's at least five more after this. Damn, I was SO off with my mental math :p**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A.**

**Enjoy, it's a little shorter than the rest, but hopefully it's funny! :)**

* * *

Ally POV

"You see, this is why girls should not have to shave their legs," I muttered to myself as I tried to reach for my leg with my razor after my shower. I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in the master bathroom wrapped in a towel, my wet hair cascading down one side of my neck.

I was eight months pregnant now, and I couldn't see my feet standing up anymore, my stomach was protruding that much. So you could imagine my frustration when I wasn't able to reach my legs over my stomach.

I pulled back and sighed before a thought struck me. "Why am I so brilliant?" I said to myself as I grabbed my phone from under my clothes. I called Austin.

"Too lazy to walk downstairs?" He chuckled when he picked up.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said. "I need your help."

"Okay," he said slowly.

"Come upstairs to the master bathroom."

He sighed. "Fine." I hung up and a minute later, Austin opened the door, strolling in casually.

I glared at him. "Ever heard of knocking to see if I was decent?"

"I still would have come in even if you weren't," he grinned, making me roll my eyes.

"So what do you need help with?" He asked.

I stuck my leg out. "Shave my legs for me."

"Um, lemme think… No."

"Yes!" I said. "I can't reach over my stomach."

"Ally, I am NOT shaving your legs for you," he said.

"Austin, please," I begged.

He stared at me before relenting, taking the razor from me. "Why am I such a nice guy?" He sighed.

"You're acting like I'm trying to make you give birth to this baby for me."

He sat down on the edge of the tub beside me. "This is almost as bad."

I scoffed. "Hardly. And try not to cut me please."

"No promises," he said as he sprayed shaving cream on my leg.

"Austin!"

"I'll try!" He said. "Ha, look, I spelled my name in raspberry scented shaving cream. That's legit."

I snorted with laughter. "Only you."

"You know it."

Austin managed to do my right leg without cutting me once, but the left leg gave him hell, which makes no sense to me. Five seconds after he started the left, he nicked me. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"Sorry, Als!" He exclaimed. "It's only a little cut."

"The little ones bleed the most," I told him.

"No they- Oh, shit, you're right," he said, staring at it. "What the hell? That blood's really flowing! It's like, a centimetre long, how is that even possible?"

"Don't just stare at it!" I said, grabbing a cloth from beside me and handing it to him. He pressed down on the cut.

He went to take the cloth off after a bit. "There, it's probably- Mmm, nope, it's still bleeding," he said, setting the cloth on it again.

"Who knew you were so razor-challenged?" I smirked.

"Hey, don't make fun! I'm sure you cut yourself shaving, too."

"Damn," I mumbled.

"Yeah, exactly," he said.

The cut stopped bleeding after a while and Austin finished my left leg. After he finished, he ran his hand up them. "Smooth as a baby's butt. I'm a natural."

"You're just trying to get sexual and seduce me," I teased.

"That depends. Is it working?" He grinned as he continued to run his hands up my legs slowly.

I leaned in closer for a slow kiss. When I pulled back a few seconds later, I said, "Nah."

He pouted, causing me to giggle and kiss his nose. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," he said, standing up and hauling me up after. "I'll go down and make lunch."

"Okay," I said as he walked out. I finished everything else before walking out and into the bedroom. I changed into a black tank top, my red zip-up track sweater from high school, black yoga pants, and my Hello Kitty slippers.

I decided to give myself a Mani Pedi. I sat on the lounge chair in the corner of the bedroom and did my nails before kicking my slippers off. I grabbed the nail polish and went to bend down, but stopped.

I must be an idiot with short term memory loss that kept forgetting their stomach was a barricade for anything waist down. So, I set the bottle down.

The nail polish was mocking me. All gold and sparkly, just waiting to be used. After a few minutes of glaring at the bottle, I grinned evilly.

"Austin!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps on the stairs. "What?" He asked, poking his head in the room.

"Wanna be a peach and paint my toenails for me?" I asked sweetly.

He stared at me for a second before ducking back out of the room. "Austin," I warned.

He appeared in the doorway again. "Do I have to?" He whined. "It's a girl thing. Plus, I just shaved your legs for you!"

"Awe, come on, we've been best friends for how long? It's just painting my toes; I already painted my nails. It won't take long!" I promised. "Please? I can't reach."

He sighed, coming into the room. "Fine."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Uh huh," he mumbled, grabbing the nail polish before sitting on the ground in front of me. "I don't see why you can't get Trish to do it. Or why you didn't get her to shave your legs for you instead of getting me to do it."

"She lives on the other side of Miami, Austin, I wouldn't tell her to come all the way down here to paint my toes and shave my legs."

"You wanted her to come over when you thought there was a serial killer in the basement," he pointed out, shaking the bottle.

"That's comparing death to beauty necessities. Take your pick," I snapped, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Now, I have no experience with painting nails, even when Bella was little," Austin warned. Bella was his sixteen year old cousin, but she lived in Colorado, so they rarely saw each other, even though they were really close. I'd seen her a few times. She was also his only girl cousin.

"That's okay," I said. I put my feet on his lap, wiggling my toes. "Make them beautiful!"

"I'll try my best, Als," Austin told me as he got to work.

My phone rang, so I grabbed it. The caller ID was Unknown. I shuddered, remembering my nightmare.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Allyson Dawson?" came a lady's voice on the other line.

"That's me," I replied.

"Oh, perfect, I was hoping I had the right number! This is Elle Meadows calling from the Make It Right foundation. How are you?"

"Oh, hi! I'm hanging in there, how about you?"

She chuckled. "I'll bet. And I'm good, thanks. I was calling to make sure you were still willing to do the video shoot for the campaign?"

"Oh yes, absolutely!" I told her.

"Quit moving your feet, Ally, I'm on a roll!" Austin exclaimed happily from the ground. "And I don't want you to ruin it now!"

"Austin, I'm on the phone," I glared before putting the phone back to my ear. "Sorry about that."

"No worries, dear. So, as agreed, we will start shooting after your baby is born, there's no rush to get it done. As soon as you're ready to go, give me a call and we'll set shooting days up," Elle explained.

"Sounds good. Thanks so much, Elle, I'll have that song ready!"

She laughed. "Alright, perfect. Talk to you soon, Ally."

"Bye," I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Austin asked.

"Elle Meadows from MIR," I said.

"About your shoot?"

"Yep, just checking if I can still do it," I replied.

"Oh, okay." We made small talk for a bit before he closed the bottle and set it down on the ground. "Finished."

"I'll be the judge of that," I told him. He shrugged and grabbed my foot, holding it up so I could see. A few toes had nail polish on them, but other than that, it was actually pretty good.

"Wow, I'm impressed, babe," I said. "You did good. See? That wasn't so bad."

"Thank god I'm done," he said. "But thanks!"

"Done? You're not done. You still need to do another coat!" I exclaimed. "And when you're done that, you need to remove the polish you got on my toes with nail polish remover."

"Noooo!" He complained. "Get Pancakes to do it."

"Seriously, Austin? Pancakes? No, it's one more coat, you'll survive," I said firmly.

"You so owe me big time for this," he glared as he opened the bottle again.

After he finished and walked out of the bedroom grumbling about why girls were so "girlish," I waited until my nails dried. When they did, I slipped my slippers back on.

Part of me was wishing this baby would just pop out now. Then I could go back to being a normal teenager. As normal as it gets being famous, that is.

Even though I knew my life would never be the same again.

* * *

**A/N: Review review review! Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	21. A Royal Treatment, Again

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, everyone! love you all! The updates will probably be more frequent because the story is coming to an end! :( I'm so sad!**

**Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for mistakes in the lyrics to the song if there are any, I just copied and pasted from a lyric website haha**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A or "They Don't Know About Us" By Victoria Duffield and Cody Simpson**

* * *

Ally POV

"I just thought of the perfect idea!" I announced as I walked into the living room where Austin was sitting at the piano. We were rehearsing a song, but I had gone into the kitchen to get drinks when the idea hit me like a ton of pickles.

"What's your perfect idea?" Austin asked as I sat down beside him.

"The song should be a duet," I said. "Instead of it sounding like you're singing for two people, we can change it around a bit so two people have to sing it!"

He brightened. "Good idea, Als!"

"I thought so, too," I grinned. "So, if we change that," I grabbed the pencil and scribbled out a few lyrics on the music sheet in front of us, "to that," I wrote a few things down, "it should work out awesome."

Austin played a few notes and sang what I had changed, but he stopped at the end of the line, looking at me pointedly.

"Well?" He prompted.

"Well what?" I replied, confused.

"Aren't you going to sing the next part?"

"Me?" I squeaked, than realization dawned. "Oh no, I meant a duet with someone else, not me!"

"Who else am I supposed to sing it with?" He chuckled.

"Uh, Taylor Swift?" I suggested lamely. "Selena Gomez?"

He stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Dez?" I finished weakly.

"Dez," Austin repeated.

"I ran outta names," I huffed. "But I can't sing it."

"Why not? You don't have stage fright anymore, Ally. Hell, you agreed to shoot a music video!"

"I know that, but still!"

"Still nothing. Come on, sing it," Austin ordered, but in a gentle way.

"Austin," I whined.

"Ally, it's just me," he said gently. "We've sang together a million times before, literally."

I sighed. "Start at the beginning."

He grinned. "Yes!"

He played the beginning notes before it was my turn to sing first:

(Ally)

_Headline  
Rumors and lights  
Something's always going round  
Cold eyes judging our lives  
Like they know what's going down_

_They want to read us like a front page story_  
_Up in our business like they're paparazzi_  
_They think we're just another tabloid crush_  
_In the end they don't know about us_

(Chorus: Ally)  
_If they wanna talk, let them talk  
(hey)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what  
(hey)  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_If they wanna hate, let them hate_  
_(hey)_  
_Cause I don't matter what they say,_  
_(hey)_  
_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

(Austin)_  
No sound,  
Truth cutting out,  
Like a game of telephone  
New found talk of the town,  
They don't wanna leave us alone_

(Ally)_  
Pay no attention to the he said, she say  
Yeah you're the only one I hear in my head_

(Austin)_  
So let them dig they're just a tabloid pressure_

(Both)_  
In the end they don't know about us_

(Chorus: Both)_  
If they wanna talk, let them talk  
(hey)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what__  
(hey)  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_If they wanna hate, let them hate_  
_(hey)_  
_Cause I don't matter what they say,_  
_(hey)_  
_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_They don't know about us_  
_(hey)_  
_They don't know about us_  
_They don't, no_  
_They don't know about us_  
_(hey)_  
_They don't know about us_  
_No_

We finished what we had so far with big smiles on our faces. "You did it! It was awesome!" Austin said happily.

"That felt good," I breathed. "But we still need to finish it."

"We can do it later. When it's finished, all you have to do is sing it with me at my concert in a few weeks and we'll be all set!"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"My concert? You, me, this song. Duet. Three weeks. Earth to Ally?" Austin said, booping my nose. "Boop!"

I grabbed his hand from my face. "Don't 'boop!' ma nose."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he grinned.

"Anyways, am I actually performing with you?" I asked.

"Just this song, yeah. Unless you want to do more, feel free to!" Austin told me.

"Just this song," I said quickly.

He nodded. "Alright." He stood up and stretched. His shirt rode up and showed his tanned, toned abs. Mmm, sexy as hell.

"So, I've decided to take you out for supper tonight," Austin said cheerfully.

I stared at him. "What did you break?"

"Nothing. Can a guy not take his girlfriend out for supper?"

I looked curiously at him as I stood up slowly. "He can."

"Well, exactly. So go get ready!" He said, nudging me towards the stairs. "And dress nice!" He added as I headed up to the bedroom.

I wonder what his deal was. Hmm. Something was up.

I shook it off and went through the closet, throwing all my nice clothes on the bed.

I picked out three outfits. One was a black strapless dress with black flats, the second was a pink cashmere sweater and skinny jeans with black pumps, and the third was a midnight blue, one-shouldered dress that cinched so the bottom flowed over my stomach and to my knees.

I decided to go with the blue dress, and paired it with my comfy black wedge ankle boots. I curled my hair and twisted it into a loose side braid, my bangs curled away from my face.

I did my makeup and inspected myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good, if I did say so myself.

Grabbing my black clutch, I went downstairs to find Austin. He was choosing ties in the mirror in the downstairs bathroom.

"Black or blue," he was muttering to himself as he held each one up. "Black, blue. Blue, black."

"Go with the blue, it'll match me," I giggled from the doorway. He whipped around and his eyes widened.

"Whoa," he breathed.

I suddenly felt self conscious, and my hand flew to my braid. "What's wrong? Oh no, it's the hair, isn't it? I know it's not much, but I didn't want to over do it, even though you said to dress nicely, and I wasn't sure if the boots looked good with the dress or not and-"

I was cut off mid-rant by Austin's lips crashing onto mine. When he pulled away a few seconds later, he whispered, "You look beautiful, Ally."

I smiled up at him. "Really?"

"Really," he grinned before kissing me again. "But can you help me put this tie on?"

I laughed. "Sure, but I've got to teach you how to do this by yourself." I took the tie from him and threw it around his neck. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black vest, black jeans with the chain, and his grey high tops.

"You've tried, remember? I'm hopeless," he said, looking up as I looped it through.

"You gave up almost right away," I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Because I was hopeless."

I just smiled and rolled my eyes, finishing with his tie. "There. As handsome as ever."

He grinned. "Why thank you."

"You're most welcome," I said. "But come on, you were in such a hurry to leave, so..." I trailed off, waving my hands at the door.

"Right!" He said as if he remembered something. "Let's go!"

We headed out to the hallway. I stopped to feed Pancakes, who was chilling on her bed, chewing on her favourite chew toy of Trent.

Yes, Trent, as in the Trent who broke Trish's heart, the Trent who stole my song and copied Austin's life back when we were fifteen. Austin had the toy specially made for Pancakes to destroy, which she enjoyed doing. I didn't disagree when he brought it home for her, either.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Austin pulled out of the driveway.

"Surprise."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. "I hate that word."

He laughed. "I know."

"Well if not for me, the baby wants to know where we're going," I told him, running a hand over my stomach.

"The baby is going to have to wait."

The baby kicked and I squeaked in surprise. Austin glanced at me sideways. "The baby apparently doesn't like that answer," I gasped.

"Sorry little guy or girl, it's a surprise for your mommy," Austin said.

I glared at him before digging through my clutch for my phone. I pulled it out and texted Trish.

_Do you know where Austin's taking me for supper?_ I texted.

I got a reply a few seconds later. _Yep._

_Tell me! _I told her.

_Sorry girl, no way._

_Forty bucks._

_Mm, tempting, but no._

_Dammit, you just turned down forty bucks. This must be important._

_It is, trust me :) _she sent back.

_Omfg, is it a proposal!?_

_No! I swear it's not! _

_Oh, thank god, I almost had a heart attack._

_That wouldn't have been good._

_No kidding. Marriage is something I'm so not ready for. I mean, I'm about to have a baby!_

_Relax, you're only 19, Ally. You and Austin need to get your shit straight with the baby before you even think about marriage._

_Duh._ I sighed and put my phone away.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Nothing!" I said cheerfully.

He just shrugged. About ten minutes later, we arrived at the...

Beach?

"The beach? In March?" I asked, confused as he pulled into the parking lot. It was already fairly dark out, but I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks.

Austin grinned, getting out and opening the back up. "We aren't swimming, relax."

"Oh, thank god," I sighed with relief as I hopped out. "But I thought you were taking me out for supper."

"I am," he said. "Just be patient, Als."

"Patient is my middle name," I scoffed.

"More like impatient. Turn around."

I groaned in frustration. "I hate not knowing things," I said, but I turned around just like he asked. He tied a blindfold around my eyes.

"Oh my god, are we playing pin the tail on the donkey?" I asked. "Because I'm seriously amazing at that game."

"Um, yes."

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"No!" Austin exclaimed. "Can you see out of it?"

"Nope. It's dark, dark, dark. Which means if I fall and die, I'm haunting you until you die."

He snorted with laughter. "Oh Ally."

"I don't know what you find so funny, I'm being dead serious."

"I'm sure you are, no sarcasm intended," he said. I heard him shut the trunk of the SUV and he grabbed my hand. "But I won't let you fall."

"You better not," I warned as he started leading me. "You know, we really should have played the trust game before coming here."

"It would've spoiled the surprise."

"I'd still feel safer," I replied.

"Ally, you trust me, right?" He asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Well, then, stop talking and let me do my thing," he said.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

After a while of walking, Austin said, "Okay, stop walking."

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "I felt like I was walking on loose ground; man, was I ever hallucinating."

"You weren't hallucinating, Ally, you _were_ on loose ground. Most people call it sand," Austin said.

"Oh. Right," I said sheepishly.

"Okay, take your blindfold off," he instructed from behind me.

I reached up and slid it off. As soon as I could see again, I gasped at the sight in front of me.

There was a little path of lanterns which led to a table for two set up on the beach. The table had a long white sheet over it, and there were candles lit around the table in the shape of a heart with glass covers over them so they wouldn't blow out. There was a patio umbrella over the table with two lanterns hanging from it, along with fancy dishes and cutlery. A rose sat in the middle of the table in a vase.

"Austin..." I trailed off in awe.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the table. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat down before he sat down himself.

"Okay, seriously, what's with the fancy dinners?" I asked.

"The last one was two months ago," he chuckled.

"I know, but why do you keep doing this? It's too much," I told him.

"Because I want to. Can't I do something nice for you once in a while instead of you doing everything for me all the time?"

I sighed. "You know that's not what I meant, Austin."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, that's all, but if you don't like it, we can go home," he said.

"No!" I said quickly. "I do like it, it's beautiful, Austin." I reached across the table and took his hand. "Really. Thank you."

He relaxed and smiled back. "You're welcome." He bent down and grabbed a big basket that he must have grabbed from the vehicle when I was blindfolded. "And here's our dinner."

He pulled out pancakes and pickles.

I stared at them before bursting out laughing. "Seriously?"

"No," he grinned. "But this is part of it. The actual dinner is right here. Max!"

A guy came from out of nowhere it seemed, followed by a few more. They all had waiter outfits on.

At my look of confusion, Austin laughed. "There's a seaside restaurant up top on the hill. You couldn't see it because you were blindfolded."

"That explains the waiters," I said as the men set all of our food down. It was all so mouth watering.

"So we get a special treatment, down here on the beach!" Austin announced happily. "For me, you, and the baby." He nodded to one waiter, who I assumed was Max. "Thanks, man."

"Don't sweat it, dude. Enjoy, guys," Max said before heading back up top with the others.

"I feel like I'm getting a royal treatment," I giggled.

"You are!" Austin beamed.

"Who's Max?" I asked.

"Friend from school," he explained. "He helped me plan this little arrangement."

"Ah," I said. "That was nice of him."

We spent the rest of the evening laughing with each other, acting like we were fifteen again, and I realized that even though we would be forced to grow up early to be parents to this baby, we'd never really change.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :) I'm sure most of you were thinking Austin was going to propose, but they're already having a baby together so young, I think he'd have a little more sense than that, even for him haha. **

**Review, review, review! ****Look for the next chapter soon! :D**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**

**Oh, and I entered a contest to win a trip for four to Toronto to see R5 perform there on December 16th, and you get VIP and everything, and I know it's a long shot, but I hope I win! Because I might actually cry...and then faint...and then maybe die. haha, jk, but the first two for sure!**


	22. Baby Names

**A/N: Update time! :) Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys! :)**

**Oh, and I changed part of the song on the last chapter to only having some of it until the bridge, so it works for this chapter. So, yeah haha, just so you're not confused.**

**Enjoy this chapter, it was so fun to write! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A.**

* * *

Ally POV

"What about Claudio?"

"No."

"Mmm, Bob?"

"No."

"Then how about Pe-"

"And for the eighth time, we are _not_ naming our baby Pemberly!" I exclaimed.

Austin and I were sitting on our bed in the bedroom, flipping through baby name books. Well, I was sitting. Austin was hanging upside down over the edge. Pancakes was lying beside me sleeping, her head on my knee.

"Why not?" He whined. "It sounds so cool for a boy!"

"Yeah, if we were rich and lived in England and our kid went to a private boarding school."

"We are rich," Austin pointed out. "Hellooo, international pop star here."

"We don't live in England," I shot back.

He flipped backwards onto the ground before flopping onto his stomach on the bed, making Pancakes stir. "Fine. No Pemberly, Bob, or Claudio."

"Hey, what about Brittany for a girl?" I asked as I saw the name in my book.

Austin made a face. "Too girly."

"Well, that's probably a good thing, considering it's for a girl baby," I told him.

"The name is pretty common, too. We had four Brittany's in our class alone, and like, eighteen in the school."

"True," I admitted. "Then what about Harmony?"

Austin thought for a second. "That's actually a sweet name. Harmony, or Melody! They both have to do with music."

"That's good!" I said, writing them both down.

"I like Damon for a boy. Makes him sound dangerous," Austin said. "Or Derek."

"I like Damon," I said, writing it down. "See, you are capable of giving good names."

"Hey, my cousin's name is Claudio!" Austin exclaimed loudly, causing Pancakes to snort in her sleep.

"Yeah, and you hate him," I replied.

"I know," Austin sighed. "He's a jerk. I don't see how Uncle Sam and Aunt Claire could've produced that jackass. They're so nice while he's so…not!"

"Language around the baby," I warned.

"Jack-donkey," Austin corrected.

"Thank you," I said. 'I've stopped swearing, you should too."

"Yeah, you've stopped for now."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so far we have Harmony, Melody, and Leah for girls, and Damon, Kyle, and Chase for boys."

Austin hesitated. "This just came to my mind now, and it could work for a girl or a boy, I guess. What about Ryder?"

"Ryder," I repeated. "Hmm." I paused. "Isn't one of your other cousins named Ryder?"

"No..."

"Austin."

"Okay, yes, I have a cousin named Ryder. But it's a cool name, and he's cool too! I like it," he said.

"I didn't say I didn't," I pointed out, adding it to the others.

"Liam?"

"That's not bad eith- wait, I've met your cousin Liam like twice!" I said. "Knock it off, Austin."

"Hey, I don't see you throwing names out there," Austin defended. "I'm doing it all." He stopped. "I just thought of one for a girl!"

"I swear if you say Bella..." I warned.

"Damn."

"Oh boy," I sighed and, without thinking, said, "Ooh, speaking of boy, what about Dallas?"

"Never. Mention. That. Name. Again," Austin growled through gritted teeth.

Dallas and I had gone on a few dates back when we were fifteen, before I had started dating Austin, and he had ended up breaking my heart. Austin had hated him ever since. In fact, I still remember that day.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_"Hey, Als, what's up?" Austin said cheerfully as he strolled into the practice room, closing the door behind him._

_I jumped at my spot on the piano bench and quickly wiped my eyes. "O-oh, hey. Um, nothing much, just chilling."_

_"By yourself?" He chuckled, coming up behind me. "How's that going?" _

_"Fine," I said, trying to hide my face, which was surely tear streaked with mascara. _

_"Sounds fun," he said, sitting down beside me on the bench. "So we should start working on a new-" He stopped when he saw my face, which I had obviously done a bad job of hiding. "Whoa, Ally, what's wrong?" He exclaimed. "Why are you crying?"_

_"I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye. It's probably a twig or something," I told him, my voice quavering._

_"A twig," Austin repeated. "Ally, something's wrong."_

_"I'm fine!" I insisted._

_He shot up from the bench. "That's it; who's ass am I kicking? It was Dallas, wasn't it? That little-" Austin never finished his sentence, because he had started for the door already._

_I jumped up and ran after him, grabbing his hand just as he reached the door. "Don't do anything stupid, Austin! I already took care of it."_

_"Obviously you didn't, Ally, look how upset you are!" Austin yelled. "What did he do?"_

_I shook my head._

_"Ally, tell me," he said, more gently this time._

_"I s-saw him... k-kissing another girl!" I burst out, before breaking down into fresh tears._

_Austin's jaw clenched and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and letting me cry all over his shirt. "He's a jerk, Ally, who doesn't deserve you."_

_"No, I was the idiot. If I had just given him what he wanted-"_

_"Wait, wait, wait. He tried to force you to do things with him?" Austin said, taking my shoulders so he could see my face._

_I looked down and nodded. _

_"He is SO dead!" Austin said, turning towards the door again, but I grabbed him before he could take a step._

_"Austin, stop! Beating him up won't do anything," I said. "Just leave it alone."_

_He sighed and hugged me again. "Sorry. I just hate seeing you so upset."_

_"Well, I wouldn't be so upset if I had just done what Dallas wanted, and then he wouldn't have went and kissed another girl."_

_"Hey!" Austin said angrily, holding my shoulders back again. "Listen to me, Ally Dawson. This is NOT your fault in any way, shape, or form. You don't let anybody force you into anything you don't want to do, especially if it's so a guy will stay with you. If he really cared about you, he wouldn't do any of that. Dallas is a complete idiot, Ally, trust me. You're so much better than him. You deserve a guy who will treat you like a queen."_

_I sniffed and looked into his deep brown eyes. "You mean that?"_

_"Yes," Austin smiled. "Of course."_

_I threw my arms around his waist in a big hug. "Thanks Austin, you're the best."_

_"No problem. Now cheer up and smile, I miss it," Austin said, pouting._

_I couldn't help it, and I smiled. "There it is! By the way, I still hate Dallas' guts. With a passion."_

_"Hate him all you want, but don't fight him, please."_

_"For you, I won't," he said. He threw his arm around my shoulder and steered me towards the washroom. "Now come on, let's get you cleaned up. No offense, but you look like a raccoon."_

_"Thanks," I said bluntly._

_"A beautiful raccoon, but still, a raccoon," he told me._

_I blushed. "Well, thank you."_

_"Anytime."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

"Ally. Ally? Ally!"

"Huh?" I asked. Austin was waving his hand in front of my face, so I grabbed it to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up. You like, zoned out completely for a minute there. You alright?"

"I'm fine, just saying Dallas's name reminded me of that day in the practice room," I explained.

"I remember that. What a donkey," Austin seethed, rolling over to lean on his elbow, his head in his hand. "I still hate him for what he did to you."

I shrugged. "It's in the past; it's done. Besides, I've got you now."

"And doesn't that just make you so happy?" Austin grinned.

I pretended to think about it for a second, and then shrugged. "Meh."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm kidding!" I laughed, earning a small shove on the shoulder from Austin. "Of course it does."

"So Dallas is definitely not an option for names. Or middle names," he said. "Ever. Like, even if I was dead. Even if Dallas never existed in the first place."

"You wouldn't have even known him, then."

"I know. But I do know him, and that's just how much I loathe him," he told me.

I nodded slowly. "That didn't really make sense, but I get it." I shut the baby book. "Well, we can start this later again. We should probably work on the song for your concert; it's already in two weeks."

"Kay," Austin said, sliding off the bed.

I moved my knee, and Pancakes jumped up, shaking her head. "Sorry, girl, the pillows are your bed for right now."

She looked at me and sniffed before walking over and flopping down on the pillows. Well, she can't sleep on my knee forever. I don't see how she even finds it comfortable in the first place.

I grabbed my songbook, and Austin and I headed downstairs to the piano. "We have to perfect this," Austin said. "So we can't screw up."

"No pressure," I said sarcastically, causing Austin to grin.

We worked on the song for a while, and still hadn't thought of a bridge. "Ugh, why is the bridge so hard to think of for this song?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe we should take a break," Austin suggested. "We've been working for three hours."

"No, we need to figure this out before we take any breaks," I insisted, playing a few notes. Austin reached over and grabbed my hands to stop them from gliding across the pristine keys.

"Ally, you look exhausted. Take a break," he said.

"But-"

"No buts," he said firmly. "Come on." He stood up and pulled me up from the bench. "Go lie down for a bit. I'll try and think of something for the bridge."

I looked at him doubtfully and he nudged me towards the stairs. "I'm not completely hopeless anymore when it comes to writing songs."

"Just three quarters hopeless?" I asked.

"Pretty much, but hey, there's one quarter of hope!" He said.

I shook my head. "Well, good luck." I headed upstairs and crawled into bed.

A few minutes later, I could hear Austin singing _"and this song is really hard to write a bridge for, why is that? Why, why, why! Oooh why!"_

"Your daddy is hopeless," I whispered to the baby. "Hopeless." But I smiled nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I actually like Dallas, but for the sake of the chapter, he's the bad guy haha**

**So! You don't get to know the name of the baby until it's born! Or the sex! sorry guys! :) I know, I'm so mean :p**

**Review!**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	23. Worst Timing Ever

**A/N: I know I've been updating for the past couple of days, but after this chapter, I probably won't update until after Thursday because I'm starting to get busy :/**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, guys! Much love, as always! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A or Can You Feel It by Ross Lynch.**

* * *

Ally POV

"Ally, calm down!" Trish exclaimed as I hurried around the house like a maniac, trying to get everything ready.

"Don't tell a pregnant girl to calm down!" I shrieked. "Ugh, where did I put my songbook?"

"It's on the table," Trish said, pointing beside me. I picked it up with a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Okay, I need to get the music sheets, call the band, get the instruments ready-"

"Ally!" Trish yelled.

"La la la la la, I can't hear you!" I said as I went into the living room and started arranging magazines that were thrown on the table. "Mess, mess, mess."

"Ally, you need to sit down and take a deep breath," Trish said as she followed me into the room.

"I'm fine; I'm just getting everything ready."

"For what? The concert isn't even at your place, and it's not until tomorrow," she told me. She took my arm and sat me down on the couch. "Take a deep breath."

I did as she asked, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. "There." I got back up and went into the kitchen. "Have you seen Austin's guitar?"

"I meant take a deep breath and sit down for a while, but no, Ally, I haven't seen it. Don't worry, I'll take care of calling the band and everything," my best friend told me, grabbing the phone. "So you can go sit down on the chair right over there so I can keep an eye on you until the guys get back, alright? You're freaking me out."

I reluctantly started heading over to the chair until I heard Pancakes start yapping, and I turned around and went to the porch. "Pancakes, be quiet, I'm already going crazy, I don't need you helping."

She yapped again and I opened the back door, letting her out. "Stay out until I say come back in!"

"She can't understand human talk, Ally," Trish called from the kitchen.

"She gets the idea!" I yelled hysterically. "She's a dog, they're smart!" I stopped. "Oh crap, I totally forgot to get a good copy of the new set list."

I hurried to where the piano was and flipped through all of the papers, hoping I'd find it, that maybe I actually had made a good copy. No such luck.

"SHIT!" I screamed, throwing the papers up in frustration before slamming my hands down on the piano keys, producing a deep, twisted sound.

"Whoa, what's going on?" I heard Austin say from the doorway. I looked up and saw Dez standing beside him.

"Shit's going on, that's what's going on!" I exclaimed. "I don't have a new copy of the set list, I can't get anything right today, I can't find your guitar for tomorrow, and everything is just shit shit shit!" I stormed past them and into the hallway, going to the back porch.

I opened the door. "Let's go, Pancakes, inside now!"

She ran in with her tail between her legs and went straight to Austin, who scooped her up. "Jesus, Ally, calm down. The dog didn't do anything."

Trish came into the hallway. "Ally, stop it now."

"Why can't we all just be friends?" Dez cried before running into the hallway closet and closing the door, shrieking like a girl inside.

I was breathing fast and heavily, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't relax. Or speak.

Austin realized this and his eyes widened. "Dammit, she's having one of her panic attacks again!" he said, handing Pancakes to Trish before hurrying over to me. "Ally, look at me, look me in the eyes. This isn't good for the baby, think about the baby, come on."

I did as he said, and his eyes were filled with worry. "Breathe, babe, deep breaths in and out. Come on, do it with me. Breathe," he kept saying as he slowly led me to the couch and sat me down.

"I can't," I gasped, hyperventilating.

"Yes, you can, Ally, you have to," Austin said before yelling, "Trish, would you get Dez out of the damn closet, I can't focus with him screaming in there!"

"I have the dog!"

"Put her down, it's a simple solution. Pancakes, bed!" Pancakes went up the stairs obediently.

My boyfriend turned his attention back to me and grabbed my hands in his, kneeling in front of me. "Ally, deep breath."

I took a deep breath slowly. "Good, again. Stay focused on me, Als, keep looking at me."

I kept taking deep breaths and focusing on Austin, who was telling me to relax. My breathing eventually slowed down, and I could talk again.

"Better?" Austin asked, and I nodded. He sighed. "Ally, don't scare me like that, your panic attacks are one of the scariest things I have to see, ever. It's so hard to calm you down."

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I just want everything perfect for tomorrow."

He leaned up and kissed my forehead. "Don't stress, Dez and Trish will help."

As if on queue, Trish and Dez walked into the room. "There, he's done screaming."

"Sorry I was acting like such a maniac before, you guys," I apologized to them.

"It was so scary! You reminded me of my Aunt Polly when someone eats her cheese!" Dez exclaimed. "All 'Grrr, grrr, you're all going to die, grrr, grrr!'"

"Um, okay?"

"Everything is ready for tomorrow, so you don't need to worry, I took care of it," Trish said. "You scared me, girl, don't do that again."

"I'm sorry," I said sheepishly.

"It's fine. Oh, and the band has a copy of the set list, so you don't need to make one."

"Thank god," I sighed.

Austin stood up and pulled me up after. "We better head to bed, we've got an early day tomorrow."

I nodded. "I'm exhausted. It's just hitting me." I turned to Dez and Trish. "We'll see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight," they chorused before heading off to their own guest bedrooms. Austin went up ahead of me and I was just about to head up the stairs when I heard Dez whisper, "Ally."

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I haven't told Trish yet," he admitted.

"You haven't? Do it soon!" I told him.

"I will, I swear, it's just...I don't know how. I've never done it before," he said, twisting his hands.

I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Just tell her what you're feeling. That's all there is to it. It'll be worth it, trust me."

"How do you know?"

I grinned. "I just do."

"Okay, thanks Ally. G'night," he told me.

"Night Dez," I said before heading up to the bedroom.

Austin was already in bed, with Pancakes at the end of it, but he turned over when he heard me walk in. "What were you doing?"

"Talking to Dez," I explained, grabbing my pyjamas and quickly taking my jeans off so I was left with black boy shorts underwear. "About Trish."

"Did he tell her yet?"

I shook my head, pulling my shirt up. Just my luck, it got stuck on my head and my arms were in the air. "Ah, shit, seriously? This is not my day."

Austin started laughing and I heard him get out of the bed and walk over in front of me. "Here." He grabbed the top and slowly wiggled it over my head.

"Thanks," I said, throwing it in the laundry basket.

"Yep," he replied, jumping back in bed.

I finishing changing and crawled in beside him. "Goodnight," he muttered.

"Goodnight," I sighed tiredly.

* * *

"Trish, Dez, let's go!" I called from the passenger seat of Austin's SUV. We had been waiting for ten minutes, and they still weren't out of the house. "What are they doing?"

"Probably making out," Austin said from behind the wheel.

"Mental image I did _not _need."

Austin shrugged and honked the horn, and they finally ran out. "About time!"

"Sorry, Dez couldn't find his keys," Trish explained through my open window.

"Then why are you guys breathing so heavily?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um, because we ran around the house looking for them," Dez said.

"Uh huh. Were you looking for them in Trish's mouth?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Austin to snort with laughter beside me.

The other two went beat red and both said, all too quickly, "No!"

"Whatever you say, just get in your car and let's go; we're going to be late," I said, rolling the window up.

"I think you were right," I told a still-laughing Austin as he pulled out of the driveway. "They were totally making out in our house."

"Your comment tops it all," he laughed, trying to get himself in check.

I just grinned and turned the radio on for the ride. Dez and Trish followed behind us in Dez's car and we arrived at the Miami Stadium half an hour later.

"It's eleven, we're right on time," Austin said as we got out. The crew was already there and came to gather all of the equipment, hauling it through the side doors. He took my hand as we went inside.

It took an hour to set up the instruments with everyone helping, and while Austin was doing sound check, I met up with Trish and Dez in the first section of seats, which were raised behind the floor area.

"New song today?" Trish asked me as we watched Austin.

I nodded. "I'm singing it with him."

"Ooh, a duet!" she said excitedly.

"I have to sing in front of twenty thousand people. I'm totally going to screw up somehow," I said, chewing my hair.

"No, you won't, you've sung with Austin how many times before? You don't have stage fright anymore, you'll be fine. Have confidence in yourself!" Trish told me.

I looked at Dez. "What did you do to her? Did you kiss the sarcastic and bad side out of her?"

He started stammering all over the place, and I grinned. "I knew it! You guys were totally swapping spit in my house!"

"Hey, you told me to tell her how I was feeling, so I did!" Dez protested.

Trish turned to me. "You knew? And you didn't say anything?"

"Yep, sure did. So did Austin. Dez had to tell you when he wanted. And apparently that day was today," I said. "So are you guys, like, together now or what?"

"Well, we haven't really talked about it yet," Dez said nervously.

"Oh, take your time!" I said quickly. "I'll just leave you guys alone." I backed away from them and shot them a thumbs up before heading to the washroom backstage.

Austin finished sound check a while later, and was immediately whisked away to get ready. I could already hear fans piling in, and I checked my watch. It was already 2:00.

"That went fast," I said to myself.

I went to find him after a bit, but he was in hair and wardrobe, so I loitered outside of the door until the hair and wardrobe ladies came out. "Go ahead, Ally, he's done," Tanya, the hair lady told me with a smile.

I thanked her and poked my head into the room. "Hey."

"Hey you," Austin smiled.

I walked into the room completely and shut the door. "Nervous?"

"Austin Moon never gets nervous," he scoffed.

"Of course you don't," I grinned. "Why do I even ask?"

"That's what I wonder, too," he said.

He was wearing black jeans with the chain, a dark purple graphic t-shirt with a black vest over it, and his necklaces. His shoes were purple high tops.

"Nice outfit," I commented. "I approve."

He spun in a circle and popped his collar. "I try."

I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" I asked, confused.

"Are you nervous?"

I shrugged. "Well, yeah, but I'm not freaking out. I'll be fine, I've done it before."

"That's what I like to hear!" He said happily. "You'll do awesome, Ally."

"Thanks," I smiled. "But I better get backstage with the other two. I'll see you at intermission."

"Make sure they don't kill each other."

"Pfft, that's the last thing on their minds," I laughed.

"So they were making out!" Austin exclaimed. "I knew it!"

I giggled. "I'll see you later."

He gave me a quick kiss and I headed to the door. I opened and turned around to face him again. "Good luck, babe! You'll be amazing, as usual."

He grinned. "Thanks."

"Love you!" I called over my shoulder.

"Love you more!" He said, and I shut the door.

I hurried down the hall and as I approached the stage, I could hear the screaming getting louder and louder. I showed the security guards my ID tag around my neck and they let me through. I slipped in the backstage door and found Trish and Dez standing off to the side.

"Aren't you filming the show?" I asked Dez as he handed me my headset with the mouth piece so I could hear people talking to me over the music and crowd. Trish and Dez both had theirs on already.

"It doesn't start for another twenty minutes," he said.

The time flew by and Austin's opening act took the stage, Victoria Duffield. Her set was thirty minutes long and before we knew it, the familiar opening for Austin's concerts started. The stadium went black, causing everybody to scream at the top of their lungs. Smoke started slowly billowing out from where Austin would rise out of the platform. A few seconds later, his form started rising from the floor, and I think it was the loudest crowd I had ever heard.

Trish even slapped her hands over her headphone covered ears. "Shit, they're loud! I can hear them through these!"

I grinned and just shrugged as Austin went into "A Billion Hits," the song he always started his concerts with. The colourful lights and backdrops were flashing everywhere.

Austin was jumping around and having a good time, grinning like a maniac.

I smiled. I was so proud of him.

After a few more songs, he talked to the audience for a minute or so before starting to sing "Don't Wake Me Up," his newest single known to the world until we sang our new one.

"You know, I think this is his most popular song ever," Trish commented.

I nodded. "I think so, too."

"You did good, Ally," Trish smiled. "Remember back when we were just starting, at fifteen years old? Now look where Austin's gotten."

"It's been a long four years," I smiled before I turned my attention back to my boyfriend, who was finishing the song.

"Miami!" Austin yelled into the microphone, making everyone scream. "I've got a question for everyone!" He jumped down off a platform and went down the little strip in the middle. He paused before yelling, "Can you guys feel it?!"

The crowd roared with approval and jumped to their feet again as he started singing "Can You Feel It?"

_I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watching you m-o-o-o-ove (m-o-o-o-ove) _

_It's automatic, gotta have it, _

_cause you got that boom-da-boom-boom (Boom-da-boom-boom) _

_When the lights come up, _

_It's hard to hold back so come on, _

_Let it blow_

Not far into the song, I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach before it suddenly felt like my jeans were wet. It took a second for me to process what was happening. When I finally did, my eyes widened. Oh. My. God.

_"Can you feel it? Turn it up up up! Can you feel it?"_ Austin sang from the stage.

"Oh yeah, I can definitely feel it," I mumbled before turning to Trish. "Uh, Trish? We may have a minor problem."

"What's up?" She asked.

"I-I think my water just broke."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me for the cliffy! BUT, the good news is, the baby is finally coming! :D :D And I know that's an annoying place to end the chapter, especially since I won't update for a few days, but please hang in there! I will update as soon as I can, I promise!**

**Review! **

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	24. Welcome, Baby Moon!

**A/N: Update time! I know you guys hated the cliffy on the previous chapter, so thanks for being so patient! And thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are the best! :)**

**Fair warning, this chapter is pretty sappy at the end haha but hope you love it anyways!**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The birth of Austin & Ally's baby! :D Enjoy, and hope you find it funny as well! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A.**

* * *

**Last time on: Pregnancy 101**

_N__ot far into the song, I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach before it suddenly felt like my jeans were wet. It took a second for me to process what was happening. When I finally did, my eyes widened. Oh. My. God._

"Can You Feel It? Turn it up up up! Can you feel it?"_ Austin sang from the stage._

_"Oh yeah, I can definitely feel it," I mumbled before turning to Trish. "Uh, Trish? We may have a minor problem."_

_"What's up?" She asked._

_"I-I think my water just broke."_

* * *

Ally POV

"What?!" Trish shrieked, causing a few of the stage hands to look in our direction. "Why now?"

"Why don't you ask the baby that?" I said sarcastically. I grabbed Trish's shoulder. "Get me to the hospital, Trish; I am _not_ having this baby at Austin's concert."

"Uh, okay, just hold on!" She exclaimed before hurrying to Dez.

"As if I have any other choice!" I sighed in frustration. "Of all times, baby, now is the time you want to come out?"

The two of them ran back to me about five minutes later. "Ally!" Dez said. "Come on, let's go."

"What about Austin?" Trish asked frantically as she glanced back. We could still hear him singing, completely oblivious to what was happening.

I grabbed my stomach. "There's no time; Dez can come back for him, just get me to the damn hospital already!"

"Right," Dez said quickly as the two of them ushered me out the side door. "I'll go get the car." He bolted into the parking lot.

"Aaahh," I groaned as a contraction hit. It was small, but it still hit me by surprise. And hurt.

"Just hang in there, Ally," Trish soothed. "Look, there's Dez!" Dez pulled up quickly and Trish helped me into the back seat, sliding in after me. Dez spun out of the parking lot and towards the direction of the hospital.

"How far is the hospital from here?" Trish asked Dez.

"Like, twenty minutes."

"I don't have twenty minutes!" I shrieked. "Speed if you have to!"

"I'm already going over the speed limit," Dez exclaimed.

"Then go faster," I said through gritted teeth.

As Dez sped through the traffic, Trish tried to calm me down, but I ended up slapping her three times. "Shut up, Trish, you're not helping the pain at all!"

"Slapping me won't help _my_ pain either," she said.

"It's not nearly as bad as my pain," I screamed, causing Dez to jump.

After what seemed like hours, we were finally at the hospital. Dez carried me bridal style through the parking lot, Trish hurrying behind, and we burst through the doors into the hospital.

"My friend just went into labour, get her in a wheelchair now," Trish demanded to the front desk lady.

"When did she go into labour?" The receptionist asked.

"Does it matter?" Trish exclaimed. "She's in lots of pain and needs a room, now!"

"Triiiiish," I groaned as another contraction hit. I squeezed Dez's shoulder, digging my nails in.

He yelped. "Admit her now!"

The receptionist hit a button. "We've got a young girl in labour at the front desk; get someone down here with a wheelchair immediately."

A minute later, a couple of nurses came rushing down the hall, one of them pushing a wheelchair. Dez set me in it slowly.

"You kids are going to have to wait here," one nurse said to my friends. "Only immediate family is allowed."

"But she doesn't have anyone else. Her parents are away, and her boyfriend is Austin Moon, for Christ's sake! He's got a concert going on right now!" Trish said.

"Then one of you may come," nurse said firmly.

"But-"

"Hello, having a baby here," I told them. "Just decide and let's get a move on!"

Dez laid a hand on Trish's arm. "I'll go get Austin. It's got to be intermission soon, and he'll be wondering where we are."

"Good, go," Trish said, and Dez ran out the door. The nurses pushed me down the hall quickly to a room and got me into a hospital gown before helping me onto the bed. Trish sat beside me on chair.

"Alright, honey, I know the pain is horrible, but unfortunately it's unavoidable, so you're going to have to hang in there," one of the nurses said. Her name tag read Lydia.

"Somebody just give me drugs already. Or even better, knock me out with a baseball bat or something!" I yelled. "Oh god, it hurts."

"I know, Ally-"

"No, you don't Trish! You don't have to push a baby out of your you-know-what!"

"True enough," she admitted sheepishly.

The nurse hooked me up to the fetal monitor and everything before rushing out of the room.

"Are you kidding me?" I shrieked. "I'm in labour, and they all leave me here?"

"Ally, take a deep breath," Trish told me.

"It hurts too much," I said, and suddenly, I stopped talking and sat up straight, holding my stomach. I let out a long moan of pain as another contraction hit.

"I'm calling your dad," Trish said, whipping out her cell.

"Yeah, you do that," I said in between gasps.

Trish left the room just as the doctor came in with a nurse.

"Oh thank god, Dr. Taylor," I sighed.

She smiled at me. "Looks like this baby's on its way."

"Looks that way," I said. "Can somebody knock me out already?"

"You'll get drugs in a minute," she said gently. "I need to see how far along you are." She lifted up the sheet and set my legs in the stirrups at the side of the bed before prodding around.

"You're not far enough yet, you've still got about seven centimetres of dilation to go, honey," Dr. Taylor told me as she put the sheet back down.

"Oh, great," I moaned. "Where's the drugs?"

"We'll get you some shortly," the other lady told me as she flipped through papers.

"I need them now!"

"You can't have them yet, you're not far enough along," she said slowly. Dr. Taylor and she left the room with a little wave.

Trish walked back in. "Your dad is on his way, but he said he'll be awhile. He'll get here as fast as he can."

"I hate that nurse," I said through gritted teeth. "I swear to god, I mean it. Where the hell is my boyfriend? He's the father of this baby for god's sake, he should be here!" I screeched. I was sweating buckets, my hair was plastered to my face with tears streaming down, along with a mixture of makeup, but I didn't bother trying to fix it.

"They'll be here soon," Trish said soothingly. Her phone buzzed. "That's Dez, I'll be right back," She told me.

"Don't leave me again!" I yelled, but she was already gone.

"Fu-" I stopped as another contraction hit, a hard one this time, and I gripped the sides of the bed with another moan.

Just as I let out a scream of pain that I was sure could be heard from the second floor, Trish ran back in, followed by Dez and Austin.

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed, running to my side.

"It's about god damn time, you jackass!" I yelled at him. "I'm sitting her in pain while you're singing at a concert!"

"I didn't know you went into labour! I would've been here right away if I had!" He exclaimed. "Just breathe, Ally."

"I don't want to breathe!" I snapped. "I want someone to knock me out!"

"Think of happy thing," Trish suggested.

"Happy?" I growled, causing them to recoil and back away from me. "Happy?! I can't think happy things right now!" I looked at Austin. "Just so we're clear, you are _never _touching meagain, or I'll curse you all the way to hell!"

The three of them looked at each other, all with scared looks on their faces.

"We'll just leave you two here, we're not supposed to be in here now," Dez said quickly. "Come on, Trish."

My best friend looked at me. "You'll be okay, Ally. We'll see you later."

"Sure," I gasped. They quickly left the room, leaving me and Austin alone.

"Oh god," I moaned loudly, as another contraction hit. I grabbed Austin's hand and probably broke every finger in his hand, but he didn't say anything, just kept saying soothing things and brushing my hair out of my face.

"Where the hell is the doctor?" I yelled.

As if on cue, Dr. Taylor hurried in. "How you doing, Ally?"

"Just peachy," I told her sarcastically. "Where are the drugs?"

"Let's just see how far along you are now," she said. She prodded around again and announced, "You're almost there, just a bit more! The contractions are going to be more frequent now, unfortunately." She finally gave me the drugs to ease the pain, and then left again.

"You can do this, Ally, I know you can," Austin told me softly.

"I can't, Austin," I cried. "It hurts so much!"

"Yes you can," he said. "Just hang in there."

I smacked him. "Shut up!"

"Well that didn't hurt anymore than you crushing my fingers did," he muttered, rubbing his cheek.

When my next contraction came, it was a big one, and I actually yelped as I clutched my stomach.

"Oh god, I hate seeing you like this," Austin told me, running a hand through his hair.

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice, so-" I stopped and moaned again, sitting up as much as I could.

I spent four more hours in labour, and by then, I was ready to kill _everyone. _After what seemed like an eternity in labour, the doctor said, "Alright, Ally, you're ready to push!"

"Thank god," I exclaimed as she put her gloves on, her helpers all ready. "On three, I want you to push down as hard as you can. Hold it for about ten seconds, alright, honey?"

I nodded quickly, breathing heavily, and grabbed Austin's hand again.

"Okay, one, two, three, and push, Ally!"

I gave it my all, and held it before gasping and lying back again.

"Again, Ally, and push push push hard!" Dr. Taylor said. "You're doing awesome!"

"Kill me now," I moaned before pushing with all my might again.

"You're doing great, Ally, come on," Austin said. "You can do it."

"Can someone slap him for me?" I yelled.

The doctor just grinned. "I can see the head, Ally, two more hard pushes and this baby will be out. Ready, and push!"

I pushed, and relaxed as much as I could with a baby half inside me, and when Dr. Taylor told me to give one last push, I used all the strength I had left in my body and pushed like it was my job.

Suddenly, the room was filled with baby cries and I flopped onto my back in exhaustion.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Taylor said happily as she cut the umbilical cord. She wrapped the baby and set it on my chest.

I burst into tears as I looked down at the little infant squirming and crying. "Austin, just look at her!"

His eyes pooled with tears as he stared down at our baby, and he kissed me softly. "She's perfect, Ally. You did great," he smiled.

Dr. Taylor scooped her up and went to clean her off. Austin brushed my hair back from my sweaty forehead. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too," I said and he kissed me again.

Dr. Taylor brought the baby back after a few minutes all wrapped nicely in a pink blanket with a pink hat, and laid her in my arms. I carefully pulled the blanket away from her little face, and she yawned before opening her eyes. They were a greyish blue, but I knew that they'd darker over time, seeing as how Austin and I both had brown eyes.

I started crying again, still not believing I was holding a baby in my arms. Mine and Austin's baby.

"Have you kids got a name yet?" The doctor asked.

I nodded and looked at Austin, who smiled down at the baby. "Maci Harmony Moon."

"That's a beautiful name," the doctor smiled before standing up. "Well, she's in perfect health and she's a good size for a newborn baby; seven pounds, ten ounces. I'll let you guys have some time with her while I go fill out some papers." She waved and left the room.

"So, what's the date today?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"March 12th," Austin said.

"March 12th," I repeated. "Well, Maci, looks like March 12th is now your birthday." I looked up at my boyfriend. "Do you want to hold her?"

He looked nervous. "What if I hurt her? She's so tiny."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," I said. "It's your daughter, you'll be fine. Come on, she wants to see her daddy, too." I patted the spot beside me on the bed with one hand, and he slowly sat down beside me.

"Here, just hold her like I am, with your arms like this," I instructed carefully. "Ready?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah," he exhaled.

I scooted closer and gently handed her to Austin, setting her in his arms. "There! See? You're a natural!"

He laughed in shock as Maci reached out to grab one of his fingers, staring up at him curiously. "She's absolutely beautiful. I can't believe she's ours." His eyes filled with tears again, and one slid down his cheek. He leaned down and kissed Maci's forehead softly before starting to full out cry into his arm.

"Awe, Austin," I said softly as I rested my head on his shoulder. I hated seeing people cry, especially Austin. So, naturally, I cried again. For the third time.

He wiped his eyes. "Now we're a family."

I looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. In return, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug, Maci in between us.

I reached out and stroked her cheek, whispering, "Welcome to our crazy life, Maci Harmony."

* * *

**A/N: THE BABY IS FINALLY HERE! :D Hope you guys liked the chapter, and I hope you like the baby's name! I absolutely love the name, and in case some of you don't know, Maci is pronounced "May-see" haha**

**Review it up! I might be able to update tomorrow, but not sure. There are two more chapters! :(**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	25. Visitors

**A/N: Second last chapter! :( But thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, that's the most I've gotten on a chapter! :) I'm so glad so many of you like the baby's name :)**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Don't own A&A.

* * *

Ally POV

The door to the hospital room opened, and Trish and Dez poked their heads in. "Hey," Trish said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled tiredly and gave a weak wave. "A hell of a lot better than before. I'm just tired." I sat up in the bed as they walked into the room.

Trish gasped. "Oh, Ally!" I smiled and glanced at Austin, who was sitting on the chair beside my bed, holding Maci in his arms while she slept soundly.

Austin smiled down at Maci like a proud daddy.

"Hey, man," Dez said, walking over. He grinned as he looked down at Maci. "She's a cutie, all right. Congrats, guys."

"I'm already set to fend off boys from her," Austin said. "I mean it."

"Oh for god's sakes, Austin, she's an hour old," I said.

"So?"

I just shook my head.

"What's her name?" Trish asked as she knelt down by the baby.

"Maci Harmony," I told them.

"Awe, I love it," my best friend smiled.

"Which one of you wants to hold her first?" Austin asked.

"Duh, me," Trish said quietly so she wouldn't wake Maci up. Austin gently handed Maci over to her, and Trish immediately started cooing. "You guys, she's the cutest little girl I've ever seen! Just look at her! Oh my god, I'm going to spoil her so bad."

I started giggling as Trish walked around with her a bit, talking to her quietly, before grudgingly giving Maci to Dez.

"Heck yeah, I'm now Uncle Dez," he said. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Aunt Trish sounds better," Trish told him.

"Nu uh, Uncle Dez."

"Aunt Trish," she said firmly.

"Hey!" I whispered. "Knock it off, you'll wake her up."

"Yeah, Trish, have some manners," Dez said.

"Trish, don't," Austin warned as she went to say something.

"Fine," she muttered. "Dez, give her back to me!" She whined.

"Hey, I get a turn too," he said quietly. "You can hold her later."

Trish pouted, but quickly brightened. "Oh my gosh, I just thought of the perfect birthday idea for her fourth birthday!"

"Seriously, Trish?" I said.

"Yes, Ally, seriously. I take this stuff very seriously," she told me.

We talked for a bit before Dez gave Maci to me and they left the room, since there were apparently some people waiting to see us.

My dad walked in, and, to my surprise, my mom.

"Mom, Dad!" I said happily. "I didn't know you'd be here, Mom."

She smiled warmly. "There was no way I was missing seeing my granddaughter, so I took the first flight from Africa to come back."

My dad clapped Austin on the back. "Way to go, son." Austin blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Dad," I groaned. "Stop."

"What?"

"You're embarrassing him!"

"Hey, he knows I mean well," my dad said, nudging Austin.

"My turn, my turn," my mom said happily as she made motions with her hands that she wanted to hold Maci.

I handed her over. "What's her name?" My dad asked.

"Maci Harmony."

"That's a nice name." He smiled at the baby in my mom's arms. "She looks like Austin."

"Really? I think she looks like Ally," my mom said.

"Well, she'll obviously have brown eyes since these two both have brown eyes, so that could be both of them, but she's got Austin's nose."

"Honey, that's clearly Ally's nose," my mom told him.

"Are you sure?" He walked over to Austin and looked at him closely, causing me to start laughing. "Ah, you're right. Ally's nose."

"Ally's nose. Hmm." Austin repeated. He grinned before reaching over towards me. I already knew what he was gonna do. "Boop!"

"I will smack you again."

"Damn, I thought the violence was done with you," he said.

"Nope," I grinned.

My dad had a turn holding Maci and they talked with us for a while, my mom filling us in on her Africa adventures and everything else before they left as well, saying they'd come back later.

Austin's parents took their place.

"Hi Ally, hi honey," Austin's mom said as they walked in.

"Hey!" I said, Austin waving.

"Oh, she's so precious!" Mimi cooed as she looked at Maci. "I love her name, too."

"How'd you know her name?" Austin asked, confused.

"Ally's parents told us," Mike explained. "And Dez sort of yelled it throughout the whole floor. I'm pretty sure he's on the third floor right now, still running up and down the halls announcing it."

"Oh joy," Austin muttered.

"Congratulations, kids," Austin's dad grinned. "She's a keeper."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! We have a new member to Moon's Mattress Kingdom!" Mimi said. "She's…" She stopped at turned to her husband. "Well, since Austin is the prince, and Ally is his princess, that still makes Maci a princess, right?"

Mike thought for a second. "I believe it does."

"I've never been good with that kind of stuff, so she's a princess!" Mimi announced happily before the two of them went into their little introduction for their business.

"Come on, honey, you know this too," Mimi prompted Austin, who looked like he wanted to die.

"No thanks, Mom, I'm good," he laughed nervously.

"Fine," she said. "But as soon as your daughter can talk, she's learning this, too!"

"Oh god no, Mom, please," Austin begged. "Dad, help me!"

"Don't worry, son," Mike said calmly. "We'll wait."

Austin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Until she can wave her hand, of course!" Mike finished, causing Austin to slap his forehead, and me to burst into giggles.

"Do you mind, dear?" Mimi asked me, holding out her hands.

"Not at all, go ahead," I smiled, slowly handing Maci over.

"Yes, I'm a grandma!" Mimi said quietly, yet happily.

"That's a good thing?" Austin asked. "That means you're old."

"I will throw out _all _of the pancake mix at our house, mister," she threatened.

"I'm done talking," Austin said quickly, slouching down in his chair.

"That's what I thought."

Mike held Maci for a bit until they had to get back to their store, letting us know they'd see us soon. With one last wave, they walked out.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, I heard Austin say, "Hey there, missy!"

I looked at the door to see Quinn standing there, holding Sheridan.

"Hi guys!" I said, surprised.

Quinn smiled. "Hey! We heard you had the baby, so we thought we'd come by and see you," she said. "If that's okay, of course," she added quickly.

"Yes, that's fine," I smiled as she walked in. "But how'd you find out?"

"Trish took your phone and called me," she explained.

"Of course she did," I muttered, making Quinn smile.

"Hi Ally," Sheridan said from Quinn's arms.

"Hey, Sheridan. How are you?"

"Good. Hi Austin!"

"Hey there," he smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Me a busy girl!" Sheridan said. She looked at Maci. "Ooh, can I see?"

"Go ahead," I laughed.

"You have to be very careful, Sheridan," Quinn told her as she leant down and placed Sheridan beside me on the bed so she could see. "She's not as big as you are."

"Okay mommy." Sheridan leant over and stared at Maci in my arms. "A girl baby?"

"Yeah, she's a girl," Austin told her.

"I told you, Ally," Sheridan said.

I started laughing. "That's right, Sher, you told me, and you got it. It's a girl."

"She's beautiful, you two," Quinn smiled. "What's her name?"

"Maci Harmony," Austin said.

"Pretty name. Who knows, maybe Sheridan and Maci can be best friends when they're older," she said. "So did you have an easy labour?"

"Not really," I admitted. "Over four hours, with plenty of contractions and anger."

"Got that right. She beat me up by the time she was finished," Austin said, making me glare at him.

"You weren't giving birth, mister."

"Fair enough. Hey Quinn, want to hold her?"

"Yeah sure," she smiled, bending down. She took Maci and sat on the edge of my bed by my head. "Feels like when I had Sheridan," she laughed lightly.

"I'll bet," I said.

"Except with her, I was in labour for like, an hour maybe?"

"Holy, she came fast," I commented.

"Yeah, I barely made it to the hospital in time," Quinn said. "I was scorekeeping for my basketball team since I couldn't exactly play when BOOM: Baby time."

"You play basketball?" Austin asked.

Quinn nodded. "This is my fifth year."

"Wow," my boyfriend whistled. 'We'll have to come watch one of your games sometime."

"Sounds good," she grinned.

"I'm surprised she's still asleep, considering she's been handed around so much," I said.

"Sheridan was like that, too," Quinn explained.

"Hey, Ally, guess what?" Sheridan asked me.

"What?"

"Mr. Whiskers and Puppy got married yesterday!"

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed. "Was it a big wedding?" Austin looked at me funny, but I just shook my head.

"No, just me, mommy, Nada, and all of my other animals. We had a tea party after, too!" Sheridan told me happily.

"Well, that sounds fun," I laughed.

Quinn and Sheridan talked for a few minutes, Sheridan telling me all about Nada, before they had to go, promising to call me soon.

After they left, I sighed. "Jesus, I'm exhausted."

"Who the hell is Mr. Whiskers and Puppy?" Austin asked.

I laughed. "Sheridan's stuffed animals."

"Ah," he said. "Now I'm not exactly lost anymore; only slightly."

I grinned. "Here, hand me Maci, I'll put her in her bed so you can rest," Austin said, holding his arms out.

"You just want quality time with her," I joked.

"Pretty much, yep. But you need your rest, too."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. He gently set her in the little bed beside mine, and scooted his chair closer. "Sleep as long as you need; I'll watch her."

"Oh you're the best," I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. "The bottle is on the table over there if she gets up."

"Okay," he said, kicking his shoes off.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter! :( I'm so sad to see the story coming to an end, BUT! I'll put a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on whether or not I should do a sequel! It's all up to you! :) I'd be more than happy to do a sequel, I have lots of ideas!**

**Review it up! Update will be up as soon as I can.**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	26. Bringing Baby Home

**A/N: Last chapter! :( :( :( Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter, guys, you're so awesome, every single one of you! :D**

**Enjoy! Oh, and read the author's note at the end, it's important. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A. But I do own Maci :) little cutie!**

* * *

Ally POV

I faintly heard crying, and I groaned. "You're turn."

"I just put her back to sleep, it's _your_ turn," Austin mumbled from beside me.

It had been a few weeks since I had been released from the hospital and was now back at home with Maci. She usually slept through the night, which was awesome, but she also had her nights when she didn't want to. And tonight, unfortunately, was one of those nights.

When we brought her home, Austin made Maci's nursery in the room beside ours that had a connecting door between the two rooms so we could have easy access to her.

"No, _I_ put her back to sleep last. What world are you living on?" I said tiredly, curling under the blankets farther. "Go."

"Babe," Austin whined, dragging out the 'a'.

"Now!" I whisper-yelled. "Just bring her here."

"Ugh, fine," he said as he sat up, running a hand through his hair before sliding out of bed and walking through the open door to Maci's room.

"Hey there, princess," I heard him whisper through the door. "You just don't feel like sleeping tonight, do you? Come on; let's go see your mommy."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes as he walked back into the room with a crying Maci against his shoulder. He sat down slowly on the bed.

"Alright girlie, what's wrong?" I asked as I took her from my boyfriend.

She kept crying, so I groaned and got out of bed. I walked around the room, swaying back and forth.

"Where's Pancakes?" I asked Austin after a minute as I switched Maci to my other shoulder.

He shrugged, then his eyes widened. "Dammit, I think she's still outside!"

"Well go get her!" I exclaimed, and he hurried out of the room.

"Shh," I whispered to my daughter. "Come on, Mace, go to sleep please," I begged.

A short while later, Austin came back into the room with Pancakes at his heels. She was quite bigger now, but she wasn't a year old yet, just over six months.

"Did Austin forget to bring you back inside, Pancakes?" I asked her as she trotted up to me, sniffing my leg. "What a meanie, right?"

Austin held his hands up. "Hey, she wasn't barking, so I thought she was inside. Classic mixup."

I rolled my eyes, then paused. "Oh my god."

"What? What's wrong?" Austin asked, shooting up.

"I just realized that your middle name and Maci's middle name go together to spell 'Harmonica,'" I whispered. "That's hilarious."

"You couldn't have just said that instead of scaring me with your 'Oh my god?'" Austin asked.

"No?"

"Well, do that next time. And okay, that is pretty funny."

"I know, right?"

"She's still not sleeping?" Austin asked sympathetically as he walked over to me.

I sighed and shook my head. "No. I don't know what's wrong with her; she just ate, her diaper is clean, and she's even wearing her daddy's pyjamas!" Yes, they had Austin Moon pyjamas for babies, not just kids and teens.

"Hey, I have an idea," he said. "Give her to me."

I raised an eyebrow, but handed her over anyways, and she immediately wiggled her head into the crook of his neck and curled her little fingers into Austin's hair at the nape of his neck, since he wasn't exactly wearing a shirt. She stopped crying long enough to let out a little yawn before she started again.

"I can't get enough of that," I smiled at the sight. "She just _loves_ you."

"She loves you, too," he told me, rubbing her back slowly. "Okay, Maci, if this doesn't work, I don't know what will." He winced as she let out a shriek right in his ear. "Jesus, my hearing is going to give out soon. Stop crying, sweetie!"

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, me following. Pancakes jumped up and lied down at the end of it.

Austin thought for a second.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but he shushed me.

He mouthed a few things before he started to sing softly.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

By the time he was finished, Maci was sound asleep again.

Austin gave a quiet laugh of shock. "I can't believe that worked."

I smiled. "It was great," I told him, resting my head on his shoulder as we looked down at our daughter. "And thank god it did, because I'm exhausted."

"I guess technically we already have a dog. And it's a girl. And her name is Pancakes, not Rover," Austin said before shrugging. "Eh, it worked, she's asleep."

"My mom used to sing me that all the time when I was a little girl," I smiled.

He grinned. "Yeah, my mom used to sing me that, too. That's the only one I can actually remember. It can be passed down to Maci now." Austin stood up and we walked back through the door to Maci's room.

Austin gave her forehead a quick kiss before he slowly lowered her down into her crib, and turned her Hello Kitty mobile on, which starting spinning with mini kitties. Yes, Hello Kitty. I was starting Maci's love for it early.

My boyfriend stood up straight again. "I'm ready to fall over and sleep on the floor right here."

"Knock yourself out," I said. "That way if she wakes up again, you'll be right there and I'll get to sleep!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're funny."

"I know."

He glanced down at Maci. "Please don't wake up again."

"Austin!"

"What?" He defended. "I'm just telling her."

"She's a baby, they do their own thing."

He shrugged and pulled Maci's blanket up. "Sweet dreams, princess. I love you," he whispered.

I smiled. "Come on, you softy, time for bed." I bent down to kiss my daughter's cheek. "Night sweetie, mommy loves you."

"Now who's the softy?" Austin said as we walked back into our room. Pancakes trotted into Maci's room like the good guard dog that she was.

"Mmm, still you," I said from my side of the bed.

"Ha, ha," he said. He leaned over the bed, signalling for a kiss. I leaned over my side and met him in the middle.

"Mmm, I love you," he whispered against my lips when we pulled apart.

"Love you too," I smiled before giving him another quick peck.

We slid into bed, and Austin fell asleep almost instantly. I lied there with my eyes open for a minute, just thinking.

Raising Maci was going to be a challenge, no doubt about it. Especially considering the way we lived, with Austin's career and all, and our age. I mean, sure, Maci would have her good days and her bad days, and there would be days when I would want to rip my hair out, but in the end, it would all be worth it.

And when she got older and became a teenager, and started getting into makeup and boys, Austin would be ready to rip his hair out. But I knew we'd get through it. Because we were in this together.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, parenthood:

Bring it on!

* * *

**A/N: The end! :( I'm so sad to see that this story is over, I had SOOOO much fun writing it for you guys, and I'm so thankful for all of your support on it. You guys kept me going! :) So thank you to every single one of you for your favorites, reviews, and just in general for reading my story, and all of my other ones! :D LOVE YOU ALL! Special thank you to my girl Nada :)**

**Now, I am more than willing to do a sequel, but you guys need to decide if you want one, and from the looks of it, like 99% of you do haha but I don't know when it will be up. All I can tell you is that it will begin a year after they have Maci, and I don't know where it will head from there. I still need to figure that out! :) But! Have no fear, I will write other stuff in between so I don't keep you guys bored :p**

**Thanks again for your support, guys! :)**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


End file.
